Flickers of Love and Hate
by mksfroogle
Summary: Megan Flare is the last of her kind. Her clan and family were murdered by vampires a long time ago and she was taken in by Carlisle and his family. Now she lives her life with them protecting her friends and new family. I don't own Twilight.
1. Her Name is Her History

Her name is Megan Flare. She used to have a family. A clan. A home she used to love and cherish as any other child would. She was ten years old when all of that was taken from her. The creatures with red eyes perished them all into oblivion, draining them all of their blood. All except for her. Megan never knew who they were. All she knew was that a man, their leader she supposed, came up to her with a sadistic grin and refused to kill her. The creatures left, leaving her in the blood and gore of what was once her family.

She ran away that night into the dark forest and the pale moonlight, blending into the shadows like she was taught.

Megan just kept running. She ran for days and nights, not even stopping for food until she came to completely unknown territory. It was near the ocean, she could smell it, the saltiness of it. That's where she stopped. She remembered trying to stay warm that night. It was winter so it'd be a miracle if she survived.

Megan cried silent tears and shivered against her makeshift den of leaves. She could feel death approaching and as young as she was, she welcomed it.

But then she woke in a bed the next morning, completely warm and sheltered in a strange home. She remembered the face she saw, so warm and gentle like her father's. The man was named Carlisle and he was a doctor. His eyes showed love and she was drawn to it. Days passed and she wouldn't leave and Carlisle and his family finally let her in, sensing there was something different about her.

It was then that Megan found her new family. A new clan. And even though they were Vampires, it didn't matter to her. They loved and cared for her as one of their own and that was good enough for her. She couldn't be alone again. Not again.

Megan opened her eyes to Edward pushing her, "Hey wake up. Time for school, Flicker"

Megan pushed him back. She loved her brother Edward but sometimes he could be a pain in the butt. He gave her the nickname in humor of her last name, Flare, except she was quite tame and never started any fights. Edward thought Flicker suited her.

"I don't want to go to school. Why can't Esme teach me again this year?"

Edward smiled, "Because you need to start interacting with kids your own age. Teenagers. Not beings that are in their hundreds"

Megan laughed at him and spread her arms out. Edward knew what she wanted but he refused, "You're old enough to get up on your own, Flicker. Now come downstairs and get ready. It's almost time"

"You're no fun"

Yes, she acted like a child but in truth she was really seventeen years old, the same age as Edward looked. Reluctantly, Megan rolled out of her comfy bed and fell to the floor, sprawling out on the rug like a feline. She hopped up and pushed her way into the bathroom where Alice and Rosalie were getting ready too.

Alice squeaked, "Oh Megs! You're up! Are you ready for your first day at school!?"

She merely shook her head and got into the shower. Rosalie snickered, "You know she's not a morning person like you, Alice"

Alice huffed, "I blame you. You're so negative, it's rubbing off on her. "

When Megan was done getting ready, she ran to the kitchen to see Esme cooking breakfast for her, "Hey there. You ready for your first day, sweety?"

Megan smiled as she stole a piece of tuna from the frying pan. Her adopted mother was cooking her wild tuna steak and eggs for breakfast, her favorite.

"As ready as I'll ever be I hope. Do you think they'll like me though, Mom?"

Esme smiled as she gave her the name and was about to speak when the boys raced in, laughing.

Emmet wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Of course they'll like you, Flicks! You're awesome and if they can't see that then I'll beat them until they do"

Jasper huffed quietly, "She'll be fine. She's in most of the same classes as us anyways so it's not like we won't be able to keep an eye on her"

Edward smiled a little, "I'm sure she'll be alright but I have no doubts I'll be hearing all the thoughts from the hormonal guys about how much they 'like' you" he didn't seem thrilled at all.

Carlisle popped in, "She'll be fine. Just don't get carried away if a guy decides to talk to her. She has the right to speak back after all"

Megan smiled at them all. She knew they loved her, "Thanks guys"

Alice and Rosalie appeared in the room and Alice gave her a pair of shoes to wear while Rosalie gave her a necklace.

"Got to look good for the boys on your first day, after all. Knock 'em dead, heartbreaker" Rosalie smiled as Megan hugged her. It wasn't hard for the Cullens not to drain her of her blood. One, they were vegetarians and then the other was that she gave off a specific odor that just wasn't appealing to a vampire.

Edward shook his head, "Alice, shut up"

"What? It's true! You're going to have to not butt in when a guy asks her out, Edward. I know you're brother instincts are strong, but-"

Jasper covered her mouth with his hands and smirked at Edward, "You can thank me later"

Alice huffed, "Oh you guys are impossible"

They watched Megan eat and as soon as she was finished, the kids set off for school.

Esme and Carlisle watched them leave, "Do you really think she'll be alright, Carlisle? I mean all she's ever known was us. How will she react to regular human? She won't accidentally tell our secret will she?"

Carlisle smiled at her and hugged her, "Of course she'll be fine. And she'd never give us away, Esme. She knows what will happen. Edward and I have warned her many times. Besides. She listens to Edward"

Esme calmed and nodded, "You're right. You're right. Now let's get to work, shall we?"

Carlisle smiled and followed her to get ready for their jobs.

Meanwhile with the kids, Megan followed her 'siblings' out of the car and into the school. Immediately there was a shift of mood in the building as they entered but Megan wasn't perturbed by it and she kept walking side by side with them. The whole day overall went by pretty smoothly except for the fact that every time a guy tried to talk to her, either Emmet or Edward would glare at them and make the poor guy rethink his every decision in life.

She wanted to try and sit with other girls her own age but she became afraid when she saw all of the people so she stayed safely away with her siblings, eating while they looked around and visited with her once in a while. Edward could read her thoughts and he gently shook her shoulder, "It's alright, Flicker. It'll get easier. I promise. You just have to stay strong and try"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "But not with a guy, right?"

Emmet chimed in with complete seriousness, "Definitely not with a guy"

Rosalie shoved him a little and Emmet looked offended, "What?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Don't listen to them. You can be friends with whoever you want. You're not like us, Megan. You don't have to act like us"

"I'm not. See? I'm _eating_ " she grinned mischievously and Jasper whopped the back of her head a little.

Edward groaned, "She can do and be whatever she wants, Rose. Besides, I know what all of these brats are thinking. The males just want a piece of her while all of the girl either want to be friends with her because she's a Cullen or they're jealous. And neither is good. She can stay with us"

Rosalie huffed, "Whatever"

Alice nodded to Edward in agreement and soon, the bell rang and they went back to their classes.

When school was over, the Cullens went back into the parking lot and got into the car to go home. On their way home, Megan looked out the window and daydreamed but then once they drove by the river, she sensed something strange, "What's on the other side of the river?"

They all looked at one another and Edward smiled, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Just know that you can never go there. Alright? It's dangerous"

Megan looked into his golden eyes and nodded, "Alright. Hey when can we all practice again? I'm raring to try that form again!"

Emmet chuckled, "Maybe later tonight, eh, Flicks?"

"After you do your homework!" Alice said happily and sternly at the same time and Megan pouted.

Emmet pouted too, "Buzz kill"

When they got home, Esme and Carlisle were there as well waiting for them. Esme smiled and hugged Megan tightly, "So how was it then? Pretty good? Meet anybody?"

Megan lowered her gaze and shook her head, "But Edward says I made quite the impression! A lot of the guys wanted to ask me out but they were too scared of my buff brothers."

Esme looked sternly at the boys while Carlisle winked at them.

Jasper helped Megan with her homework that night, mostly out of pity. He too wanted to help her practive. It had been too long and she needed to have more control over it so she wouldn't get angry at one of her peers and try to claw their heads off.

That night in the clouded night sky where it was darkest, they all went into the middle of the forest in their territory and stood around Maggie. They knew what she could do. She first accidentally did it years ago when she had a tantrum but now she's been trying to learn how to control it and transform at will.

Her transformation was the last of its kind and it deserved to be fulfilled to its potential. Her clan's potential.

"You can do it, Flicks" Emmet encouraged her.

"Just focus" Jasper chimed in.

Edward, being able to read her mind, spoke out then, "Don't worry. You won't hurt any of us. You'll be fine. I promise. Just let it go"

Megan built her rage but was having trouble controlling herself. This was why she knew she needed help.

Edward knew what her hesitance meant, "Just do it!"

Finally she began her transformation. Stripes formed on her skin and all of a sudden her body changed all together into the shape and form of a giant female tiger that stood six feet tall to the shoulders. The she-tiger shook her shoulders and whimpered a little before roaring loudly and rising slightly on her hind legs.

Emmet and Rosalie smiled at the magnificent sight and display of power while the others were a bit less entranced. Edward spoke to her.

"Megan! Do you hear us? Calm yourself and think! Remember yourself, Megan!"

The she-tiger roared again and sudden tried to shoot towards Edward before Emmet caught her and took her down to the ground. The tiger writhed around and growled insanely before Jasper invaded her emotions and forced her to calm down and stop moving.

Edward smiled, "She remembers! Emmet! Let her go!"

Emmet slowly let Megan out of his grasp and the she-tiger slowly stood back and shook herself. As an apology, she licked Emmet's face and padded over to rub her large head against Edward's chest, growling affectionately. Edward laughed and pet her head, "There you go. You got it now, Flicker. You want to change back now?"

The tiger growled and padded away back into the forest away from prying eyes as she transformed back to her human form. Esme, Alice and Rosalie went over to her and helped her get new clothes on and as soon as she did, Carlisle ran over to her and lifted her up in his arms, "I'm so proud of you!"

Megan grinned, "Thanks dad"

Edward came over too and ruffled her hair, "Good job, Flicker. I knew you could do it"

Megan grinned at her accomplishment but just a few seconds later, managed to pass out from overexertion.

Carlisle sighed and held her in his arms, "It looks like she was in her form for too long. That's what we'll have to work on next time."

Emmet snorted, "Good luck with that. It was hard enough just to keep her from freaking out like that the last hundred times she's transformed."

Alice smiled, "Oh go easy on her! She'll do just fine. I know it. She just needs time."

"Well how much?" Rosalie scoffed, "We've been trying to help her with this for months now and just now she learns to remember who she is while she's a giant cat?"

"It's better than her losing control and going on a rampage, Rosalie"

As the family argued a little, Esme tucked Megan into bed, she smiled down at her and moved the stray hairs from her face, "I know you'll do just fine, my little spark. You'll learn someday"

-888888888888888888888888888888888-

A few months later, everything was pretty much the same except when it was nice and sunny out, the Cullens' couldn't come to school. Megan, however, had to stay as to not raise suspicion. She had to be the one to tell everyone that they all went camping or hiking on the nice and sunny day but her parents wanted her to stay in class and get good grades.

A lot of students saw that as a bit unfair to her but Megan made no response to it. It was unfair but her family needed to hunt so they wouldn't bite anybody. Especially Jasper.

"Hey there"

Megan jumped out of her thoughts and saw a boy in front of her. She didn't know what to do. Did she say hi back? Did she ignore him like her siblings did everyone? Well she didn't want to be rude.

"Uh . . .hi"

The boy laughed, "Sorry to intrude or anything it's just that without your little Cullen gang to hover around you, it seems more okay to try and talk to you."

Megan chuckled a little, "You think my family's scary?"

The boy gulped, "A little. Heh. My name's Mike. You're Megan, right?"

Megan blinked at him, "Uh-huh"

He was just about to say something else when another boy ran over and slapped Mike on the back, "Hey there bro. Did you get her number yet like you said you would?!"

Mike blushed, "Hey man shut up! I wasn't going to do that!"

The other boy laughed at him and held out a hand for Megan, "I'm Eric. Mike's wingman"

Mike rolled his eyes, "Some wingman"

Megan smiled a little, "I'm Megan. It's nice to meet you."

Mike smiled back, "So did you just transfer here from somewhere, or?"

"Actually I've been homeschooled by Esme, my mom"

A snooty looking girl came over with her lunch and sat with them, "Hey I'm Jessica. What's up? Did I just hear that you were homeschooled? Total bummer"

Megan didn't like this girl. She was too rude for her tastes but Megan tried to be polite, "Yeah. I was homeschooled"

Jessica just scoffed and another girl placed her hand on her shoulder from behind, "Hey don't worry about her. She's just jealous. I'm Angela"

Megan suddenly found herself surrounded by new friends, "Hi. I'm Megan."

Angela sat down beside her, "Oh trust me. Everyone knows about you. The new girl running with the Cullens."

"They adopted me years ago"

"Isn't that just what their parents do? Adopt weird kids with no lives and play matchmaker with them like some sort of gameshow?" Jessica scoffed again, texting on her phone and Megan just immediately wanted to rip her head off.

"The Cullens' are my family. We may not be related by blood but that's not all there is to being a family, Jessica. Carlisle saved my life years ago and adopted me. I owe them everything"

Angela huffed at Jessica, "Burn"

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Whatever"

Mike and Eric just stared and Mike finally spoke "So you're not dating Edward or anything?"

Megan suddenly looked disgusted, "Ew! No! He's my brother!"

As the talking went on and on, Megan learned that these four kids were defiantly her friends now. And whether she like it or not, she was stuck with them for a while.

Until another new girl showed up in the middle of the semester at least.

 **-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**


	2. New Friends and Enemies

"So Edward, what do you think of the new girl at school?"

Megan wouldn't stop asking him and every time she did, her 'older brother' would get more annoyed with her.

"She's fine. She just has a different smell is all"

"Is it a good or bad smell? You're not going to eat her, are you? I think she's nice"

Alice popped in, "Are you guys talking about Bella, the new girl?"

Edward sighed, "No."

"Yes" Megan betrayed him and Alice clapped her hands.

"I like her. You two would make a good couple"

Megan laughed at Edward's disgusted look on his face, "That will never happen Alice and you know it"

"Oh do I?" she gave him a knowing look and went off to find Jasper.

Edward sighed, "Look. I can't be around Bella or else it feels like I'll just snap at any moment. Her blood smells too good and it's bad enough she sits by me in Biology. Just a few months and hopefully I'll never see her again"

Megan rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you'd be fine, Edward. You're the best at self-control!"

Her brother finally smirked, "Yeah it's a miracle I haven't killed _you_ yet"

He swat the back of her head gently and walked away, leaving Megan giggling behind in her room.

' _I wonder why Edward likes that Bella girl so much. I mean sure she seems nice but she never really talks.'_ She stopped herself, _'She's perfect for him. I should try and talk to her more at school tomorrow'_

Esme knocked on her door a few hours later and let herself in, "Hey there Megan, sweety. I was wondering if you'd like to come with us on our hunt? That way maybe you could get some practice in with your form"

Megan jumped up excitedly, "Sure!" she ran after her and met them all outside near the forest.

Emmet teased her, "Sure you can do it? The last few times didn't go over very well again"

Edward nodded for her, "She can do this"

"She'll be fine" Alice comforted, "But just in case, Jasper will be sure to step in if things go wrong, right, honey?"

Jasper nodded, "Of course."

Megan looked back and forth at her new family and nodded slowly, "I can do it"

Rosalie chewed slightly on her lip as if not convinced while Carlisle and Esme gave her encouraging looks.

Megan transformed like she had many times and gratefully this was one of the good times that she could remember who she was.

"She did it" Edward commented.

Carlisle nodded, "Good. Now how about we start that hunt? Just remember, Megan, you are only going with us to practice staying in your form as long as you can. You don't need to hunt"

Megan gruffly nodded her head and off they went. Overall it wasn't a bad hunt but there was a few times she was drawn by the river and she'd just stare at the other side as if waiting for something. Edward had to come by her and draw her away so she wouldn't get noticed by oncoming traffic.

' _I swear something's over there that I need to see. I've been wanting to go on the other side of the river forever now but they won't let me. Why? What's over there?'_

"Nothing you need to know about, Megan" Edward's voice interrupted her thoughts and she nudged him a tad roughly with her muzzle against his back.

' _Stop listening in on my thoughts, Edward. You know there are sometimes I like my privacy, right?'_

"I know but just trust me. Never go on the other side. Alright? There is nothing over there that will welcome you and if you do go onto the other side, know that we can't save you. It's completely different territory."

Megan sort of understood but it didn't change anything and Edward knew it.

-8888888888888888-

The next day, Megan made a point to not sit by the Cullens' and sit with her other friends, Mike, Eric, Angela and Jessica. Of course this isn't all who she was with.

"Oh hey Megan!" Mike practically exclaimed.

Eric laughed, "Geez, you haven't sat with us in forever! You've missed out on a lot!"

"Have you met Bella?" Angela pointed to the new girl and Megan shined.

Bella looked pretty nervous but Megan just smiled, "Hi! I'm Megan. It's nice to meet you."

Bella nodded, "Um. Same here. Hey were you just sitting with the Cullens'?"

Megan nodded, "Oh yeah. They're my adopted siblings. Carlisle adopted me when I was little and I've lived with them ever since. So I've noticed you have a crush on my brother, huh?"

Bella almost choked on her lunch, "Huh?!"

"Edward. My brother. The really shy, cute, high-looking one?"

She knew Edward really wanted to kill her then and there in that moment. She could just feel the rage in his aura from that distance.

Bella stuttered, "Oh uh no. No way. I'm uh . . . not into guys like that"

"Really? You keep staring at him enough. But anyway he's talked about you. I think he likes you. He's never talked about any of the girls in school before"

"Not even me?" Jessica tried to butt in but Megan just ignored her.

Bella almost seemed to blush, "Uh. . . Really?"

Megan grinned and nodded, "Yeah just thought you ought to know. He doesn't hate you or anything. He's just really shy about talking and stuff."

Bella nodded but looked like she wanted this conversation to end, "Good to know. I guess"

As lunch went on, Megan found out quite a lot about Bella herself. Her father's the local Sherriff, Chief Swan for one, one of Carlisle's friends. Another is that she recently moved to Forks from Arizona and California to live with her father for a few months since her parents were divorced.

When school was over, Megan waited outside with her other siblings and waited for Edward to come meet them.

' _I hope he's not mad at me'_ she thought as she finally saw him exit the school.

Edward stormed towards her, "What the hell was that, Megan?" he asked her in a low and dangerous voice. He had never spoken to her like that before and she honestly felt scared for a few moments.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you liked her. You're always so lonely and you guys are so much alike and . . . I'm sorry"

Edward's eyes softened as he saw the look of fear in her features. He sighed and glanced clear over to Bella and back at Megan, "It's alright, Flicker. Just. . . don't butt in again. Alright?"

Megan nodded, "Okay."

Suddenly the sound of a skidding car screeched in the parking lot and everyone stared as a large van lost control on the ice. Megan had only realized at the last second that the van was heading towards Bella!

"Edward!" she shot a look over at him only to see he wasn't there. She looked back at the accident to see that Edward had already stopped the van, saving Bella from being killed.

' _I knew he liked her'_

A few seconds later, Edward jumped around the van and quickly paced back over to them with an angry look but he was mostly angry at himself.

Rosalie was pissed, "What the hell Edward!? Why did you save her?! Now she has more of a reason to suspect what we are!"

Edward just shoved Megan and himself in the car, "Shut up Rosalie. Emmet. Drive us to the hospital. I need to speak with Carlisle."

When they got there, Megan immediately set off to find Bella. Edward said that she had hit her head on her own car but she wasn't hurt too bad.

Finally she caught the sound of her low voice and Carlisle's and burst in, "Bella! You alright?"

The boy who was driving the van was on a separate hospital bed pouting with guilt while Bella sat on the other bed looking completely baffled.

"Megan. Hey. Yeah I'm fine. Just a hit to the head is all"

"Just a hit to the head?" her father rolled his eyes, "You could have been killed Bella!"

"Yeah but I wasn't, dad"

Carlisle smirked over to Megan and back to Charlie, the Sherriff, "She'll be fine, Charlie. She just needs a little rest is all. By the way this is my daughter, Megan." He gestured to her and she strolled the rest of the way in and shook Charlie's hand.

"Nice to meet you. Carlisle adopt you as well? You were homeschooled right?" he bombarded her with questions.

Megan nodded, "Yep. This is my first year in a real school!"

Bella looked sympathetic, "Wow. I didn't know that. That must be tough"

Megan shrugged, "Nah. I got my siblings so it's not so bad. And Eric, Mike and Angela aren't so bad either. Hey! Do you want to be my friend, too!?"

Bella laughed a little and smiled a bit, "Honestly I thought we were already friends?"

Megan bounced up and down, "Really!? Cool!"

Carlisle smiled and placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "Hey how about you go find your siblings and Esme? I'll be there shortly and we can go. I'm almost done for the day here"

Megan knew what he really meant and took off but not before she quickly hugged Bella.

When she found them, things didn't look so pretty as Rosalie was arguing with Edward while Esme, Emmet and Alice were all on Edward's side. Jasper never picked sides.

"You just cost us our lives, Edward! Now she's going to suspect us and if she guesses right then we're all screwed and the Volturi will come after us, I'm sure!"

Esme interrupted, "Just calm down, Rose. Everything will be fine"

"Yeah I mean she did hit her head after all. People will just think she's crazy" Emmet laughed about it.

Edward sighed and Megan ran over to them, "Hey guys. Carlisle said he's almost done with Bella and that other kid and we'll be set to go"

Esme nodded, "Right"

Rosalie didn't want to let things go, though, "So what? We're just going to pretend nothing happened?"

Edward scoffed, "What was I supposed to do? Let her get killed?"

There was silence as his answer and he laughed humorlessly, "Whatever. I'll take care of it"

Suddenly Bella showed herself, "Hey uh . . ."

They all looked at her as if she were a freak, "Could I speak to Edward for a sec?"

Megan jabbed Edward's side and winked, making her sibling very uncomfortable and he pushed her away with the others who left Edward and Bella alone.

Megan didn't know what they spoke about but it sure was short because he came strolling out as quick as a fox to the car to get away. Carlisle met them and drove home without a word. But it wasn't needed. They all knew the danger they faced and they had to make sure Bella never found out about their secret.

-8888888888888888888888-

It was two months later when Bella and Megan became good enough friends that she herself invited Megan to go with everyone to the La Push beach.

Megan was all excited. She had never been to the beach before! And what was better was the La Push beach was on the other side of the river a few miles out. It was where her family didn't want her to go but she made sure they wouldn't find out. She instead told them that she would be spending the day with Bella and the rest of her friends.

Thankfully they bought into it all except for Edward of course but he never said a word. Perhaps it was because he saw it as some sort of revenge?

Whatever it was, Bella, her and the gang all went down to the beach and Megan was completely stoked and ready. When they got there, all she could do was breathe it all in. She just sat on the beach as soon as they got there and stared out into the ocean. It got her thinking.

' _Bella and Edward have been talking a bit more recently. But then why is he still all bitchy? He likes her right? Boys are so weird.'_

"Hey Megan!" she heard her voice being called by Bella and she immediately pounced up and ran towards the van where she stayed at a safe distance. Beside her were a few boys she didn't recognize but she still came over and smiled.

"Hi!" The boys smiled back at her warmly and she just grinned wider.

Bella chuckled, "These are my friends from the reservation, Quil, Embry and Jacob. Guys, this is Megan. She lives with the Cullens'."

Immediately the boy's faces dropped and Megan didn't know why. Did they not like her family?

"The Cullens" Jacob practically hissed, "You're a Cullen?"

Megan sensed the tension and wanted to lighten it so badly, "Oh no! No my full name is Megan Flare" she still smiled, "Dr. Cullen adopted me when I was young."

Bella tried to help her, sensing the shift in mood as well, "She's been homeschooled most of her life. This was her first year at a public school"

Jacob hummed but still didn't smile at her again, "I see."

Bella tried changing the subject, "I tried to get Edward to come too but he wouldn't come for some reason. Must not like water or something"

Quil growled, "The Cullens' don't come here"

Megan suddenly felt very unwelcome and she backed off a little when Embry glared at her.

But she felt brave enough, "Why not? You make it sound as if they're not allowed to"

Jacob motioned for Bella to follow him for a walk and she did, "I'll be back soon, Megan. Don't get into any trouble"

Megan grumped a bit but she was still around Angela and Jessica. That didn't stop the boys though, "The Cullens' _aren't_ allowed here. And frankly, neither are you."

' _I guess now I know why they didn't want me to come to this part of the land. These guys are rude but they know something. Do they know what my family is?'_

But she didn't bother to argue. Instead she just chose to wait for Bella to come back with Jacob. It was an awkward while waiting for Bella to return but when she did, she couldn't've been happier. She jump-hugged her but let go abruptly when she heard Jacob growl a little at her. As they all left La Push, the 'normal' kids all talked and shouted as if nothing had happened but Megan and Bella knew something was off and had a mutual understanding and question in their minds.

' _Why did the reservation boys hate the Cullens' and not want them or her on their land?'_

There were so many questions running through her mind, she didn't realize that they had already made it back to Bella's house.

"Hey Megan. Do you want to hang out with me for a while?"

Megan's mood suddenly lifted high, "Sure!"

They went into her home and conversed about tons of meaningless and funny things, waiting for Charlie to get home so he could take her back to the Cullens'.

"So has anyone asked you to prom yet, Megan?"

"No. You?" she didn't really understand prom very well as her family never told her but she knew Bella knew enough about it and she was curious.

Bella nodded, "Yeah a lot of guys have asked me but . . . I don't much care for them. I actually got Eric to go with Angela and Mike to go with Jessica."

"Really? Yeah they'd make good couples. But do you not want to go to prom?"

Bella looked mildly disgusted, "I can't dance. And to 'dance' with someone I barely know around people I barely know? Forget it"

Megan grinned, "I get ya. But Edward taught me to dance when I was little. Maybe he could teach you! I'll ask him if you want?"

Bella looked suddenly terrified at the idea, "Oh! No! Don't bother" she laughed, "Ii wouldn't want to cause anyone any trouble anyway. Hmm. I'm not going to prom. I'm just gonna stay home"

Megan smiled, "Yeah me too, probably. Hey we could _not_ go together!"

After hours of conversing, Megan finally thought that Bella had completely opened up to her and she was happy. Finally Charlie got home and was able to take Megan back home to Carlisle, Esme and her siblings but in truth, Megan was a bit nervous. She knew she was going to be in trouble because odds were, Edward already told them that she went to La Push beach.

When Charlie dropped her off and drove away, Megan was about to open the door quietly when Carlisle burst quickly through, dragged her in, and threw her on the couch. The whole family stood in front of her looking upset.

Carlisle shook his head at her, "Why did you lie to us?"

Megan blinked, "I didn't. I said I was going to hang out with my friends" she said hopefully.

Esme looked more upset than she'd ever seen her, "Megan, you could have been hurt. We can't protect you in that territory! We've told you that you can't go over there so why did you?"

Megan was actually at a loss. She really didn't know why they were getting all upset. She was fine and she was with her friends. Nothing would have attacked her in a group that size and around so many people. Then she realized.

"Some boys from the reservation said that Cullens' aren't allowed on the beach or near the reservation. Why is that?"

Carlisle sighed, "It's because they are an enemy clan. Natural enemies actually. We made a treaty long ago with their ancestors that we would never set foot on their territory and they'd leave us alone."

Megan still didn't understand, "I don't get it. How could they hurt you guys? They're just human. Right?"

Emmet just came out with it, "They're shapeshifting werewolves."

Megan's eyes bulged at the bluntness.

Edward explained, "What he means is that their tribe's spiritual animal is a wolf so when a threat is nearby, aka vampires, their tribe animal is released within them and they transform into wolves to protect their clan."

"Oh. But just because I live with you guys, they hate me too? That's doesn't make any sense. I'm not a threat to them. I'm not a werewolf. I'm just like them except I'm a tiger! I don't get it"

Alice sat by her, "It's okay. We know you're not really a threat to anyone, Megan. It's just they don't like anyone that associates with us."

Megan pouted and brought her knees up to her chest, "So they hate me just because of that? That's stupid. They're stupid. You guys aren't even a threat either. You're vegetarians and only eat animals. They're stupid" tears started to form in her eyes.

Emmet snorted at her pouty face, "I agree, Flicks"

Carlisle saw the saddened look in his daughter's eyes and he softened completely, although not wanting to show it, "Just don't go over there again, alright? By the way, you're grounded."

Megan blinked at him, "From what?"

Carlisle thought for a while. He didn't want to take her friends away and she didn't have any devices or anything he could take away.

"I'll get back to you on that" with that, he smirked and came over to lean in front of her, "You have no idea how worried we were for you, Megan. Just don't ever do that to us again, okay? Tell us where you are truly going next time. Alright?"

She nodded and he brought her in for a hug, as did Esme.

Esme sighed, "We love you so much Megan. Please don't make us worry"

"I won't"

Carlisle picked her up in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist, "First part of being grounded is you have to go to bed early. No dinner."

She whined against his shoulder, "Daaaaad"

Carlisle laughed, "Fine. You get an apple and milk but that's it. Learn your lesson"

She laughed in his ear and hugged him close, "Okay. I ate at Bella's anyway so I'm not hungry"

Everyone heard the conversation and laughed under their breath. Carlisle just kissed her cheek and laid her in bed, "You're still going to bed early. Good night sweety. I love you very much"

"Good night. Love you too"

-8888888-

It was just a week later that Edward told everyone that Bella found out their secret.

 **-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**


	3. Why Am I So Special?

Bella Swan knew.

She finally knew!

And now Edward was going to bring her over to their home to officially meet all of them!

Megan was so excited and she couldn't wait to show her friend what she truly was.

Esme laughed at her jittering legs, "Hun just calm down or you'll be exhausted before she even gets here"

"I can't help it! She'll be the first one human to ever know what I am! It's exciting"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "I don't see what's so special about her. She's just a stupid human"

Megan threw a tomato at her only for it to be caught, "In case you've forgotten, I'm kind of human, too, Rose"

Rosalie smirked, "You transform into a giant tiger, Megan. I don't call that being a normal human being"

Megan was starting to get ruffled but Emmet broke it up, "Okay so what are we supposed to be making?"

Megan grinned, "Spaghetti! Bella and I love it. Now get cooking, dude!"

Emmet ruffled her hair, "You're the one who eats so why don't you cook?"

"Esme doesn't allow me near the stove!"

Esme laughed, "For good reasons"

Alice let out a high-pitched giggle, "She only set the kitchen on fire the one time"

"Yeah!" Megan agreed but realized that she was being made fun of, "Hey!"

Jasper snorted, "Always quick to the draw"

She glared at him, "Ah shut it"

"Do we even need to make so much food?" Rosalie complained again but before anyone could reply, they could all sense Bella and Edward's presence.

Esme was the first to greet them, "Bella! Hello! I hope you're hungry. We made you and Megan Italian!"

Bella looked guilty and nervous, "Oh uh . .. great yeah I'm starving"

Edward sighed, "Guys she already ate"

Rosalie broke a salad bowl in her hands, "Well that's just great!"

Bella went on, "Yeah I'm sorry. It's just that I know that you guys don't eat and-"

"I think it's very considerate of you, dear" Esme tried to clear things up. She turned to Rose, "Clean that up" Rose just scoffed before gruffly going to get a dustpan.

Megan sighed at the finished meal, "Well I guess that just means more for me then. I'm starving!"

Carlisle just closed his eyes and smirked, "You're always starving"

Bella interrupted their little banter, "So Megan. _You're_ not a vampire?"

Megan stuffed her face with spaghetti from the pot before her mother could stop her, "Nah. I'm human. And yet I'm not"

"Megan use a plate if you're going to eat" Esme scolded her.

"We're going to play baseball, right? I don't want to get too stuffed and puke after we play, do I?"

Edward coughed and Megan just shot him a look so Megan just grinned at Bella, "Don't worry. I'll show you what I am on the field. I can't wait to see your face!"

Alice popped up, "Well let's not waste any time then! Let's go! The storm's coming soon!"

Bella looked confused, "Storm?"

Megan winked at her, "You'll see. They get way too excited whenever a storm hits. It's the only time they can go all out"

They all got into two different cars and drove away out into the forest into a nearby field.

Bella walked alongside Megan and asked her in a whisper, "So what did you mean back there when you said you're human and yet not?"

Megan was nervous and a bit scared. What if Bella ended up rejecting her? Did she even like cats? She never had a pet she knew of, "How about I show you after the game?"

Bella nodded in acceptance and the family started to have some fun.

Megan began to notice just how well Bella and Edward reacted with one another. It was like they were made for each other and Megan couldn't help but to feel a tad lonely. She will never see any one like her ever again. It just would never happen. She'd always be alone in that way and it depressed her a little.

Finally the storm kicked in and the fun began. Of course she and Bella stayed out of the action. Bella was referee while Megan just liked to watch. She wasn't much for sports but she did like to watch her siblings hash it out with one another. Bella looked nervous but Megan relished in the moment when the lightning struck and Alice threw the ball. Rosalie hit the ball on point making it crack against the ball like the sound of thunder.

Bella nodded, "Okay I see why you need storms"

Megan smirked, "You should see them play-fight. You think _this_ is dramatic."

They batted a few more times and meanwhile, Bella took a few moments to look back at Megan, wondering why she was so different. What she was. It was nerve-racking not to know.

It was Emmet's turn to bat and he managed to hit it too hard like always.

But something was different in that moment. Everyone could sense it except for Bella. Something was wrong.

Alice shouted, "Stop!"

Carlisle looked back at Megan, Bella and Edward, "Edward, you get them out of here at once"

Megan looked frightened as did Bella but she stayed put, "Is it those Vampires that keep killing people here, dad?"

He nodded, "Yes. Now do as I say and-"

"It's too late" Edward stopped them, "They're here"

In the fog near the woods, they would see three figures walking towards them and Bella gulped, "Who are they? What do they want?"

Edward whispered, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't've brought you here"

Megan looked back at Bella and stood in front of her as if to protect her, "Don't worry, Bella. Everything's going to be fine. We'll protect you."

"Just let down your hair. It'll help cover up your scent" Edward helped Bella mask herself but Rosalie just scoffed.

"Like that'll help. I can smell her from across the field"

"Shut up Rosalie" Edward was serious this time and Rose stopped talking.

The newcomers got closer and the one in the middle smiled at them with red eyes. Megan immediately felt uneasy and growled.

"My name is Laurent. This is James and Victoria. Sorry for intruding on your game but curiosity got the better of us."

Carlisle stood at the front, "I'm Carlisle and this is my family. Am I to understand that you are the ones who have been killing in the area?"

Laurent looked guilty, "Oh I'm so sorry. We did not know this territory was claimed. We were just passing through"

Victoria sneered, "We led the hunters up North off course. They shouldn't bother you"

Carlisle looked grateful, "Thank you."

"Do you mind if we join you before we leave?"

Carlisle looked hesitant and for good reason so Laurent went further, "We will not harm anyone. What is the problem?"

Carlisle sighed, "Alright. A few of us were leaving anyway. You may take their place."

They looked excited and Victoria smirked again, "I'm the one with the wicked curveball"

Emmet smirked back at her, "I'm sure we can handle you"

"Oh-ho! Well what are we waiting for then?" Laurent was happy to begin.

But then a gust of wind blew through the air and Megan feared the worst when it ran through Bella's hair, unmasking her scent. James breathed it in and grinned hungrily, "You brought a snack"

He tried lunging for Bella but Megan reacted and transformed, leaping forward to shield her family from the hunter. She gave a mighty roar and the man-eaters were shocked and some fear shone in their eyes.

Laurent gasped, "Beautiful. I hadn't seen one of you in ages." He swallowed, "But I can see we are not welcome here"

Edward stood beside Megan and all of the Cullens' shielded Bella from them as if they'd still attack at any moment. Megan growled at James who still looked like he wanted to fight but Laurent stopped him, "James! Come on!"

James gave another glare at Megan and Bella before leaving with his small clan angrily.

They ran from sight but Megan refused to transform back, staring at the spot they disappeared until Edward pat her shoulders, "It's alright. Transform back. We got clothes for you in the car. Come on, Flicker"

Megan whined but followed him quickly to Bella's truck in the middle, transforming as she got in and quickly got her clothes on. Bella and Edward got on either side of her and Bella just looked shocked.

Finally as they got to moving, she managed to speak, "Megan you changed into a giant tiger"

Megan laughed, "Yeah sorry I couldn't give you a warning, Bella"

Bella just changed the subject, "Where are we going, Edward?"

"Far away. I saw into James' mind. He's a hunter and he's not going to stop until he's gotten you. It's an obsession for him and we've just made this is greatest hunt ever. We've got to get you as far away as possible. You can't ever return"

Bella looked ready to explode, "What?! No! I have to get home to Charlie! We can't just leave him!"

Edward laughed at her naivety, "What? No! That's the first place he'll look"

"All the more reason to go there and lure him away! Please Edward, please! I can't just leave my dad like this. He might get killed!"

Megan leaned forward to her brother, "Edward let's get her home now, alright? She has the right to do this"

Edward growled, "We have to think of a plan. You have to leave tonight so you have to make up some excuse as to why"

"Ooo! Break up with him, Bella!" Megan spoke out.

"What?"

Suddenly, Emmet landed on the car and Bella freaked out. Edward just kept driving, "Don't worry. It's just Emmet"

Bella nodded, "Alright. I guess it'll work."

They got up to Bella's driveway when she got out and the acting began of course Edward never was a great actor. He got back to the truck and ushered Megan to get into the back while he leapt up into the trees. Megan did so but could faintly sense James was nearby of course she didn't have to worry much. She had both her brothers there to protect her and Bella.

Finally Bella got back into the truck crying, driving off and when she was finally out of vision of the house, Megan swung herself back in the middle, disturbing Bella a little, "Sorry" she said.

Edward appeared on Bella's left, "Let me in"

Bella shifted to the middle with Megan now on the right side and Edward was now in the driver's seat, driving them home.

Or in Bella's case, to the Cullen house.

When they finally got to the house, Rosalie was pissed of course but what was new.

But then they felt something nearby and Edward stopped the two of them from entering the house. Laurent was there but Carlisle calmed Edward, "It's alright. Laurent came to warn us"

Laurent glanced at Megan a few times but explained himself, "I'm sorry for the trouble we've caused. James won't stop until he's killed your human friend. I came to tell you because I've grown tired of their games. James and Victoria live a different way than I wish to. I wish you good luck. Especially to you, shapeshifter"

Megan looked surprised as did everyone else, "Y-you said something at the field. That you hadn't seen something like me in ages. Did you mean another tiger?"

Laurent just nodded, "I've traveled far, young one and I'm afraid you're a long way from home."

"Vampires like you murdered my entire clan. Vampires with red eyes" Megan shifted a little. She was nervous as to what Laurent would do but he just smiled.

"I'm sorry. Your kind was deeply respected years ago in the time of legends. I'm sorry that you have to be the last one. You are not like the other shapeshifters here. You're different. Worthy of even a vampire's praise. I wish you luck, young one"

Megan didn't know what to say. What was she truly then? She had been too young to know when her clan was destroyed. Her kind was respected in legends? What the hell was she and there were other shapeshifters in Forks!?

She just stood there perplexed until Carlisle pulled her out of her thoughts, "I'll explain later. Come now. We must get Bella to safety."

She nodded in agreement but couldn't help still wondering. Everyone was in such a big hurry to do things and help Bella get out of the state. They had to arrange passports, vehicles, explanations and all the works. Finally they were all in the garage and Carlisle and Esme told her something she would hate.

Carlisle took her shoulders, "I'm sorry Megan but it's too dangerous for you to come with us. You must stay here in safety alright? We already know James will not look here for you since Laurent came to warn us. You'll be safe"

"What!? No! Dad, I'm coming with you!"

Esme took over," Sweety please just stay here. We don't want you getting hurt."

"And it's okay for you guys to get hurt? No way! I'm coming too!"

"Megan-"

"No! You're my family and I get to protect you too! It's not just you guys that have to protect me! I can help! I-"

Carlisle knocked her out, hitting the back of her head and picked her up in his arms with a sigh.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared. Carlisle explained, "I'm not going to watch my only mortal child get killed. She's too precious. You all understand this"

Edward and the rest of them understood and slowly went back to their duties solemnly. The only bad thing was they didn't know when they'd return. They just knew they had to kill James one way or another.

-88888888888888-

It was a few hours later when Megan woke up locked in her room in the darkness.

' _Those idiots left me!'_

She got up and went to the door but it was locked and reinforced. She couldn't open it. Frantically she looked around and saw the window.

' _Alright here goes nothing.'_

Without thinking she transformed and leapt throw the window, breaking the glass and landing on her feet a few yards down. She took a moment to adjust before taking off, letting her senses take her. She breathed in her family's scents and they all came at her at once in the thick of the humid night.

' _They went to the airport! But where could they be going!?'_

Then it hit her. She remembered them talking about it before and thought she hated the thought she remembered, ' _Fucking Phoenix, Arizona'_

But she didn't waste any time. After all, it wasn't the first time she had run for that long and far. Her family hadn't been gone long and if she was lucky she might just beat them there with all of the stops they might make. She knew Jasper and Alice had taken Bella to Phoenix and knowing Jasper, they would make all the stops they could to give him a break from breathing in human blood in an enclosed airplane.

She didn't pay much attention to how far she was going or how long it really took her but she managed to finally get there within two days of a travel without being spotted. It was a gift of hers to be stealthy, after all.

She knew she was close. She sniffed the air once more and her instincts rushed. Bella was heading to a specific direction all on her own!

Once more she took off in determination until she finally made it to a Ballet studio. She could hear voices inside.

' _The vampire_ ' her hunting instincts rose and she went into predator mode, stalking inside.

When she got inside, she could hear trouble. She was at the top of some stairs when she saw the vampire stalking around Bella. Megan growled and before James could attack her, she pounced with a roar. She landed with precision and roared fiercely in James' face as she pinned him down.

"Megan!" Bella shouted, "You're here!"

Megan got distracted in that one moment and James knocked her off of him and she staggered but managed to stay at the defensive in front of Bella, hissing threateningly.

James just smiled, "You're the one Laurent was asking me not to kill. Don't worry. If you let me eat this human here I'll be happy to let you live"

Megan hissed again and James tilted his head, "Maybe"

She pounced again and attacked but it was in that moment when Megan realized that she really didn't have any battle experience. She was just fighting from the heart, batting at him with her giant paws and that really wasn't helping her in this situation.

James knocked her away and Megan hit a stone pillar, breaking a few of her ribs. She was hurting really bad but she still managed to bring herself back up and make a threatening face at the attacker.

She pounced again abut James just laughed, "You'll never learn!" he ducked under her and punched her in the abdomen, knocking her a few yards away. She tried getting up again but this was a wound she couldn't ignore.

"Megan!" Bella shrieked in fear and she tried getting up once more but her feet betrayed her and she dropped again, transforming back to her human form.

James came over to her, laughing, "Well isn't this a sight? Laurent told me not to kill you but you are the one who attacked me first. I'm sure he'd understand. Perhaps I'll kill you first? Then you can be back with your miserable dead family."

Megan had fire in her eyes and James grinned as he leaned down to her, "Don't worry. I'll kill you fast. I promise"

But just as he was about to strike, he was knocked away. Megan was on the verge of passing out but she knew who the newcomer was.

"E-Edward" she made out and her brother stood at her defense and Bella's.

"Don't worry, Flicker. I'll protect you both, I promise!"

"Oh really?!" Megan heard James roar but before she could tell what was going to happen, she passed out and saw nothing.

She woke up a few times, blearily, hearing a few things here and there.

She heard her father, "How did she get here?! Emmet I thought you reinforced the door and windows!"

"T-the windows?"

She blacked out again and came to a few minutes later.

"3 broken ribs, internal bleeding in her intestines and a broken back. How is she not dead yet?"

"It'll be alright, Carlisle. She's strong. She'll make it. She's already healing"

"I know but will it be fast enough?"

"Will she be alright?" she heard one of her brothers in the distance.

She blacked out again and came back within the hour, vision better and she looked around to see a hospital room.

A voice beside her alerted her, "Megan!"

Megan looked to the side to see her father, "Dad" she said weakly, "What happened?" she sat up and Carlisle was upset at that but say she wasn't in pain.

He looked confused but answered her, "James is dead. We all arrived shortly after Edward. When everything was taken care of we got both you and Bella to the hospital right away. Actually I'm surprised you can sit up, Megan"

Her siblings were on the other side of her and they too looked surprised. Emmet explained, "You were beat up pretty bad, Flicks. It's a miracle you survived. I mean we know you heal fast but damn"

Megan smirked a little but frowned again, "Why is Bella in the hospital too?"

Esme told her, "James managed to bite her but Carlisle managed to get there right on time to remove the venom. Bella's going to be fine. She's just exhausted mostly."

Megan nodded, "That's good"

Carlisle pushed her back down to the bed, "WHAT POSSESSED YOU FOLLOW US IN THE FIRST PLACE?! I TOLD YOU TO STAY HOME! DAMMIT MEGAN!"

Everyone was shocked by Carlisle's sudden anger and he realized that, taking a breath, "I'm sorry it's just that. . . You're precious to me. I mean . . . you know. I've raised you for a while now and-"

Megan jumped and hugged him tight, "I'm sorry. I understand. You're like my dad, Carlisle. You've all protected and raised me since I was young. But I couldn't just let you guys face James without me. I love you guys too much to see you guys get hurt"

Carlisle hugged her back with tears in his eyes, "I love you too. We love you too."

Esme pat her husband's back and reached forward to kiss her 'daughter's' forehead, "We all love you so much, sweety"

Emmet, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper all watched the scene with smiles on their faces, agreeing with their family.

Megan smiled as she let go of her adopted father, "I promise I won't do anything reckless again. It's just that. . . Bella's a part of this family now too. I was just trying to protect her as well"

Edward walked in, "And I'm glad you did Flicker"

Megan grinned at him, "Edward! How's Bella doing?"

Edward smiled, "She's okay thanks to you. If you hadn't gotten there on time then James would have killed her for sure. Thank you Flicker."

Megan smiled back at him and nodded.

They were all safe and that's all that mattered.

Carlisle groaned, "Now we just got to sneak you out without the doctors noticing. You were in critical condition a couple of hours ago after all"

The family all looked unsure on how they would do that but it turned out simpler than they thought in the end.

A few weeks later, Bella was still in crutches from her 'falling injury' but Edward still managed to take her to prom anyway. Megan decided not to go.

She stayed at home looking out the window in thought.

' _Just how special was my clan? Why did those red-eyed Vampires kill them? Who were they?'_

She bit her lip and growled at herself, _'And who are the other shapeshifters her on Forks? I can't seem to make it out!'_

As the moon shone in the night sky, she listened to the crickets in the distance and rustling wind blowing through the trees. She let all of her senses become one with the forest outside, taking it all in.

' _What am I?'_

 **-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**


	4. Happy Birthday, Bella?

Megan stretched out on the couch putting her feet on Jasper's lap and laying her head in Emmet's lap. She knew they really didn't appreciate her using them but Emmet merely rubbed her forehead with his thumb in a comforting manner. She was just about to fall asleep when Alice came out of nowhere and snapped a picture of the scene.

"Aw! That's so cute, guys! I didn't know you could all be so loving to each other! Like true siblings! Eeeee!"

Before anyone could say nothing back, she disappeared again and Jasper just sighed.

"Well . . . That's never going to be let go"

Emmet just snorted, "She's your girl. You should be tougher with her"

"Is that why Rosalie is so bitchy all of the time?"

Megan chimed in with a sigh, "Can you guys shut up? I'm trying to sleep"

Jasper looked a bit concerned, "Why's that?"

"Not sleeping, right?" Emmet snorted, "We can hear you tossing and turning at night like a washer and dryer."

Megan groaned, "I've been dreaming"

The boys glanced at each other, "About what?" asked Jasper.

Megan wasn't sure at first what to say. She stayed silent for a while and stared at the ceiling, searching for an answer, "My clan." Was all she could say for a while.

"I've been thinking. Just what am I? Laurent spoke as if I was something special but I couldn't be, right? I'm just . . . .me"

Carlisle, having overheard the conversation, sighed. He wandered to his small library in silence before returning to the silent living room. Everything was quiet today. Esme took Edward and Rosalie out for a hunt so it was only him, Jasper, Emmet, Alice and Megan.

' _She hasn't been taking the last few weeks very well. It's bothering her. All of the questions. Perhaps this shall put her mind at ease'_

He came out into the living room and dropped the large book onto Megan's stomach, making groan in discomfort, "Carlisle" she breathed out, "Why did you just do that?"

Carlisle smiled slightly, "My apologies. I thought you were awake. I've got you something I think you'll find your answers in. I think it's time you knew. You were too young when we found you to understand your own legends but now . . . I think you're ready."

Megan just sat up in between the two boys and stared at the book he had given her, "The Legends of South America. What could be in here that would help me?"

Carlisle just ruffled her hair, "Trust me. Just read it. Come on boys. Esme will be back soon with Edward and Rose. Then we can all go and hunt ourselves. We all need to be well fed for tomorrow. I know it will be hard for you especially, Jasper."

Megan stared at them, "What's happening tomorrow?"

Emmet flicked her forehead, "It's Bella's birthday tomorrow! Alice has been talking all week about having a party for her here tomorrow night!"

"Oh. I guess I just tuned her out"

"Hey I heard that!" a voice shouted from nowhere but the small group just laughed.

Carlisle ushered them out and left Megan to her own thoughts.

She stared at the book with apprehension _, 'What's in here that he thinks I'll find what I want to know?'_

She opened up to the first page with the contents and read through them _, 'Hm. All of these are tribes. Places and their Myths'_

She let her eyes scan the rest of the page until she finally found something that caught her eye, _'Tribo de Fogo'_ her heart skipped a little when she read it, ' _Tribe of Fire.'_

It came back to her, _'I lived in the Amazons near the Black River._ ' She turned to the page that the Tribe was on and read. There wasn't much that was known about the people but there were legends that were witnessed by neighboring tribes. That the Tribo de Fogo could shapeshift.

Her heart sped up even more and she began to shudder. A few memories came back to her. Meaningless but so full of life. She was learning to hunt with her father. She was cooking her kill by the fire with her clan. She was laughing with the children her age.

She was hiding under her bed listening to her family being murdered.

Megan gasped and slammed the book shut. She hadn't even realized that tears had crawled down her face. She could taste the sweaty tears and she licked them away instinctively. Taking a breath, Megan walked slowly to her room with the book in hand and laid down on her bed.

She hugged the book to her chest and laid there for what seemed like hours.

' _Keep it away. I can't bear them again. I can't. Keep them all away. I can't stand it. The memories'_

She fell asleep, crying, letting the breeze through the window cradle her as if sensing her fears.

In the next room, Edward had been listening to her thoughts and felt her pain and fears. He felt sorrow for his sister but he didn't know what to do. He knew she was blocking out all of the memories of her past but it was destroying her. She needed to remember and accept it but what could they do to help her? She'd just ignore it and continue on the path she's paved. A future of ongoing fear.

-88888888888888888888888888888-

The next day, Megan met Bella at school and she knew it was her birthday but didn't say anything, knowing Bella hated attention. Edward for the first time sat with them and Angela, Mike, Eric and Jessica which was a shocker. Megan above everyone else was the most surprised, knowing Edward didn't really much like crowds.

After school, Megan was pushed in the car forcibly by Emmet, "Come on! We have to hurry and get home to get the place ready!"

Megan groaned as she hit her head, "Emmet! That hurt! And why do we have to fix up anything? Bella doesn't care what the house looks like!"

Alice huffed, "Everything has to be perfect! Right Rose?"

Rosalie hopped in the car and ignored Alice.

Megan snorted, "It's just her birthday, Alice. It's not that big of a deal. Right Jasper?"

Jasper wound his arm around her shoulder, "Just remember that next time _your_ birthday comes around."

Megan pouted and shut up, and instead of talking anymore, she made herself comfortable in Jasper's brotherly affection. It was rare after all.

Edward met them back home after he had dropped off Bella, an excited look on his face. Megan giggled at him, "Edward you look like you just caught the biggest bear in the forest."

Edward just shook his head at her, the smile still there. About an hour passed on by before Alice almost lost it.

"Everything is almost ready!" Alice practically squeaked, "Esme! Is the party food ready? Rosalie! What about the party favors? Jasper why are you laughing at me? Megan do something!"

Megan just stood there and sighed, "Alice, Bella hates surprises. You should know this by now"

There was an uneasy silence and Edward finally spoke up, "Um . . .Well I'm going to go pick Bella up. You guys try not to kill each other, alright?" with that, he escaped in the night from his family.

Alice grumbled but immediately started barking orders once more.

Carlisle came over to her and shook her shoulder affectionately, "You find any answers in that book I gave you?"

Megan bit her lip and swallowed, "I think so. A little. I remember some things but nothing of great importance. I guess . . . is it really that important that I should know? Or should I? I don't know"

Carlisle felt her confusion and took a breath, "You'll find your own answers someday. I have faith in you, sweetheart."

She smiled at Carlisle and hugged him with a small purr in the back of her throat, seeking more affection from her father figure.

Carlisle smiled and held her close, _'I hope I never have to see you die, little one. I don't think I could ever bear it'_

Esme watched the two from a quiet distance and smiled at them, ' _You'd swear they were actually father and daughter. But then again I can't say anything. I love her just the same.'_

The door of Bella's truck creaked open and everyone stopped everything they were doing. Alice shook in anticipation, "This is it everybody! She's coming!"

Emmet rolled his eyes and disappeared, probably to install one of Bella's presents into her car.

As Edward and Bella moved through the house to get to them, Megan listened closely, curiosity getting to her. But she wished she hadn't for in the moment they were speaking softly to one another, Edward spoke of the name 'Volturi'.

Megan began to shake but she didn't know why. She didn't even understand what the Volturi was. Was it important to know? She didn't understand but she couldn't get rid of the nagging fear that crept upon her like ice on her skin.

Carlisle noticed her shivering and narrowed his eyes at the look in her eyes. Complete and utter fear and confusion.

"Megan?" he asked and it snapped her out of her thoughts. Megan gulped and looked at Carlisle with an expression that was unreadable.

"Carlisle. . . . Would you tell me what the Volturi is later?"

Carlisle felt a prickle of fear enter his own mind when she spoke the name but put on a face to make her feel better at ease, "Of course sweety. We'll talk later after Bella leaves."

She nodded and let her eyes wander off to Emmet who had just jumped back in the house, "Done" he smirked to himself.

Bella and Edward entered the room and amazingly enough, Bella was actually wearing the dress that Alice had given her. Bella smiled at all of them and looked completely embarrassed. Everyone was holding a present for her.

"Guys. I told you no gifts" she rolled her eyes with a smile.

Alice hopped over to her, "Oh suck it up! You only turn eighteen once!"

Everyone started giving her her gifts and Bella only got redder and redder. Rosalie awkwardly gave her a necklace that Alice picked out, Emmet put in a stereo in her car, Alice and Jasper of course got her the dress and then it was Megan's turn.

Megan snapped herself out of her thoughts and came up to Bella, "I know you hate gifts but I couldn't resist getting you this!" she smiled and handed Bella a small charm bracelet with a tiny tiger face on it. The eyes held small pieces of amber that glowed.

Bella looked surprised, "Whoa! Megan this is so cool. I love it. Thanks."

Megan smirked at everyone else who looked outdone by her. Carlisle and Esme just shook their heads and Esme laughed a little, "Okay Bella. Now here's our present and I promise then the torture can end"

Bella laughed with her and took the small box that Esme gave her. She tried opening it but her finger slipped.

It all happened so quickly.

The blood. The scent. The sudden danger as Jasper freaked out and lunged towards Bella.

Megan just reacted and transformed as Edward pushed Bella out of the way. Megan roared magnificently to snap Jasper out of it but it didn't work and he tried to get around her but she blocked him.

Megan swiped at him with her paws as the others tried to get him out of the room. Alice tried comforting him, "Jasper calm down! It's just a little . . . blood"

But then everyone could smell it. Edward had accidentally knocked Bella into a small table and a glass vase broke and cut her arm open more, blood going everywhere.

Jasper lunged in his thirst but Megan was too quick and swiped him across the face with her large claws. It managed to put him back a little but Megan wasn't prepared for Jasper to attack _her_.

He came at her in his blind rage and thirst and grabbed her, squeezing too tightly, and threw her out the window past the deck and against a tree.

Megan landed against it harshly and yowled in the hurt, not just physical. Her emotions had been bruised. Never before did she think Jasper would ever hurt her and it made her sad. She whined and tried to get up but failed miserably, laying on the dirt ground in agony.

Jasper looked horrified at what he had done and it snapped him out of his blood thirst. He stared outside at the hurt his experiencing because of him, "Megan!"

He ran out to her and the others let him with Carlisle right behind him.

Edward helped Bella get to Carlisle's study and away from his family but it took all he had not to go kill Jasper himself. How dare he hurt Megan like that?! He truly wounded her.

Jasper looked terrified, "Megan are you okay?! I'm so sorry!"

Megan just whined in her tiger form and shuddered as she tried to move again. Carlisle pushed Jasper out of the way a little to assess her.

He felt her gently, "She'll be fine Jasper. You know how quickly she heals. She only has a few broken ribs, a broken arm and shoulder blade. It'll be healed by morning."

Jasper felt tears run down his cheeks as he gently pet his sister's fur. Alice kneeled beside him, "It'll be okay." She gently pet Megan's soft fur as well, "Won't it Megan?"

Megan slowly turned her head and licked Jasper's hand. He kneeled down and hugged her, earning him an affectionate growl.

Edward had joined them outside and listened to her thoughts, "It's okay Jasper. She forgives you. Can't say I do though"

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I snapped like that" Jasper contained himself, gaining control of his emotions once more.

Emmet sighed, "Well I don't know about you guys but I don't think Megan can just stay out here for the night."

"Sweety you'll have to transform back to human" Carlisle pat her leg softly.

Megan whined again and Rosalie understood, "Hold on. I'll get her a blanket" when she returned, she wafted the blanket over Megan's body and almost immediately, she transformed back but groaned in pain as she did so.

"Damn Jasper. Remind me never to piss you off again" Megan tried to lighten the mood but Jasper just felt worse.

"I'm sorry, Megan. It won't happen again." He swallowed and kept his emotions down.

Carlisle broke the tension, "Emmet. Get Megan to her room. I'll go take care of Bella and get her fixed up so she can go." He addressed his daughter, "Then I'll come tend to you, hun"

Quickly, Emmet picked her up, earning him a groan of hurt and Jasper growled at Emmet, "Be careful with her"

Emmet nodded, "Sorry Flicks" he carried her bridal style close to his chest and slowly moved her inside and up to her room, "You want on your bed, kid?"

Megan just nodded as he set her down softly, "Emmet?" she asked, "Jasper's going to be okay right? I know he didn't really mean it. Why did he go off like that though? He's been around blood before"

Emmet sighed, "I know kid and don't worry. He'll be fine. He'll probably be spoiling you for months now. As for him attacking well . . . Your blood being around doesn't count. You give off a certain scent in your blood that Vampires don't want."

"Oh" she said. She just felt now that her hygiene had been insulted, "Thanks Emmet. You're one of the best brothers ever" she said in a monotone voice.

Emmet rolled his eyes with a knowing smirk as he left the room, "I know"

After a while, Megan was able to move around a little but not much. She was at least able to lean down and grab her book though that Carlisle had given her.

She didn't open it though. She was too afraid.

Finally after what seemed like ages, Carlisle came upstairs, "Hey there. How are you feeling, hun? Edward just took Bella home. She's fine thanks to you and Edward."

Megan hummed, "Is Jasper okay?"

Carlisle smiled and nodded, "Yeah. He's fine. Alice is giving him a stern talk but he'll be alright."

Esme poked in the room too, "How you holding up?"

Megan smiled, "Good. I feel better. I can move around a bit now"

"Good" Carlisle assessed her again before finally feeling content with her healing, "You'll be fine by morning. No school for you tomorrow though. We all need a break I think. Tonight's really worn out everyone."

Megan nodded, "Alright. I'll text Bella in the morning and let her know I won't be at school. I'm sure she'll get my homework for me if I beg"

Esme laughed with her and Carlisle smiled again. Carlisle pat her leg affectionately for a few seconds before turning serious, "You asked about the Volturi earlier. You sure you want to know?"

Megan's curiosity peaked and she was all ears, "Yes"

Her adopted father looked lost in thought for a few moments before speaking, "I lived with the Volturi for a few decades when I was a young Vampire. They are a ruthless Italian Vampire court that banded together to make sure Vampires stayed hidden from human knowledge. They stop at nothing to make sure not one thing gets in their way. Not much else there is to it, really. Cold, merciless monsters who kill and feast on humans for fun and keep Vampires hidden from the world."

"Oh." Megan's thoughts plummeted, "Okay. Got it. It's just . . . When I heard Edward talking to Bella about it . . . I felt something terrible. Like I knew something. It was weird. Like a memory. But I've never heard of them before. At least I don't think so"

Carlisle didn't know what to say so Esme saved him, "It's alright sweety. I'm sure it means nothing. Now get some rest and get all healed up. In the morning you can ask all the more questions you want."

Megan smiled and nodded, covering herself up, "Alright. Night Mom. Night Dad"

Carlisle smiled and pecked her forehead while Esme came and did the same, "Goodnight my sweet" Esme spoke as she left the room with Carlisle and turned off the light for her to rest.

But Megan didn't rest. The whole night she laid awake as if something kept her from dropping her thoughts. The Volturi's name rang in her mind for hours. But finally her human mind couldn't take any more of the stress and she fell into a deep slumber for the night at last.

-888888888888888888888888-

The next few days were the best of Megan's life. Carlisle gave her the week off from school to cool down and of course she was worried at first about her grades and what not but Bella had her covered. Bella was worried sick at first when she realized none of them were at school but Megan put her mind at ease, telling her that the family just needed a break and she understood that.

They all coddled to Megan and seemed overly affectionate with her at first, especially Jasper, but Megan soon relaxed into it, not knowing what was about to happen.

She laid in Jasper's grasp, letting him hug her close. She could feel his worry and sorrow but she paid no mind to it. Jasper was still getting over what happened a few days ago. Right?

Megan cuddled into him seeking warmth she wouldn't find until finally Emmet grabbed a blanket and laid it over her. He sat on her other side on the couch and he and Jasper tucked her in the blanket as she drifted on and off to sleep.

Sleep was hard for her to find after all now. Ever since the name of the Volturi had been spoken, she found she could no longer sleep as usual. Rosalie and Alice watched with small smiles as their companions treated Megan with love and Edward just stared at Megan's closed eyes. He was the worst of them. He could feel her restlessness and the hurt that dwelled deep inside. He knew that she didn't know it but her thoughts were just destroying her from the inside. Every chance he could, he'd play a game with her and the family would talk as if nothing was going to happen.

Carlisle and Esme looked at the scene with sorrow. They'd miss this. The love they all shared.

But it wasn't going to last. They couldn't stay. The family talked the night after Bella left and Megan fell asleep. It was too dangerous for them to stay around. What if they ended up hurting Bella or Megan even worse next time? They couldn't let it happen.

So they decided that they would leave at the end of the week. Edward would show up at school to let Bella know of the decision Friday and tonight they would have to tell Megan. It was Thursday and they would all be leaving Friday afternoon. They had gotten everything ready in secret from Megan's view. They knew it would hurt Megan but they all decided that it was for the best. Not all of them agreed necessarily to it but they all agreed they didn't want either Bella or Megan hurt or worse killed.

"What do you want for dinner, Megan?" Esme spoke softly to her as to not disturb her rest too much.

Megan stirred a little in Jasper's arms and stretched, "I don't care. You pick"

Esme looked hopeless. She knew she was a picky eater.

Edward smiled, "Shrimp Alfredo pasta"

Megan opened an eye at him, "That's not fair Edward. That's too much work" she tried snuggling again as Jasper pet his thumb against her forehead calmingly.

"Oh nonsense!" Alice smiled, "Shrimp Alfredo it is! Come on Esme, I'll help" she had to get away. It was tearing her up inside.

Megan shook her head slightly at them but drifted back into sleep.

She had a dream this time.

A nightmare.

Of a man with Red eyes smiling at her like a Cheshire cat. He laughed with a high pitch in his haunting voice and it frightened her. She jolted up out of Jasper's arms a half hour later, spooking all of them.

Megan had tears running down her cheeks but she didn't know why. Who was that man!?

Edward didn't say anything but Rosalie perked at the fear in Megan's features, "Are you alright, Megan? Did you have a nightmare?"

Megan stopped her shivering and wrapped the blanket around herself, her breathing trying to calm itself down. Jasper breathed out, "Just breathe" and she did. She felt herself calm instantly thanks to him and his empath ways.

Carlisle watched the scene in interest, _'It's just not possible. How could she be so afraid of them? She's never known about them until last week. She couldn't possibly be dreaming about the Volturi, could she?'_

He looked to Edward and his confusion just raised when he nodded back to him _, 'What could this mean? I don't understand. But it can't change anything. We've already made up our minds. It'll be easier if we just break away as quickly as possible. She'll heal quicker that way. She should'_

Megan suddenly smelt the air and she licked her lips, "Food!" with that, she disappeared from sight and into the kitchen for her supper. No one laughed or smiled at her antics. Not this time. They felt too sad to. They didn't want to leave her. But they had to. To protect her.

When she was done, the family realized that neither of them could bring up the subject and merely let Megan go to bed without her knowing.

' _She'll find out in the morning. It'll be hard for her at first but this is a must. There are no other options to keeping her and Bella safe.'_ Thought Esme _, 'I just hope she forgives us'_

 **-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R **

**Can someone review my story? Let me know of what you think of the story so far? I've written a lot of other fanfics but this is actually my first Twilight fanfiction. I would like someone to give me some feedback if they could. Thanks guys!**


	5. Is This Really Good-bye?

Megan woke up Friday morning sensing that something was wrong. She got up from bed to the sound of nothing.

' _Strange. The house usually isn't this quiet.'_

She trotted down the stairs but no one was there. She listened anything that might lead her to her family but there was nothing.

' _Where could they have gone?'_

But then she could hear something from outside. They were speaking deliberately in a quiet manner for some reason. Megan listened in as silently as she could.

"I don't understand why we have to do this" Rosalie growled out.

Edward's voice could be heard, "You know why, Rose. This is the only way she and Bella can be safe."

"But maybe if we stayed then it would be better. We have no way of knowing" Jasper argued alongside Rose.

Alice sighed, "If we stay then Victoria will be sure to come and easily kill Edward and Bella AND maybe even Megan. The best way to lure Victoria away from Bella and Megan is to make her think we're gone. If she thinks that we abandoned them then she'll realize her revenge is pointless"

Megan felt tears in her eyes, ' _They're leaving?'_ she shuddered _, 'Without me? No it can't be. They can't leave me. They're my family. I can't lose my family again. Not again. No'_

"But it's not fair to Megan!" Rosalie shouted, "She'll think we hate her!"

"Rosalie don't shout. You'll wake her" Carlisle scolded her.

"It's too late Carlisle" Edward's shoulders' slumped in sorrow, "She can hear us."

Megan showed herself from behind the door, "You're leaving?" her face showed betrayal.

Everyone stood still in that moment, noting to be the first to tell the truth to her. Finally Carlisle came forward.

He came forward slowly and placed his hands on her cheeks, drying the tears away, "Megan. I'm so sorry. It's the only way to protect you and Bella. I'm sure you've heard that much of our conversation"

Megan began to cry again, "But dad . . . I don't understand. Why can't I come with you?! I don't need protecting! I can protect myself!"

Esme stepped in, "Sweety, this is to protect you AND Bella. If we all leave then there would be no one to protect her from Victoria if she decides to come. We need you here in case she does"

Megan shook her head violently and held on to Carlisle's hands, "No! You can't leave me, please! What about Bella? Does she know? Does she know you're all leaving too!?"

Edward looked completely torn apart, "No. I was going to tell her today."

"Edward!" Megan shouted, "Do you realize how much pain you'll put her through!? How much pain you're all putting me through!? I can't lose you! I can't lose any of you!"

Jasper, Emmet and Rose looked like the three most ripped apart by the decision. Jasper wanted so much to stay with her but he would follow Alice anywhere. He would listen to her and Emmet and Rose would listen to Carlisle.

Carlisle looked ready to break but he held strong, "I'm sorry Megan but there really isn't a choice. You'll have to push through. You'll have to be strong. And I know you're strong, Megan. You're so strong, sweety" he hugged her to him tightly and she hugged him back, letting her tears soak into his shirt.

Esme tried to come forward but found she couldn't. She was locked in place, too scared and too torn to move at all.

Carlisle shivered and broke away, "Promise me you won't follow us, Megan. You need to stay here and protect Bella. You understand this, right? Promise me"

Megan shivered and closed her eyes. She wanted to shake her head no so much but she knew in her heart that he was right.

Megan's tears consumed her features, "I promise"

Edward came forward beside Carlisle and hugged Megan himself, "Everything will be okay Megan. I know you'll protect her. You won't let anything stand in your way. I love you so much, Flicker, I really do."

Megan hugged Edward back and was reluctant to let him go. Slowly but surely, the others came nearer to each give their own good-byes.

Emmet was next. He hugged her tightly and picked her up in his strong arms and twirled her around to try and get her to smile but she didn't. She just hugged him back as fiercely as she could. Next was Rosalie who showed a little more restraint but still let a few tears get past her own shield.

"If it was up to me, I'd stay. You know that, right Megan?"

Megan nodded, "I love you too Rosalie"

They shared another hug before Jasper came over next, pushing Rosalie away and taking her in his arms. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. He just stood there with his head resting on hers, rocking her in his arms like a child. Before he parted from her, he kissed her forehead softly, "Love you Flicks. I'll miss you so much"

Megan suddenly had a revelation, "Wait. Are you saying you guys are leaving forever? You're leaving as in . . . . leaving for good?"

Their solemn faces revealed the truth and Megan felt the pain in her heart increase, "What!? No! You can't just up and leave for good! Victoria won't be after Bella and I forever! You have to come back some day! You have to promise me that! Dad! Mom!"

Carlisle shuddered and the pain in his own eyes were piercing. It was killing him, this good-bye, "You'll understand one day, Megan"

Megan just stared back into his eyes with pure betrayal.

Alice came forward, pushing Carlisle away a little, "Megan." She cupped her now red and tear-stained cheeks carefully, "Everything will be okay. I promise. You'll be happy. I've seen it. You have to trust me, alright?"

Megan didn't believe her and she was right to. Megan knew what Alice said was a lie but she didn't want to argue with them anymore. It was clear that they weren't going to change their minds on this.

Megan nodded and Alice walked away slowly from her. Then it was Esme's turn. She came forth and hugged her tightly, "I love you so much, Megan. Ever since the first day I saw you I knew. I knew you were special." She pulled away a little and smiled a little, "You're so special, Megan. You're so strong and amazing. Don't let anyone ever tell you any different. Alright?"

Megan nodded, "I won't. Mom"

Carlisle bit his lip before making one last comment, "Remember to read all of what's in that book, Megan. It'll have the answers in it you're looking for I promise. I know you were from the Tribe of Fire in South America. You were from a wandering clan of shapeshifters that were so strong and powerful beyond the scale of any mortal on earth. You can't remember much now because you've been repressing the memories. Edward told us about it all. Just read the book. Maybe one day you'll find even more answers of your past."

Megan nodded. She would read more of what was in the book. Maybe tonight she would. It isn't like she would have anything better to do.

Edward heard her thoughts, "Now don't think like that. You'll still have Bella. Please. Make her understand, too. Alright, Megan?"

Megan swallowed and nodded her head in affirmation, "I will. I promise. I'll protect Bella with my life"

The family gave her looks of admiration for her strong spirit and Carlisle hugged her one last time, "Just remember. We'll always love you Megan. Perhaps one day we will see each other again. Until then . . . . I wish you nothing but happiness"

With that they were gone.

They got into their cars and left. They drove off and Megan tried to sense where they were going from where she stood but everyone but Edward branched off into the distance. Edward drove his car to the direction of school and it was clear to Megan that it was then he was going to tell her good-bye.

Megan stood in that spot all throughout the day. Waiting. Watching.

Perhaps they'd change their minds and return home.

Maybe it was all just a sick joke?

She stayed there throughout the whole night in the cold in a blankness. Hunger didn't bother her nor did the cold. She just stayed there.

But then it was morning and still no one had returned.

Megan finally dropped to her knees in defeat.

"Rrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" she screamed into the sky, anger and sorrow flooding her senses.

Heavy and hot tears dragged down her cheeks as she slammed her fists against the ground, "Grah! Uh! Ah! Why!? Why?! Why did you all have to leave me!? Why?! It's not fair! Come back! Come back! Please! Carlisle! Edward! Jasper! Esme! Please! Emmet! Rose! Alice! Grrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

She slumped onto the ground in exhaustion after her tantrum, curling herself in a tight ball, not wanting to move an inch.

Eventually hunger won over and she carefully sat up off the warming ground. It was night again before she finally went back inside and made herself a few sandwiches. She gulped them down hungrily.

When she was finished and full, Megan went into the living room and sat on the couch in her usual spot. She brought her knees up and rested her chin on them _, 'I wonder how Bella's taking it. She really loved Edward. I don't understand though. If they would have just stayed then we all would have had a better chance against Victoria if she did come.'_

Megan blinked away more tears, ' _I'm all alone now. What if Victoria comes for me? I'm vulnerable the way I am right now.'_

Megan started to sniffle but she scolded herself, "No stop! Don't do that, Megan! You have to stay strong!"

She ran upstairs and up to her room, locking the door behind her. On the floor staring back at her was the book Carlisle had given her.

She just stared at it and it stared back at her until finally Megan growled and ran over to it. She picked it up and flipped it open and began to read what little there was written about her lost tribe.

' _Tribo de Fogo was a wandering tribe believed to originate from North America and before that across the seas in Russia, India and even Africa. They've traveled for years supposedly but the research isn't conclusive.'_

"From North America, huh? Maybe I . . . do remember that somewhat."

She tried to think. She didn't want to but she held her breathe and thought back to before the Cullens' had found her.

Back when her world was normal.

She thought back to when she ran away. Just running miles and miles until she couldn't anymore.

She thought back before that to when her parents were still alive and loved and cherished her with all of their hearts.

She remembered the fear in their eyes when the red-eyed monsters came and killed the clan.

"Hurry! Hide her!" her father shouted at her mother. Megan's mother grabbed her and ran to their house, shoving her under the bed.

"Stay here, Megan! Please just stay here. Mommy loves you so much"

"No mom please don't leave me!" she remembered shouting.

Her mother tried to go out and help her father but one of the monsters appeared at the doorway and tore her head off instantaneously. Megan squeaked in horror and the monster heard her. He rushed over and took her out from under the bed.

The man grinned like a Cheshire cat as he held her out at arm's length by her throat, "My my"

Megan shot out of her memories and ran to the bathroom toilet. She proceeded to puke vigorously before slowly calming down. She huffed and panted and finally go the strength to stand back up. She put her weight on the bathroom counter and looked at herself in the mirror, tear stains evident and heavy bags under her eyes.

Suddenly she slammed her fists against the mirror and shattered it, "Grah!"

She bled from the glass cutting her on impact but she didn't care. No vampires were around to smell it.

"So weak. You're so weak" Megan berated herself, "Why are you so fucking weak and pathetic!?"

She brought her bleeding hand into her vision and sighed. Carefully opening the mirror cabinet, she grabbed the medical supplies for her and proceeded to wrap her hand up with medicine and gauze.

When she was finished she just stared at it for the longest time.

"No. I won't. I won't be weak any more. No more will I be afraid of being alone or in danger. So what that the Cullens' are gone!? I can take care of myself without them!"

Tears ran down her eyes as she said it and her heart ached but she just turned and walked out of the bathroom.

She laid on her bed and stared up at the ceiling blankly, _'Tomorrow's Sunday, September 18. Monday is school. Crap. I'm not ready for that. Could I skip? Nobody's here to tell me no.'_

She laid there for a few minutes before deciding, _'No. I better go. Bella will need me there'_

-8888888888888888888888888888-

Monday arrived and Megan already couldn't wait to come back home.

But then she realized something.

She couldn't drive and she had no car to get her to school.

' _Dammit'_ she thought, _'Maybe if I call Bella she won't be too upset to answer?'_

She dialed her up and waited but she didn't have to wait long, "Megan!? Is that you!?"

Megan adjusted her ears to the loud voice and replied, "Uh. Yes."

"Oh my god does that mean they're back!? Is Edward back?"

She sounded desperate as if trying to ignore reality. Megan's heart sank at her words, "No, Bella. They're not back. They're never coming back"

Bella was about to shout at her on the other line when she heard the tone of her friend's voice, "Megan? Did they. . . leave you, too?"

Megan just hummed in affirmation, "But that's not the reason I called. Could you come pick me up for school? They took all the cars so I have no ride. And I can't drive"

"Sure thing. I'll be right there. Hang tight."

After Bella hung up it only took her fifteen minutes to get to her house. She pulled up in her rusty old truck into the driveway, waiting for Megan to get in the car. After Megan climbed in, Bella noticed her expression, "Megan, what happened?"

Megan hesitated but decided that she needed to know the truth, "They all left Friday. They said it was to protect us. From themselves and from Victoria."

"Victoria? Wasn't that James' mate?" Bella asked and Megan nodded in response, "Why would she want to kill us? We didn't do anything to James"

"She'll want revenge, Bella. She'll kill you to make Edward feel the same pain she felt when James died."

Bella didn't understand, "But that doesn't make any sense! Even if they leave, Victoria can still come and slaughter us! They should have stayed. And what about you? Why would they leave you behind? You're their family."

Megan began start to tear up but held it down. Bella, however, noticed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Look. Why don't we just not go to school?"

"What?" Megan seemed confused, "Skip school? But-"

"Come on. It's not like you have anyone to tell you that you can't, Megan"

Bella was right but still Megan seemed unsure, "What would we do?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know but we can't stay here. How about we just go to my place? My dad is busy at work. There's been animal attacks again if you know what I mean so he's been really busy trying to figure everything out. He won't notice that we didn't go to school today"

Megan thought about it and nodded, "Alright. Let's go"

Bella started to drive down to her home and Megan looked out the window, "Hey Bella."

"Yeah?"

"I think you should know that . . . It was hard for Edward to leave you. I don't know what he told you but he loved you. I've never seen him so happy after he met you. He loves you so much"

"It doesn't feel like it" Bella confessed, "He just left me out there in the forest. I didn't know what to do. He just up and left. It didn't seem like it was hard for him at all"

Megan sighed, "Trust me. It was."

They got to Bella's house and just spent the day talking together and watching movies. They did anything to get their minds off of the Cullens' but Megan could still tell Bella was never going to forget.

She loved Edward too much. Megan could see it in her eyes.

It was eight p.m. when Charlie finally got home and saw Bella and Megan watching a movie together eating pizza. He walked in the living room, "Hey there. Megan, was it? I thought the Cullens' split town? What are you doing here?"

Megan paused in eating her pizza. What should she say? She couldn't say that they just up and abandoned her.

"Uh . . . Well they did for a while. They went to . . . .uh . . . overseas to study abroad and mom and dad went with them. They said I couldn't go because I was too young"

"You're the same age." Charlie got her there.

"Uh"

Bella could sense her dilemma and butt in, "Hey dad, could I talk to you in the kitchen for a second?"

Bella ushered her father into the kitchen and spoke to him in hushed tones. Finally Charlie came out and apologized to her, "I'm sorry Megan. I didn't mean to sound so rude there. Uh . . . Well make yourself at home. You can stay here as long as you want. God knows Bella needs more friend time so you two have fun. I'm going to go to bed. Hope you kids go to school tomorrow. No skipping. . . .Uh . . yeah. Goodnight"

When he left, Megan jabbed Bella's elbow, "What did you tell him?"

Bella smiled a little at her own cunning, "I told him that Carlisle's aunt in France died and they all went to the funeral and to settle things for a months with the family while you stayed home to keep in school"

Megan stared at Bella, "How come you think of all the good excuses?"

Bella looked pleased with herself but Megan smirked, "Except for the part where the Cullens' are never coming back. He'll want to know that reason in a few months."

Bella sighed as she ate a piece of her pizza, "Then just say that one of them died?"

"What if they come back to Forks?"

"Okay well just say instead that they wanted to soak in the scenery or visit old family or something. Or just tell everyone that they actually adopted you and since you're old enough now to be left alone, they-"

"No." Megan stopped her, "No telling anyone I'm adopted. Look just . . . Let's just wait until it comes to that point. I don't feel like making excuses just yet, Bella"

"Okay" she agreed.

They continued to watch the movie and eat their pizza and when it was over, Bella shook Megan awake before she could fully fall asleep, "You know, Megan. You _can_ stay here for as long as you want. My dad's a softie so it's not like he'll order you to leave or anything"

Megan nodded after a few moments, "Alright. I will. Goodnight Bella."

"Night" Bella put a blanket over her and went upstairs to go to her own bed.

' _Maybe life won't be so bad now after all'_ Megan thought, _'As long as I can protect Bella I'll have my purpose and I'll be keeping my promise to Edward'_

She snuggled into the blanket, pretending it to be one of her brothers and she affectionately almost purred, _'Only time will tell but . . . Maybe things can get better'_

She didn't dream of anything that night for the first time in a long time, the book and the Cullens' out of her mind for a while.

 **-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**


	6. Not so Nice

It was the 12th of January, a Monday, and still Bella wasn't really doing any better since Edward first left with the Cullens'. Megan was doing all she could to help Bella along but there was really only so much she could do considering her own depression.

Currently Megan was at Bella's house once more reading her book while her friend tried to study but instead was a grumbling mess.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Megan finally asked and Bella looked up from her notebook.

"What?"

"You were grumbling. What's up? I know something's wrong."

Bella put a stray hair behind her ear, "Sorry. I didn't mean to. Are you studying something?"

Megan knew Bella wasn't actually studying but let it slide, "No. It's the book that Carlisle gave me before they all left. It's all that's left of my heritage, remember?"

Bella remembered and hummed, "Yeah. You said your family were travelers of the world, right? But you think they originated here in America?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I'm trying to remember what things were like before . . . before they passed. But it's hard. All I remember is their deaths although I can't see the murderers' faces. It's frustrating. And without Carlisle, Alice or Edward I can't seem to focus. They always seemed to help me remember bits and pieces somehow"

"It must be tough, Megan" Bella sympathized with her friend, "But it's been almost four months. I don't think they're ever coming back. I hate to be the mean friend but you'll have to find something else to help you remember"

Megan snorted at her, "And what about you? You're still constantly moping around since they left. I'm not the only one who needs a distraction, Bella"

"Yeah" Bella looked a bit upset and Megan sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out at you"

Bella narrowed her eyes at her, "What are you talking about, Megan? If anyone has any right to be angry it's you. You deserve to be. I understand"

Megan grinned at her but sighed heavily, "We need a break"

Bella agreed, "Yeah no kidding. Enough studying"

"No I mean a real break. From everything" Megan laughed, "Ooo! I got it! How about a girl's night out?!"

Bella's lip thinned as if debating it but eventually Megan's smile won her over, "Alright. How about we invite the others, too?"

"Do we have to invite Jessica? She's so rude!"

"Yes we do because you know she doesn't really mean it. She's just a jealous person is all" Bella defended her but Megan just snuffed.

"I'll call them!" Bella bounced up and ran to her phone.

' _Oh well_ ' Megan decided, ' _At least she's seeming a little more animated.'_

As soon as the weekend arrived Megan wished it was school already. Turns out that Angela couldn't come so it was only Jessica, Bella and her going to a movie.

Mega just wanted to tear the girl's head off the whole time because while her and Bella actually enjoyed the rough action movie, Jessica wouldn't shut up about how gross and inappropriate it was.

And if that wasn't bad enough, Jessica completely ignored Megan the entire time and talked to Bella constantly.

"Like I don't even know why we had to see that movie of all movies though" Jessica droned, "I mean it was just so weird and gross and gory. Although I suppose it was alright with Megan"

Finally Bella came to Megan's rescue before she snapped and murdered the poor girl, "I thought it was a good movie too. Sorry you didn't like it."

Jessica shut up for a moment, thinking about how to respond but she didn't have the chance.

Suddenly a few male voices echoed in the night as they left the theater.

"Hey babes! What a ride?!"

Jessica narrowed her eyes at the men at the bottom of the hill, "Ew. Just ignore them"

"For once, I agree with you" Megan responded and Jessica was about to snap at her when Bella spoke out.

"I'm gonna go talk to them"

Megan's eyes bulged out, "WHAT!?"

"Bella just ignore them. Let's just go home"

"Nah I think I know one of them. I'll be right back. Don't worry about it"

With that, Bella trotted over to the bikers and Megan stuck with Jessica, keeping a firm eye on Bella from afar. If one of them even tried to touch her they were gonna die.

"Ugh. She's so weird sometimes. I swear." Jessica huffed, "I mean ignoring the world after her weird boyfriend dumps her, watching action movies, and now going for bike rides with total strangers?! Something is seriously wrong with her!"

Megan wouldn't admit it but Jessica did have a point. Bella did have a problem since Edward left. But so did she.

Megan watched carefully as Bella got on the bike with the stranger and went for a ride. Although they escaped her sight, Megan used her senses and kept Bella's smell and voice in her mind. Luckily enough though she wasn't hurt and they came back five minutes later with Bella intact.

Megan shot down there with Jessica hanging behind. She came up to Bella who was getting off the bike and snapped, "Are you crazy, Bella!?"

The biker man stepped in, "Hey she's fine! Lay off, bitch!"

Megan glared at the man with an orange glow in her eyes, "You stay out of this you son of a bitch or I'll tear your throat open."

The biker swallowed a little at the seriousness in her voice and wordlessly rode away on his bike.

Bella smirked a little, "I was fine, Megan"

"You and I both know you didn't know the man. You were just looking for danger and I know it. Adrenaline. You're doing it on purpose, aren't you? It does something?"

Bella looked caught but nodded, "Yeah but I promise I won't ever do that again. I promise, Megan. Besides, I can take care of myself. I don't need you to protect me all of the time"

"Bella" Megan tried but Jessica finally came up to them.

"Hey guys! Can we go home now or what!? It's dark as shit out, it's cold as freaking hell and I'm scared!"

Bella nodded, "Yeah. Come on."

They rode in Bella's truck in silence as they drove back to Forks.

' _Won't do anything dangerous again, she says.'_ Megan growled in her mind, ' _She's lying through her teeth. But I can't just abandon her. She's my friend. I have to make her see that Edward wasn't the whole world. But how? She won't listen to me really'_

-88888888888888888888888888888888-

"Megan!" Bella shouted at her Saturday morning. Megan groaned in anger and frustration.

"What?!" she responded back with a hiss.

Bella smirked as she burst in the room, "Come on. Let's go. I have something in the truck I want you to see. Hurry and get dressed!" she threw a pillow at her.

Megan whined and stretched on the air mattress Bella had gotten her for Christmas, "But why? What's in the truck that's so important?"

Bella was already back downstairs though so Megan had no choice but to get ready for the day.

When she was done, she ran downstairs and Charlie greeted her, "Hey there kid. Bella's doing better now I see? Finally get over Edward has she?"

Megan shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know really but I suppose her being happy again is a start, eh?"

Charlie took a sip of coffee, "Heh yeah. Well I'll be back later tonight. You kids stay safe, got it?"

"Always!" Megan grinned as she left the house.

Suddenly Bella called her from her phone and Megan answered, "Hello? Hey Bella where are you? I'm outside"

"I'm a few blocks down to your right. Come meet me"

Megan groaned, "You know I hate exercise in the morning, Bella!"

But she had already hung up the phone and Megan pouted but started jogging. Finally she made it to the truck and noticed that something was in the back.

"Uh . . . Bella?" she came around to the front of it to see her friend grinning with excitement.

"You ready?"

"Ready for what?" Now Megan was getting a bit scared. What was under the tarp? Ready for what!?

Bella lifted the tarp a bit to show her what was under it and Megan about had a fit, "Bella! What the hell!? Where did you get those?!"

"The dump" she answered, "Now look I know you're gonna freak out and all but I can't exactly ride them yet. They're broken"

"Okay good."

"But we're gonna go get them fixed"

Megan glared at her, "Bella I don't think it's a good idea. I mean did you all of a sudden just love motorcycles because of that creepy bike ride last night? Or is it because of the adrenaline? Probably both"

Bella just put her hands in her pockets, "Look I just think they'll be fun to ride once they're all fixed up. Plus I know somebody that'd probably fix them up for free!"

"Who?"

"Jacob. You know one of the guys I introduced you to at La Push?"

Suddenly Megan's wall went up and she shuddered at the name, ' _That's one of the guys who doesn't like me because I'm a Cullen'_

"Megan you alright?"

Megan shook herself out of it and sighed, "Do you really have to go see him? He's mean"

"Mean?" Bella looked confused, "Nah Jacob's great! I'm sure you just don't like him because you don't really know him. Why don't you come with me and see for yourself?"

"Come with you!? You mean on the reservation?! But Bella I can't! Those boys said that the Cullens' aren't allowed on the reservation and I'm sorry but they view me as a Cullen. I just can't"

Bella crossed her arms, "But you're not really a Cullen. You're Megan Flare. Technically you're of no relation to them. Besides why would the Cullens' not be allowed there?"

"I don't know. I just remember Carlisle and everyone telling me I'm never allowed to go there because of who I'm associated with."

"Well now you're just associated with me so I'm sure everything will be fine, Megan. Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you"

Megan grumbled but relented, getting in the car, "It's supposed to be _me_ protecting _you_ "

Bella just smirked and drove.

It was about a fifteen minute drive when they finally arrived to the Black house and Bella pulled up by their garage where she had seen Jacob scrummaging in.

Bella got out of the truck, "Well come on, Megs! I'll introduce you officially!"

Megan rolled her eyes but sighed, getting out of the truck. Jacob had noticed Bella's truck pull up and left the garage, "Hey Bells!"

Bella ran to Jacob and hugged him fiercely, "Hey Jake. It's been a while. Hey uh remember Megan? From the beach a while ago?"

Megan had appeared from behind the truck and cautiously walked up to them. Jacob's features were less than nice but he put on a good show, "Yeah hey! Dr. Carlisle's daughter, right?"

Megan nodded, "Adopted but yeah. I'm Megan Flare. It's nice to see you again"

Jacob looked like he'd attack her but he kept cool, "So Bella what brings you here, beautiful?"

Bella blushed, "Well actually I have something for you" she ran to the motorcycles covered in tarp and swung it off.

Jacob grunted at the sight of them, "Hm. You really shouldn't have."

Bella chuckled, "I thought that actually you could maybe fix them up for me and we could go on a ride with them afterwards? If you can't it's fine then I guess I'll find someone else who can-"

"No. No, no it's fine" Jacob interrupted rather quickly, "Don't want you getting haggled, Bella. I'll fix them up for you no problem."

"I knew my best mechanic friend could do it" Bella gave him a smile and Jacob blushed.

Megan thought she'd be sick at the sight.

Bella hopped a little, "Well do you maybe have any time now we could start working on them? I mean it'd give us time to hang out and time you could spend getting to know Megan. I know she thinks you hate her since the awkward moment at La Push"

Megan about whopped her, "Bella!" she whined, "Don't drag me into anything!"

She refused to even look in Jacob direction, her face red in embarrassment.

Jacob merely stared at her with a subtle look on his face Megan could only recognize as hatred. He wasn't even going to mask his feelings towards her! The bastard. Megan just glared at the ground, almost afraid to look him in the eye now.

Bella looked from between Jacob and Megan, "Jacob! You don't hate Megan, do you?"

Jacob looked away from Megan and shook his head, "No of course not. I was just remembering how her brother left you four months ago and how much pain it caused you is all"

Megan twitched, ' _He's blaming me!?'_

Bella looked startled at him, "Jacob it's not Megan's fault so stop looking at her like it is"

Megan stood up for herself though, "The Cullens' left me too, you know"

With that, she took off into the woods, ignoring Bella's shouting at her as she did so, ' _What does he know?! He doesn't know anything! It's not my fault they left! It's not my fault Bella's an adrenaline junkie now!'_

Megan didn't even realize it until it was too late that Jacob had been chasing after her and grabbed her around her middle.

Megan freaked out and struggled, recognizing his scent but Jacob didn't let go, "Hey! Calm the hell down, Flare!"

Megan stilled but Jacob still held her, "You shouldn't have run out here. Haven't you heard of the bear sightings?"

Megan snorted, "Let me go, Black"

Jacob glared and let her go, backing off a bit, "You and I both know that I hate you, Flare. You're a Cullen and you always will be. There's no need for you around these parts"

Megan shuddered, realizing that he had actually said it. She never thought she'd be hated.

"I don't ever want to see you on this reservation again. Am I clear, Flare? Because if you are then I swear you'll regret it. Just don't come with Bella next time, alright?"

Megan looked away from him, "I didn't want to come anyways. You guys are all jerks"

"Just stay off the rez and no harm will come to you. _Got it?"_ he repeated.

Megan nodded.

"Good. Now let's get back before Bella comes running on her own" with that, Jacob walked behind her, keeping a good look on her so she wouldn't try anything.

She could tell that he was untrustworthy of her but what he didn't realize was what Megan actually was or what the Cullens' were, thank god. If he knew everything then she would be in trouble. As soon as they made it back to the house, Megan came up to Bella who ran over to her and hugged her tightly, "Please don't' ever run like that again, Megs. You scared me! Jacob just told me after you ran that there were bear sightings in the area! "

' _So that's what he meant_ ' she narrowed her eyes at Jacob as Bella finally let her go.

Megan smiled a little at her, "I'm fine Bella. Don't worry. But hey can you take me back home before you and Jacob get started on the bikes?"

Megan glared at Jacob, "What did you say to her?"

Megan butt in, "No it's not him, Bella. We actually just worked a few things out is all. I just need to go home. Be on my own for a bit. You know?"

Bella relented and nodded, "Fine. I'll take you home. I'll be back soon, Jake!"

With that Bella drove her out back to the Cullens' home and parked in the driveway, "Are you sure Jake didn't say anything bad to you? You seem really down. I can talk to him if you want"

"No" Megan sighed, "No I'm fine Bella. Really I am. I just need to be home for a little while. Alone time, you know? I'll be back at your place for my things Monday after school if that's alright? Think you can pick me up for school?"

Bella smiled, "No problem. See you first thing Monday morning, Megan! Have a good night"

Bella drove away slowly and Megan watched as she faded out of her vision, ' _Jacob was very clear that I wasn't needed. Since Bella will be there on the reservation, though, I think she'll be protected enough. Meanwhile I can clean up here and get my mind off of things. Maybe even practice my transformation?'_

Megan trotted into the house and began her work, confident that Bella was in good hands.

-8888888888888888888888888888888888-

Things were going relatively normal the next few weeks. Megan would meet Bella again at school and she would tell her all about her weekends and nights after school with Jacob fixing the bikes. It almost made her sick to listen to the drivel but Megan merely nodded with a smile at Bella's happiness.

"Hey Megan. Jacob's done with the bikes if you want to come out and see them this weekend" Bella addressed her and Megan felt her lip thin.

"I don't know Bella. I don't think Jacob really likes me all that much. I'll just stay home if that's okay with you"

Bella looked disappointed but nodded, "Alright. But you know you can come over whenever you want. Just because Jacob's around doesn't mean you have to hide. I promise I'll keep him in line"

Megan smiled, "Thanks Bella. You have fun but don't hurt yourself alright? I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you. You're my best friend"

Bella smiled and gave her a hug, "See you later"

Megan sighed as she walked home that day. That was the moment she truly felt alone. Her family were all gone. The Cullens were gone. She never really spent time with Angela, Mike and Eric. And now Bella was gone all of the time with Jacob.

Megan opened the door to her home and looked around with tired eyes, _'I wish at least Jasper was here. He always makes me feel better. That and he always tried to teach me how to fight. Not that I really learned anything.'_ She smiled in her thoughts.

Taking a breath, Megan dropped her backpack on the floor and went into the kitchen to fix herself something to eat.

-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Monday finally came and Megan expected Bella to be at school. But she wasn't. It worried her.

' _Where is she? She's supposed to be here. I hope she didn't skip without me. Or what if she skipped with Jacob!? I hate that guy. What the hell is his problem? Telling me what to do and acting all pissy. Screw him! I can do what I want! I'm Bella's best friend! As long as she's around he can't say crap!'_

But her confidence boost was a bit deflated immediately after thinking it.

' _But what if Bella doesn't want me around even anymore? Is that why she didn't come to school? Did she skip with Jacob without telling me?_ ' she shook her head _, 'Nah Bella's not like that. What am I thinking? But where is she!?'_

Jessica sat in front of her along with Angela, Mike and Eric and they all noticed her internal argument.

"Uh hey you alright there, crazy?" Jessica said whilst chewing on some gum.

Megan glared at her, "I'm fine. I was just wondering where Bella was"

"Didn't you hear?" Eric piped up, "She was in the ER yesterday after going on some hiking trip or something. One of the reservation boys was with her though so I'm sure she's fine by now"

Megan's eye twitched, "Bella was in the ER?! How come I didn't hear about this!?"

"Well maybe if you weren't sheltered under a rock all the time"

"Shut up Jessica! I'm not in the mood. I'm going to go see Bella"

With that she got up and left. She just left school in mid-day, too pissed to even think of the consequences.

As soon as she got into the woods, she removed her outer clothes, attached them to her leg and phased into her tiger form and ran like a bat out of hell, scaring the crap out of any animal that came across her.

Once she finally reached Bella's house, she phased back, getting her clothes back on.

' _Bella how dare you not tell me!'_ she thought of her whole speech she'd give her as soon as she saw her.

She knocked on the door in a huff and waited.

After a few moments, the door finally opened to reveal Bella and Megan just lost it, "Bella how could you?!"

Bella stared at her for a moment before launching to hug her, "Oh my god I'm so sorry I wasn't at school today Megan. Things just happened and I-"

"You mean you going to the ER probably after a bad bike ride?" Megan interrupted her and Bella fell silent.

"It's not as bad as it sounds, Meg. I just scratched my head. Jacob made me go to the ER."

"But how could you be so reckless? And not to tell me? What? Did you think I'd be angry with you? I am but I'm mostly worried, Bella. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah" Bella smiled, "Never better. I promise"

Megan smiled back and lightly punched her shoulder, "Don't worry me like that. I thought you were actually hurt"

"I probably would have been in Jacob wasn't there"

Megan rolled her eyes and Bella caught it, "I know you don't like him, Megan but-"

"No I don't. But the only reason I don't like him is that he hates me and I don't know why. He couldn't possibly know about the Cullens' being Vampires, right? He hates the Cullens' and it's obvious but why?"

"I don't know" Bella also looked intrigued by the question, "Maybe it's just because me and Edward were together?"

Megan highly doubted it but didn't press the question further, "I guess. I don't know"

"Anyway you look cold. Come on in and we'll make cocoa and watch a movie."

Megan grinned, "Yay! Just like old times!"

Bella laughed at her and together they went into the house and proceeded to waste the day away.

' _At least I know she's okay. And that's all that matters. I promised after all'_

-88888888888888888888888888888888888-

It was mid-February when Bella invited everyone to go to the movies with her and of course Megan accepted right away. Bella came and picked her up in her truck, "Hey"

Megan could sense something was up right away, "What is it"

Bella looked confused, "What's what?"

"You did something and you're guilty. What was it? And don't' even think about lying Bella because I'll know if you do."

Bella stopped at a stop light, "Don't be mad but I sort of invited Jacob too."

Megan looked a bit mad but sighed, "It's alright I guess. As long as the others are there I suppose it doesn't matter"

"Actually here's the thing"

"Bella" she warned.

"I invited Eric, Angela and Jessica but they couldn't come so . . . it's only really you, Jacob, me and Mike"

Megan looked ready to burst, "Well this is going to be an awkward movie to sit through"

Bella just snorted, "It'll be fine, I promise"

"Yeah, yeah"

As soon as they reached the movie theater, Megan noticed that Mike was already there and Jacob was just coming up on his bike, "Hey there they are" Bella pointed out the obvious.

Megan took a deep breath as Bella parked and she jumped out, "I just hope this ends quickly"

Bella smiled and tried to lift her mood, "Well how about I distract Jacob and you can talk to Mike?"

"Good plan if it wasn't for the fact that they both have a crush on YOU"

Bella rolled her eyes as they reached the boys, "You're insane"

"Who's insane?" Mike piped up and Megan grinned at him.

"Me. You know me. Crazy as a cat"

Mike laughed but Jacob just glared at her and turned his attention to Bella, "Where are the others?"

Bella explained, "It's just us. Jessica, Angela and Eric couldn't make it. I hope that's alright?"

"Yeah. I mean yeah it is. Totally fine" Mike stumbled and Megan closed her eyes, trying to wish herself away from the awkward moment.

"Well how about we just go in then, huh?" she suggested and led the way with Mike beside her.

She could hear Jacob behind her though talking to Bella, "Did you really have to invite _her?_ "

Bella grumbled, "You don't even know her Jacob. I promise if you got to actually know her you'd like her. She's my best friend so please don't say those kinds of things."

"But!"

"Jacob please"

" . . . . Alright"

' _Well at least I know Bella sticks up for me'_

As they got into the theater and took their seats, Megan groaned. She didn't even have to think about whether or not Bella planned this but as she sat on the right of Jacob, Megan sat on the other side of him and then Mike was on the other side of her.

She contemplated asking Mike to switch her seats but as she saw Jacob glare at her from the corner of his eye, she refused. She refused to let him think he bothered her.

Now during the movie was the most awkward part and Megan couldn't help but to roll her eyes when she noticed Jacob's hand was open for Bella to take during the movie and Mike's was open for her. It bothered her and she caught Bella's eye. She must have noticed the moment too and gave Megan a certain look, raising her eyebrows up.

Megan just shook her head at her.

All of a sudden, Mike stood up, "I don't feel good" with that, he ran away out of the theater.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "What a marshmallow"

Without thinking, Megan snorted in retort while Bella went to make sure Mike was okay. Megan didn't like the uncomfortable few seconds she spent alone with Jacob so she followed behind Bella with Jacob behind her.

Bella stood outside the bathroom door, "Mike, you okay?"

No response but there was a disgusting sound and Megan grimaced, "I thought all guys liked action movies?"

Jacob snorted this time, "Well he's not a real man then is he?"

Megan ignored him and listened to Bella and him talk instead. She didn't quite understand it. They held hands and Jacob talked as if he were trying to court Bella. Or so she heard about things like that from Rose. This was just weird though.

"You should hold out for a man with a stronger stomach. Someone who laughs at the gore."

"Uh yeah. Thanks. I'll keep an eye out." Bella seemed awkward talking about something so strange in front of Megan, "I feel bad though. He must have that flu that's been going around" she untangled their hands purposefully.

Jacob got offended and Megan looked away, trying to stare off at something else, "What? I can't hold your hand?"

Bella saw the offense she created and tried to cover it up, "Of course you can. It's just . . .I think it means something else to you is all"

' _This is so awkward'_ thought Megan, _'I should just leave and phase. Run home to the safety of being alone and not here in this moment'_

"Okay well tell me something. You like me, right?"

Megan wanted to pace but stayed in the spot she was, looking out the window, pretending she wasn't hearing anything.

"And you think I'm sort of beautiful"

Megan tried to make herself deaf. She really did.

Bella just scoffed at him and sat down on the stairs, "Jacob just stop"

"Why?"

"Because you're about to ruin everything. And I need . . ."

' _A friend'_ Megan thought. She knew what her friend needed but Jacob wasn't hearing any of it.

"Well I've got loads of time" he smirked, "I'm not gonna give up on you"

Now Megan wanted to puke.

"And I don't want you to"

She wanted to smack Bella right then and there. _'What!? Since when did that happen!? She liked Jacob!? But he's such an ass!'_

"It's just because I don't' want you to go anywhere" Bella clarified and Jacob just stared at her. Megan could feel his arousal radiating off of him and it was just gross.

"I'm so selfish. You know I'm not something you can just fix. I'm never going to be the same as before"

"It's because of _him_ isn't it?"

Megan snapped her head back to glare at him but he didn't pay attention to her.

"Look. I know what he did to you. And Bella. I would never, ever do that. I won't ever hurt you. I promise. I won't let you down like he did. You can count on me"

Megan snarled, "Shut up"

Jacob finally let his eyes wander to her, "What?"

"I said shut up!" Megan shouted at him, "God you're so vain! How dare you act like you're any better than Edward!? Edward loved Bella with all of his heart! It wasn't just Bella that was hurt that day. So you just shut up!"

Jacob stood up, "You listen here, bitch-"

Bella suddenly stepped in, "Jacob stop. Calm down. Please. You don't know Megan or what she's gone through"

"Don't know her?! She's nothing but a lying, selfish little leech just like the rest of those stupid Cullens!"

Megan felt herself slipping but before she could react, Bella slapped him in the face. Jacob just stood there stunned.

There were a few awkward moments of silence then before Mike finally came out of the bathroom.

"Hey guys. So yeah. I was already not feeling good before the movie. It wasn't the movie. Just so you know. . . . " he sensed the tension, "Did I miss something?"

Jacob scoffed, "I'm leaving" as he strutted out of the building, he made sure to bump into Megan as he left, asserting his hatred for her.

Megan just stood there without another word and shook, her fists shaking in rage.

Bella came up to her and spoke to Mike briefly, "I'm gonna take her home. She's not feeling well either, Mike. See you at school"

As they got into the car, Megan just crossed her arms, "I hate him"

Bella sighed and before she started the car, she brought her friend in for a hug which was graciously accepted.

"Don't worry. I won't make you see him again. I'm sorry."

Megan leaned into her friend's warmth, "It's okay. I'm sorry I snapped. It's just . . . They're still my family. I can't help but feel this way towards them still"

"I understand Megan" Bella let her go and started the car, "I'll take you home. Or do you want to stay at my house for a while?"

"Nah" she shook her head, "I want to go home"

-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Almost two weeks later Bella and Megan spent more time together and it was great according to Megan. Bella was upset over Jacob though. He hadn't called her. Apparently he was sick with mono or something which meant she had no contact with him which also meant that it was more friend time for Megan with Bella.

But Megan wasn't stupid. She did notice more and more that things were changing. In the air she smelt it. A familiar stench in the air that she recognized as Vampire but this was different. She knew this person specifically. It was Victoria.

But that wasn't the only stench she smelt. There was also wolf. She had smelt wolf before though and this was different. Much different. It almost smelt like her.

Things were very different and strange the last week for Megan smelling these different things and new around her but what she also noticed was Bella and how more of her depression was coming on again.

It disturbed her when Bella asked if she could take them to a specific meadow her and Edward had gone to before.

But she couldn't refuse Bella. Not when it concerned this.

So they went but Megan was very cautious. As they walked into the forest, she could sense that something was wrong. She tensed up and contemplated telling Bella but they were so close to the meadow. The sooner they reached the meadow then the sooner they could leave. In and out.

Finally they reached it, "No" Bella whispered.

Megan followed behind her and noticed her sorrow, "Bella it is that time of year. Things die but they'll come back. The meadow will grow back again."

Bella just sat down in the dead, brown grass with a sad look in her face.

That's when Megan heard it. A scuffle. A quick shift in the wind, "Bella get behind me now"

Bella just looked up at her, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Just get behind me!"

"Why so temperamental little kitten?"

Megan pulled Bella up quickly and glared at the vampire that dared to antagonize her. But she was surprised.

"Laurent?"

Laurent smiled at them, his blood red eyes gleaming, "Hello Megan. Bella. It's nice to meet you both again. It surprises me to see that you're both alone."

Megan growled at him, "What are you doing here? I thought you left our territory months ago"

Laurent clapped his hands together, "Where's the Cullens if I may ask? I was at the house but it's empty. The only stench that lingers is yours, dear little kitten"

Megan hissed, "I'm not a kitten you bastard! Now tell us why you're here!"

"Tell me where the Cullens are"

Bella spoke up this time, "They left but they're coming back soon. We'll tell them you stopped by"

"Lies" Laurent grinned, "I can tell they haven't been around for months. And Megan as to why I'm here. It's about Bella. You see . . . Victoria asked me to come and rely a message. That she'll be coming for Bella."

"Why" Megan demanded to know and Laurent smiled.

"Edward killed Victoria's mate. Now she wants to see Bella dead. Edward's mate. An eye for an eye"

"She won't get to her." Megan stood proud, "I'll protect her"

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that, dear. You see. . . .Victoria wanted to kill her slowly. Torture her. I'm here to simply offer a service. To kill her quickly"

"Yeah well we don't need your services here. Just leave!"

Laurent tilted his head, "I'm not surprised you feel this way. I was hoping it would be different though. I really don't want to kill the last known tiger shifter. You're just so precious and rare. Although if I have to"

"You don't!" Bella shouted, "Please don't. You helped us before!"

Laurent came closer but Megan slammed her fist on Laurent's chest, "Don't make another move, man-eater"

Laurent just shook his head and looked disappointed, "I'm sorry to have to do this"

He tried to lunge at her but Megan was too quick for him. As fast as she could, she pushed Bella away from behind her and transformed with a loud roar.

Laurent stared at her beauty, "So lovely. It's a shame I must end you"

He attacked and fought as did Megan. The shifter tried batting him with her large paws and claws. She tried pouncing on him to stop his movements and even tried biting but nothing seemed to stop him from trying to get to Bella.

Finally Megan managed to land an attack and bit fiercely onto Laurent's shoulder, clamping tight.

Laurent shouted in pain and struggled but Megan held tight, trying to think of her next move.

But she was too late as Laurent grabbed ahold of her under body and flung her off into the middle of the meadow. Megan got up and lunged again but he was prepared this time started to berate her with punches, strikes and kicks. Never once though did he try to bite her.

Megan stood tall, however, after the harsh treatment and stood in front of Bella with determination in her orange eyes.

Laurent looked impressed but he could tell her senses where not at their best anymore. He saw her shaking in pain and he smirked, "Just give up, love. I don't really want to kill you"

Megan just hissed and growled at him. Laurent smirked, "Alright. As you wish" he ran to her as fast as he could and struck her hard in the chest, knocking her large body down.

Megan huffed and heaved at the impact and in her tiger form, she could tell that he damaged something. She whined in pain and Bella shouted, "Megan!"

Megan turned her face to look at Bella. She tried getting up as Laurent started walking over to her but she was too weak. In one last ditch effort, she used her energy for one last pounce to save Bella but the Vampire saw it coming and he kicked her in her side with a powerful strike and Megan could hear the snapping as she landed into a nearby tree, breaking it from the stump.

That was it. She couldn't get up anymore. She was done. Finished.

"Megan! NO!"

Laurent smirked, "Relax. She's alive. You should worry more about yourself."

Suddenly there was noise though from the woods and it drew the vampire's attention. He smelt it right away, "My god."

Megan rolled her eyes to the direction Laurent was looking and she whined again. Wolves. But not just wolves.

' _Shifters._ ' She thought, _'Other shifters. They must be the ones the Cullens' made the treaty with a long time ago'_

A large black wolf came first with others behind him. He briefly looked down at Megan but turned his attention to the Vampire and growled hatefully and pounced.

Laurent went running. He could handle one shifter. But a whole pack? No way.

But the pack wasn't going to just let him go that easily and they ran after him.

When they were gone, Bella ran over to Megan, "Megan! You're going to be okay! You're fine! You'll be fine!"

She panicked, "Uh! Will you be okay if I go get the blanket out of my truck really quick!?"

Megan blinked in an answer and Bella ran. A few minutes later, she returned with a large blanket she had in the back and covered her with it, "It's okay now. You can transform back now. I'll help you to the truck and get you home"

Megan transformed back into human and tears streaked down her face, "I'm so sorry Bella. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you"

Bella merely lifted her and hung her arm around her shoulder while Megan focused on keeping the blanket on, "You don't need to apologize Megan. You gave it your all. And besides. I'm fine"

When they got back to the truck, Megan was finally able to limp a little at least and get herself into the car.

She thought a moment before speaking as Bella turned the heat up in the car and drove her home rather quickly, "They were shifters. Like me"

Bella was obviously confused, "What!? Shifters. Like werewolves?!"

Megan shrugged, "I've been smelling it a lot lately. The smell of wolves but they also smelt like me. I wasn't sure at first but now I am. It makes me think though. I only started to smell it after we went to the movies with Jacob and Mike."

Bella thought about it too, "Wait. Jacob? Wait, wait, wait. The Quileute tribe has a legend that long ago their kind transformed into wolves to protect their tribe against the pale faces. It makes so much sense now"

"What?"

"Jacob was telling me a few weeks ago that some of the boys at the reservation were acting strange. Like they were in some sort of gang or something."

"A pack" Megan knew where she was trying to get.

"And Jacob has supposedly been sick with mono these last few weeks"

Megan stared at her, "I don't think it was mono, Bella"

Bella stopped in at Megan's driveway, "Me neither. Wanna go find out with me tomorrow?"

Megan sighed, "Uh . . .Can it wait a few days? I have a feeling I'm still gonna feel like crap tomorrow."

"Uh right" Bella nodded, "So Saturday?"

Megan nodded, "Yeah I guess. But what if we're right? What if Jacob really is a giant wolf and attacks me? He specifically warned me never to step foot on the reservation again. I don't' know if I can fight him"

Bella looked pissed. Megan had never told her that part, "You don't worry about that. I'll take care of him"

 **-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**

 **Yay! Now I wanted to get to the point where Bella actually sees Jacob transform the first time but this chapter was getting way too long as it was so I'll save that for the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all enjoy the next chapter too!**

 **Next chapter will be nice and wolfy, I promise**


	7. You don't know me but you will

Megan stretched a little on her bed but twitched in pain mid-way, "Ugh!" she cringed.

She carefully sat up on her bed. It had been this way for a few days. It worried her. She had never had any injury heal for this long and in truth, it was beginning to scare her.

' _I wonder why fighting with Laurent was different? Did I go too far in the fight?'_ she wondered.

Megan got up and walked into the bathroom to examine her body and was even more worried to find that her bruises had not yet healed all the way through!

' _Impossible! How can this be!? My bruises usually fade away within a few hours but now days? What's happening?'_

Suddenly her phone rang and cautiously but quickly she got to it and answered it, "Hello?"

Bella was on the other line, "Hey are you ready to go to the reservation? I might need your help still if things go bad"

Megan considered telling her about her predicament but decided against it, "Y-yeah. Yeah I'm ready. Come pick me up and we can go."

"You don't' sound too sure, Meg" her friend wasn't buying it.

"I'm fine! Really!" Megan laughed, "Who's the magical shifter with cool powers here?"

Bella laughed, "Alright, alright. I'll be over in a bit"

She hung up and Megan groaned, "Crap!"

She had to figure out how to solve her little problem or else if it comes to a fight, she most definitely won't win in this state.

She had to make herself look completely fine. Like she COULD fight if she needed to.

' _Baggy clothes. But I better carry extra just in case. Strap them on my leg.'_ She thought anxiously as she began to get dressed.

Finally she was all dressed and ready to go with a long sleeved shirt and somewhat baggy jeans. That at least covered the bruising. But there would be no way she could truly disguise her pain every time she moved just right. She just had to pray Bella hug her too tightly or she didn't get in a fight. She had to make sure it didn't come to that. No matter what.

Finally Bella made it to her house and picked her up. As Megan hoped, Bella didn't hug her and just began driving to the reservation, "What do you think we should say? Well do you really think Jacob and the other boys could really be actual werewolves? What would we do if they attacked us? You can handle them, right?" Bella launched question after question and Megan sighed.

Well I'm not really sure if they are shifters to be honest. They have a similar smell but I wouldn't rush to conclusions. You should just go in to Black's house first and I'll stay in the car. If I sense a threat, I'll come for you. Alright? And if they do attack you just worry about running. Got it?"

Bella groaned and looked ready to argue but Megan glared at her, "Got it, Bella?"

Bella glanced at her friend's serious face and finally nodded, "Alright. Yeah. I'll run, Megan. I'll get straight in my truck and go get my dad. That okay?"

Megan could tell Bella was a bit pissy but at least she agreed, "Good"

As they drove up to the Black's house, Megan's sense's told her to run but she just held on to the door handle tightly. Bella took a breath, "I'm going in. I just hope Jacob really does have mono. That would be better at least. You'll come if something happens, right?"

"Of course Bella. But I doubt you have to worry around Jacob. He really likes you. He won't hurt you"

Bella nodded unsurely but left the truck and towards the house.

Megan watched as she entered the home and disappeared from her sight.

A few seconds went by and nothing happened. She was about to relax when a sudden bolt of fear ran through her. She snapped her gaze to the woods nearby and out came about four men with their shirts off. Megan could smell it clear as day now. They truly were shifters. Megan was about to hide herself from sight. If she could smell them then it would only be true that they could smell _her_. And she was right.

One of the boys glared over at the truck at Megan and a rage could be felt from the large distance. Megan hit the lock button on the truck and scolded herself, _'Like a lock button is really going to save me! But what do I do now?! I can't fight them! They'd rip me apart!'_

She cringed as the boy stalked closer to her and the truck and Megan began to sweat, _'I have to be neutral. I have to remain completely calm and not anger them. Be submissive. Oh god but what about Bella!?'_

Suddenly the boy was at the car window, "Hey! You're that Cullen bitch! Get out here right now! You're not supposed to be here!"

Megan cowered in the truck seat, "I'm just here with Bella Swan. I promise I'm not here as a threat!" she squeaked.

An older male came up behind the boy, "Paul, back off. We'll assess her when she comes out. Give her room to retreat from the vehicle."

Megan shuddered, _'Oh god I have no choice. I have to get out.'_

Paul hesitantly backed off the door and Megan cautiously got out of the truck, making her wounds as unnoticeable as possible. She held her hands up submissively and bowed her head, "I'm sorry. I know Jacob told me never to come here again but Bella wanted me to come with her and I-"

"Shut up!" Paul slapped her across the face and smirked.

Megan gulped in fear and put her hands down as Paul growled hatefully, "You don't belong here, _kitten_ "

' _They know what I am. But how?_ ' Megan thought, _'That can't be possible. The only one I ever told was Bella. Unless they can smell it, I guess'_

The two other young men laughed at her fear and Paul's assertiveness. It was clear who were the most powerful in this pack and Paul and the elder were it.

The older man looked serious, "Paul, stop it. If she's with Bella then so be it. We can forgive her this once."

Paul growled, "No way. I won't let no leech lover think she can be here whenever she wants! I don't care if she's with Bella! She's dead!"

Paul shoved her against the truck and pressed himself threateningly against her, radiating his hate over her. Megan whimpered and stayed submissive but Paul didn't let up.

' _He wants me to show him my neck. But if I do that then he'll surely . . . .'_

"Paul, that's enough" the older man scolded him, "Do as your alpha says now"

She stayed as still as possible and Paul licked his lips. He was about to say something else when another voice echoed out.

"Hey! What are you doing to Megan!?" Bella ran out of the house and up to them. She pushed Paul away from Megan with rage in her own eyes, "Leave her alone, Paul!"

Paul practically spat, "You stay out of this Bella!"

"Leave her alone! She's with me! And what did you do to Jacob!? He didn't want this!"

"Want what? What's he told you?! Did he!? Did he tell you!?"

Bella stood in front of Megan in defense, "Nothing! He doesn't tell me anything because he's afraid of you! And so is Megan for that matter! You all should be ashamed of yourselves! Megan's nothing but a sweet girl who's never hurt anyone!"

Paul smirked and laughed manically, "Oh I'm sure little bitch's never done anything. It's those filthy Cullens' she's lived with that are the monsters!"

Bella slapped him again and Megan had to forcibly draw her friend back as Paul shuddered.

"Grrrhhhhhh" Paul growled dangerously and even the alpha looked worried.

"Bella! Megan! Get back!"

Suddenly Paul transformed into a giant gray wolf and growled menacingly with blood thirst in his eyes.

Megan took a breath in as Paul charged but Megan pushed Bella back and transformed with a roar, causing Paul to stop at first in front of her.

The two growled at each other and it was amazing that they two were almost identical in height. Megan was just a little bigger than Paul and she stood proud, trying to get Paul to back down so she didn't have to fight.

But that wasn't Paul's way and he attacked, charging back at her, biting and clawing. Megan swiped at him and clawed but Paul dodged whenever he could and attacked at Megan's weak points. It was bad enough that she didn't have much battle experience but she was also injured still.

Embry and Quill tried to steer Bella away but she stayed put, "No! Megan!"

Paul suddenly bit Megan's arm and shook, causing her to fall to the ground and wail as the wolf proceeded to dig his claws into her skin under her hide. The wolf was about to lunge at her throat when Bella got out of Embry's grasp and threw a rock at him. The rock hit Paul's face directly and he growled hatefully at Bella, suddenly seeing her as a threat.

"Boys get her out of here now!" The alpha shouted as Paul lunged this time at Bella.

Megan was hurt but she knew her best friend was in danger. She lifted herself up strongly and pounced on Paul, gripping her claws around his shoulders and biting at his nape. Paul struggled at the sudden weight but managed to slither out of her grasp and turn the tables around on her, gripping her neck with his own jaws.

Pauls' blood-lust was rising as he clenched tighter and tighter and Megan gave out a pathetic wail, hearing Bella cry out in the distance.

But suddenly the weight was off of her and Megan blearily heard another wolf fighting Paul. Megan lifted her bleeding throat and body up to see a russet-colored wolf snapping and clawing at Paul and she recognized the scent almost immediately, _'Jacob'_ she thought.

Carefully she rested her head back on the ground and shuddered. No longer able to keep up her transformation, she was forcibly made to transform back to human and her naked body shivered and bled into the grass. Bella ran over to her, "Megan, No!" she unlatched Megan's clothes from her leg, "Oh god you're bleeding too much Megan."

Bella looked her over and noticed something peculiar, "Megan, your bruises" Megan couldn't speak, she was in too much pain. It was all she could do to stay conscious.

"You hadn't healed from the fight with Laurent! Why didn't you tell me!? God Megan! You're so stupid sometimes!"

The alpha went to Bella's truck and grabbed the tarp that was still there from the motorcycles, "We need to get her covered up and get her to safety" he covered her up with the tarp and acknowledged the younger boys, "Embry, Quill. Take the girls out to Emily's so she can fix Megan up. I'll break Jacob and Paul up."

Quietly, the boys helped get Megan into the vehicle and let Bella drive as they stayed in the back seat. When they arrived to Emily's, Megan's wounds weren't doing any better and she was starting to fade in and out of consciousness.

"Megan you listen to me. Don't you dare die on me, alright?" Bella threatened and Megan could only smile a little at her friend's love.

Quickly, the boys helped Bella get Megan inside the house and a woman stared at the company in horror, "Oh god! Is that the Cullen child? What happened to her?!"

Embry spoke, "Paul got into it with her and she lost. She's hurt real bad, Em."

Emily rushed over, "I'll take care of her from here. Bella can you come with me and help?"

"Of course!" she followed and together, the two women set to work to patch Megan up.

Meanwhile, the alpha arrived in the kitchen and spotted Embry and Quill, "Where are they?"

Quill answered, "Emily and Bella are fixing her up. She's hurt pretty badly"

"Yeah" Embry piped up, "Paul really did a number on her. She can barely walk without assistance. You think she'll be alright, Sam?"

Sam, the alpha nodded, "She's a shifter like us. She should heal on her own quick enough"

Quill didn't seem to sure, "But during the fight, Bella said something about bruises still being on her. I think she meant from the fight with that one vampire with the dreads. Maybe she's really not healing?"

Sam seemed hesitant now, "I don't know. It could be a number of things. Maybe she got too injured. It was only a few days ago after all"

The boys were quiet again but not for long as Jacob arrived in with Paul, shoving each other playfully.

Paul stood up, "Paul. I don't ever want you to ignore my orders again. Are we clear?" he stood menacingly and Paul had no choice but to submit, nodding his head.

"I understand"

An awkward few minutes passed by when finally Bella came into the kitchen, "Jacob" she whispered, feeling a little awkward, "Uh . .. Thanks for saving Megan. I know you probably didn't want to"

Jacob looked offended, "Bella just because I don't like her doesn't mean I'm going to watch her get killed. We wolves are only supposed to kill Vampires."

Bella nodded, "Look. Now that we all understand one another. Something's not right with Megan. Her wounds usually heal super-fast. And yet since the fight with Laurent, the one vampire from a few days ago, she's just not healing at all. I don't know what it means. It's never happened before"

Sam was quiet but he was thinking. The wolf shifters heal really fast as well but it's only happened once in a similar case to Megan's where a wolf didn't and that was after they were exiled.

' _Could it mean because-?'_

He didn't get a chance to voice his opinion though as Emily came in the kitchen with a limping Megan all wrapped up in bandages like a mummy, "She's a little out of it but I think she'll be fine. I gave her some pain killers to help the process"

Sam nodded to her and observed as Bella went up to her and hugged her. Megan leaned her head on Bella's shoulder and whined pitifully, "I'm hungry. Do you have shrimp, Bella? I like fish. Fishy fishy" she giggled at herself and her own silliness.

Bella laughed at her, "Wow those pain killers are working pretty good, aren't they?"

Jacob snorted, "But a shifter will have burned through them in the next few hours. The medicine we have here right now isn't as strong as what she really needs."

"Yeah what we really need is an elephant tranquilizer" Paul laughed and Megan suddenly stilled, recognizing his voice.

She whimpered and immediately hid behind Emily and Bella, "Bella" she whispered loudly, "Make him go away"

Paul noticed her fear. It was impossible not to and he almost felt bad. Almost, "Look, stripes. I'm sorry I attacked you." He didn't sound so sorry but it seemed to calm the girl down a bit at least.

Megan growled and made another strange noise that sounded like her fur would bristle if she was in transformation, "I don't believe you"

Embry and Quill chuckled and Embry took a muffin, "I don't know about you guys but I like her. She's feisty"

"Ooo! Muffin" Megan's stomach growled and she looked up at Emily, "Can I?"

Emily laughed and nodded, "Of course you can. Go on"

Hesitantly, Megan wobbled over to the table by Embry and Quill. She was sketchy of them at first but the boys just smiled at her and she gave in, sitting in between them and letting them give her a muffin. She took a bite, "Mmmm! This is an awesome muffin! You're so much more of a better baker than Bella, Emily!"

Bella looked a little offended, "Hey I can cook!"

"You can't bake though. Your baking sucks!"

The two boys beside her laughed and even Paul and Jacob snorted while Bella tried to not look so offended.

Megan basically inhaled her muffin and slowly her senses started to come back to her although the pain still wasn't as strong with the pain killers. She sighed at her bandages, "What's wrong with me?"

"You got in a fight, genius" Jacob snorted.

Megan just glared at him and rolled her eyes, "Of course I know that, dip. I just mean that I can't heal as fast anymore and I don't know what it is"

"We were just talking about that a little while ago when you and Bella were with Emily." Sam spoke, "I think I may have an answer but I don't know how much good it'll do"

"What is it?!" Megan got off the chair carefully and stared at him hopefully.

Sam continued talking, "Well I think it's happened before. Once before in our tribe a long time ago. There was a story about a young shifter that left the 'pack' once. Like us, he could heal pretty quickly and be back in the game as soon as you blink. But when he left, rivals found and fought him. He won but was badly hurt. He didn't heal and the story is that he didn't heal because he left the pack. He didn't have anyone anymore and it damaged his soul."

Megan looked a bit confused as to why it had anything to do with her so Sam clarified, "The Cullens left you. Your soul is damaged. You just didn't realize how much until your first fight with that vampire a few days ago. Make sense?"

Megan's eyes brightened with understanding, "Yeah. I think I get it. I have been pretty lonely. No offense Bella"

Bella blinked, "No I get it. You miss your family. And with your clan gone too it's just even harder for you. Right?"

Megan looked sad and her shoulders drooped, "I guess. It makes sense. So I just need to find a new family? Is that right? Pft" she looked miserable at the thought.

Sam nodded and Emily gave him a _look_ as if speaking to him indirectly. Sam's face contorted a little and he bit his lip, "I understand you don't have a clan anymore, Megan. Perhaps you could be a part of our pack temporarily?"

Everyone in the room was silent and Megan's eyes were filled with hope.

Except.

Did she really want to be a part of this pack? Did she really want to be around some of them who hated her? It was a tough decision to make but apparently some of them did it for her.

Paul growled, "Oh hell no! I apologized for mauling her but if you think I'm just going to let this outsider meld in with us then you're wrong!"

Sam growled at him and stanced, "I am the alpha of this pack and if I say she can stay then she can, Paul!"

But Paul didn't want to hear it, "The Cullens left her! They LEFT her. There must be a fucking reason for it! She's useless! She can't fight! She's weak and she can't even show any confidence for herself! She has no pride!"

His words stung Megan but in a way, he was right. About that at least.

Emily intervened this time, "That's enough Paul. I'm sure the Cullens' had their reasons for leaving one of their own"

"Then what about her other clan? Her first clan? The clan of fucking tiger shifters like her! Where the hell are they? Did they just up and leave too? And why? I don't trust her and neither should any of you! She could be a fucking traitor for all we know! Pft. Maybe the Cullens were right in leaving her"

Megan's eyes started burning but not just from her tears. Hatred burned in her body and she stared over at Paul, "Shut up, Paul"

Paul stomped over to her, "What was that?! Why did your clan leave you, huh? There must be a reason for that. We can't just let you in our pack without knowing what you really are!"

Megan stood up to confront him and for a moment, Paul was scared. He saw her normally blue eyes burning a bright orange. He could feel her rage radiating off of her like lava.

"You want to know what I am? You want to know why my clan LEFT me!?" she shouted at his face and the other shifters got a little worried. Even Bella felt scared.

Paul stood tall still, "Yeah. I do"

Megan's eyes flashed back to bright blue. A depressed and lifeless hue in them, "My entire clan. My entire _family_ was murdered by man-eating vampires with red eyes. All in one night. I ran after my mother was killed right in front of me through the blood and gore that was my clan and somehow I made it the Cullen's territory hundreds of miles away from what I called home."

Everyone in the room was silent. Even Paul felt guilty. He felt guilty and saddened by what he had said.

Megan continued, "I hate man-eating Vampires with a passion. The Cullens, though, being 'vegetarians' took me in. I was ten. They took care of me, made me happy and loved me. They left because of Victoria. Another man-eating Vampire that's been in the area seeking revenge for her dead mate that Edward killed to protect me and Bella."

It was Jacob's turn to feel a bit guilty but it didn't change the way he felt about Edward. He still hated them but this girl in front of him. She was different. She was like them. Perhaps she could be a part of their pack after all. But he still wasn't sure.

"I lost my family so quickly. So brutally. Then the Cullens made me a part of their family and you know what? I couldn't be more grateful to them"

Paul bowed his head for a second before placing his hand on her shoulder. It was the sort of movement that told you that this man wasn't used to giving affection.

"I'm sorry" he apologized sincerely this time.

Megan was startled at first and tensed but when she felt the sincerity in his motions, she slowly relaxed.

Sam looked proud at his pack-mate for his retribution as did Emily. Bella smiled at the look on Megan's face, though. It was as if she didn't know quite what to do. She didn't want to trust them straight away but it was hard not to. Their intensions were in the right place.

Paul was about to pull his hand away when Megan stopped him and hugged him, "Thank you" she purred against his shoulder and it was Paul's turn to be uncomfortable this time.

When they parted, neither noticed the angry look in Jacob's eyes but if they did, it was ignored.

Suddenly Embry and Quill leapt at her too, "Awesome! So does this mean we have a new pack-mate!?"

Sam smirked, "Only if she wants to be, boys"

Megan looked ecstatic and nodded furiously as she hugged the two boys back with equal intensity. It was easy to see for Sam that her strength was already getting better by the second. As the boys let her go, Sam walked up to her and held out his hand, "Welcome to the pack, Megan Flare"

Megan took his hand in hers but felt it wasn't good enough so her leapt at him too, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Sam forcibly pulled her off of him and ruffled her hair, "No problem, kid."

Megan was so excited, she leapt at Bella, "This is so awesome! I'm part of a pack, Bella! I have a clan again! Yay! Yay! Yay!"

Bella smiled with her but couldn't help but to feel left out. Megan was her best friend and now it just felt like she was being ripped away from her. She would be spending all of her time with them now.

Megan seemed to catch Bella's mood and nudged her shoulder affectionately with her cheek like a child or cat would, "Hey don't worry Bella! You'll always be a part of my family too! You're my best friend!"

Bella hugged her back, careful not to hurt her as she was still healing, "You're my best friend too, Megan"

' _I just hope none of them hurt you. You've been hurt enough. You don't deserve to be damaged again.'_

 **-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**

 **So I know what you're thinking. You probably think that 'Oh my god that's it? She's just magically in the club now?!'**

 **And no. That's not it. If you noticed, Jacob still doesn't like her and what about the other pack members? What if they don't like her either straight away? Embry and Quill are pretty much loving her at first sight I know but that doesn't mean anything. They're just good guys is all. As for Paul? He is just warming up to the idea of her in the pack and Sam is just doing what feels right. What about Jared and what about Leah and Seth Clearwater when they join the pack too? What are they going to think?**

 **Anyways, enough of my 'explaining'. Thank you guys for reading and I hope you enjoy my next chapter. All about being in the pack and finding a certain somebody and such!**


	8. Part of the Pack

The next day was Sunday, March 12 and it would be this day that Megan would meet the rest of the pack and rez members that were around her age and knew of the shifter's abilities.

Megan was nervous but Bella offered to be by her side for support the whole day in case someone disagreed with Sam. Like Paul for instance. He seemed to disagree with Sam quite a lot that it was almost concerning and a bit funny at the same time to see the two bickering like siblings.

Megan stood outside of Emily and Sam's home with Bella beside her waiting for everyone to arrive and assess her entirely. Jacob was standing by Bella but Megan knew he was only there so early because Bella made him. As they waited for the others to arrive, Emily came out with a few chocolate chip muffins for them.

"Thanks Emily!" Megan bit into her muffin.

Bella and Jacob thanked her as well and they quietly ate until Megan finally couldn't take the silence anymore, "Ugh! What time is it!? What time were they really supposed to be here, anyway?!"

"Ten am" Jacob bit into his muffin and Megan turned red in the face.

"But you told Bella to tell me seven am, you jerk! I could have slept in! It's already almost ten now! You made Bella and I wait for over three hours!"

Jacob smirked, "I know"

Megan growled at him but Bella elbowed them both before they could start a fight, "Enough you two. I swear! You're both so hot-headed"

Megan grumbled as she licked her fingers of the delicious chocolate, "He's the hot-head. The asshole"

Jacob breathed in and out, "Well if you'd stop calling me names then-"

"Oh bullshit! You'd hate me no matter what I called you, jerk!"

"Why don't you just shut your trap you little embarrassment!?"

A new voice appeared, "Aw what's the matter, Jake?! Feeling inferior to the mighty tiger?!" It was Embry.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Shut up Embry. Opposite. She knows she's inferior to me. That's why she's trying so hard to argue"

"Hey!" Megan growled, tapping her foot.

Embry came up to her, "Hey you ready for the initiation?"

Megan stopped, "I-initiation?"

Embry glared at Jacob, "Dude, you didn't tell her?"

Jacob shrugged, "Didn't have the time"

"You had three hours you son of a bitch!"

Bella hit her on the back of the head to shut her up, "Play nice. I'm sure it's not that bad"

Embry wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Well let me just explain then. Your initiation is just like what everyone else had to go through minus the tattoo part. Only people of the tribe get that and technically you're not part of the tribe. Remember that you're only part of the pack temporarily"

Megan sounded a bit deflated, "Oh. Right"

"Hey don't sound so beat up about it! I'm sure everyone's gonna love you! You're actually not half bad for a cat!"

Megan grinned, "And I guess you're not that bad either. For a dog"

Quill heard the conversation as he came around by the house, "Ooo! She got you good, bro!"

Quill held his hand out, "High five, sista!"

Megan high fived him and giggled as Quill leapt at her with a hug, "Mmm. You smell like chocolate"

Jacob came up to them and broke Quill away from Megan, "She just ate a chocolate chip muffin. Don't be weird"

Embry laughed, "Whoa! Is Jakey jealous?!"

Jacob growled at him, making them both shut up immediately.

Megan just blinked, "Um . . . So what's the initiation?"

A new voice came around, "Don't worry. You just have to submit to the alpha and promise your allegiance to the pack is all"

Megan turned around to see a stranger. He smelt like a shifter though so that must mean that he's just another of the pack she hadn't met yet. The male turned his chin up, "I'm Jared. So you're the Cullen girl, huh? Thought you'd be more broody"

Bella laughed lightly, "Hm! She's anything but broody"

Megan smirked at Bella with a slight shake of her head. She smiled at Jared, "I'm Megan Flare! It's nice to meet you Jared!"

He looked a bit surprised at her friendliness but nodded, "Huh. Quill and Embry were right. You really are too friendly for your own good"

Megan turned mischievous, "Oh trust me I can be mean if I want to be"

Bella coughed under her breathe, "Yeah right"

Megan huffed, "You're no fun, Bella"

Jared whispered to Embry, "I like her"

Jacob tapped his foot impatiently, "Where the hell is Sam and Paul? They were supposed to be here five minutes ago"

"Are you sure you're timing's on point this time, asshole?" Megan narrowed her eyes at him and Jacob just gave her a certain look.

Emily came out of the house with more muffins on a plate. She set it on the picnic table outside, "Here's some more muffins for you guys! Help yourselves!"

Megan licked her lips as the boys clambered over for some but she knew she shouldn't go for another. She had already had one. So she stayed back with Bella as they all munched.

Bella nudged her, "Why don't you go grab another?"

Megan shook her head, "I already had one"

Suddenly Paul came running out of the woods with Sam, smelling the food set out from afar. Jacob explained earlier to Bella and her that Paul had to undergo more control training with Sam. Apparently he had a horrible anger problem that got in the way of his training and it needed to be rectified.

Paul closed in but noticed Megan wasn't eating, "Hey stripes! Come on and have some breakfast, skinny!"

Megan looked alarmed as the other boys turned to notice her not eating.

Megan looked out of place, "No thanks" she smiled, "I already had one"

Sam part her back, "Nonsense. I'm sure Emily made plenty. A shifter's got to have energy after all. Grab another"

Megan looked uncomfortable but Quill grabbed her one and threw it to her which she caught expertly with her awesome reflexes. Letting hunger win, she bit into the muffin without any more complaint and hummed at the delicious flavor that overcame her mouth, "Mmmmm"

Paul smirked her way but merely munched on his own as did the others. When breakfast was over, Sam was about to speak when one older man was wheeling another man in a wheelchair into the clearing by Emily's house. Bella and Megan recognized them to be Harry Clearwater and Billy Black.

"Hey boys! Hope we're not late" Harry laughed, "We brought Sue's famous cookies with us for later if you want any."

Sam nodded to them, "Harry. Billy. Good to see you both"

Billy nodded to Sam and gave a certain look in Bella and Megan's direction. A certain look of concern. Only it was more towards Bella.

If Megan was in her transformation, she'd flatten her body to the ground to try and hide herself, she was so worried and scared. What was the initiation like? Would it hurt?!

Sam sighed, "As you all may know or have been told, I have allowed Megan Flare to be a part of the pack albeit temporarily. She's lost two families and is in need of another for a while. I know some of you are quite skeptical of her presence in the pack being that she's a tiger shifter and has lived with the Cullens but I myself have seen her in battle. She fights to protect those she cares for like Bella Swan. I've seen her throw her life on the line for her against a vampire and even against one of our own. I think she'd make a fine addition to the pack. If any of you disagree please speak now and I'll take your reasoning into consideration."

Megan was quite surprised. She never expected Sam to praise her so much. Her heart skipped at the awkward silence and finally Harry spoke up, "Do you really think she'd protect the pack? She protects Bella for different reasons because she knows her. She doesn't know the pack"

Sam nodded, "Fair enough words. Megan." He walked up to her and she suddenly felt like shrinking.

"Y-yes, sir?"

Sam smiled, "Would you protect this pack with your life if needed?"

Megan was stumped. He was really just going to ask her so simply? She looked over to Embry and Quill and then to Paul and Jacob who she had already met yesterday. She liked both Embry and Quill straight away. However Paul and Jacob were different. They didn't really like her so to say but Megan knew that they both had their reasons for the pack. Megan thought about Paul first. He lost his control in his anger and attacked her but it took a real man to apologize when he was wrong. Plus he did offer her a muffin. But then she thought about Jacob. She knew he didn't care for her but she recalled his words after the fight with Paul. He might not like her but wolves only killed vampires. He had saved her yesterday whether she liked it or not.

She turned back to Sam and nodded, "Yes. I will"

Sam pat her shoulder and turned back to Harry who seemed impressed. He knew she had answered truthfully.

Billy narrowed his eyes at her though in silence. He never said anything but Megan knew he was still unsure about her from what Jacob had told him on her. So far though it just seemed as though Jacob didn't care to know her just yet or didn't care.

"Any more questions of Flare's loyalty?" Sam asked them all but nobody said anything. Not even Paul or Jacob. They believed her but that didn't mean she quite had a place in the pack just yet.

Sam nodded, "Alright then. Megan" he planted his hands on her shoulders, "The rules of the pack are simple. Always listen to your alpha. That is the most important law. Got it?"

Megan nodded, "Yes sir!"

He continued, "When on patrol, never go outside the tribe's boundary past the river. Stay inside that barrier."

Megan seemed confused, "But I'm not a part of the tribe itself, sir. I understand for when patrolling but what if a man-eater vampire is around? Can I chase it past the boundary since I'm technically not a part of the tribe?"

Sam looked genuinely surprised that she would think so far ahead but nodded, "Alright. You can have that privilege but if the vampire is too much for you, you run back to the tribe's territory so we can help you"

She nodded and Sam went on, "Another rule. Never hurt one of your own. It's okay when play-fighting or training but never go too far"

She nodded in understanding.

Sam let go of the arms, "And the absolute law. Never hurt one of the pack's imprints. It's our most sacred law which I would think you'd understand"

Megan just looked confused, "What's an imprint?"

Sam's eyes widened but Emily came to his rescue, "An imprint in short terms is a shifter's mate. It happens when a shifter sees their mate either for the first time or in a new light. Like Sam and I for instance. He imprinted on me a while ago. You've never really heard of the term before?"

Megan shook her head, "Nope. But I understand. No hurting a shifter's mate. Got it. Not that I'd want to"

Sam nodded, "Alright. Now that you understand the rules, I want you to come with me. The boys will follow. Bella I'm sorry but you can't be around for this part. I know you'd probably want to get in the way"

Bella and Megan looked scared now, "Why?" Bella wanted to argue, "What are you going to do to her?"

Megan had the same question in her mind.

Sam smiled, "Don't worry. She'll just need to submit to me completely in her transformation is all so she'll be able to communicate with us in her form without trouble."

Bella nodded but still looked unsure for her friend, "Alright. Good luck Megan"

Megan still looked worried but relaxed a little when Embry ruffled her hair as he passed her, "Come on, stripes. Into the woods, we go!"

Megan was about to run after him when she realized, "Oh wait! My clothes!"

Sam shook his head, "Don't worry. You can just stay in your transformation to come back and get them from Bella. Now come on"

Megan reluctantly ran after the boys into the woods, following behind Quill in the back. She was faster than this but really she didn't know where she was going so she let them in the lead. Finally they all came to a stop and they all formed a circle and started to take their necessary clothing off. Megan got the message and started to take her shirt off.

Paul peeked a little but got knocked in the head by Jared, "Have some respect, man"

Sam stood in front of her and Jared, Paul, Embry, Quill and Jacob stood around them, "Now!"

At once, they all transformed and Megan stared in amazement in her human form still at all of the large wolves that surrounded her. It made her scared at first until she remembered what she was supposed to do.

Quickly, Megan transformed into her Bengal Tiger form, reaching just a few inches taller than Sam's black wolf form. She kneeled down a little though as to show some respect to her new alpha. Sam appreciated this and growled in approval. Slowly, he leaned his head down to hers and rubbed his nose gently against her forehead.

' _Can you hear me, cub?'_

Megan seemed startled to hear his voice in her head but nodded, _'Yes'_

Sam stood tall, ' _Congratulations. You're now part of the Quileute pack, Flare.'_

' _What!?_ ' she jumped up in surprise, _'That was it?! I can just hear you now and that's it? That's why we came all the way out here?'_

Sam barked, _'Yes. It might seem like nothing but unknowing to you, you gave her whole submission to me and that was all I needed. You'd be surprised how long it took the boys to understand it'_

Megan hopped around, ' _Alright! Now what?! Now what?!'_

Paul came up in his gray wolf form and Megan immediately stopped jumping around, _'Easy there, stripes. No need to be so hyper.'_

Embry and Quill came up to her with wagging tails, ' _Hey Megan! You're really one of us now!'_

Embry barked, ' _Wanna play-fight!?'_

Jared shook his large head at their childish antics, ' _Immature pups'_

Megan gruffed, ' _Yeah! Come at me!'_

Sam got in between them, _'Now just wait a second! Megan, do you really think you have your transformation under control enough to just play? Remember the rules'_

' _Of course!'_ Megan shook herself, _'I've practiced in this form for months and the Cullens taught me control over year ago'_ her mood dropped a bit when she remembered her old family and she whined, flattening her body against the grass with her tail twitching back and forth, ' _I miss them. Jasper and Edward made me remember myself when I was in this form. And now they're gone'_

Quill nudged her with his muzzle, _'Well now you have us! Come on! Get up and play!'_

With that, Megan jumped up as told and began playfully batting Embry and Quill with her large paws. They all rolled around in the grass and ran around each other like children. It was the best fun Megan had had in a long time. But unknowing to her, Sam was assessing her the whole time, watching her movements closely. Finally Quill and Embry got tired and rolled onto the ground in defeat. Megan whined, ' _Oh come on! You guys have no stamina! Lazy lumps!'_

Sam huffed and trotted over to her, _'Actually I think that's enough for today. You've proved yourself in control of yourself and you are now a part of the pack. We should head back to Emily's so everyone will stop worrying on whether or not we ate you'_

Megan's eyes widened, _'That wasn't a good joke, Sam'_

Jacob came up by her and nudged her with his shoulders a bit aggressively, _'Who said anything about joking?'_

Megan roared playfully and bat Jacob's arm lightly, _'Oh knock off the tough guy attitude already! Just chill!'_

Jacob turned on her and barked viciously, _'Don't touch me, Flare! Don't you ever touch me!_ ' he pushed her over onto her back and snarled in her face, _'You may be a part of the pack but don't ever assume we're friends. Understood?! I'll always remember what you really are. Cullen'_

Megan's ears were flattened and fell silent but Paul knocked him off of her, _'Back off Jacob! You know she doesn't know any better. She's too immature still for her own good. Besides. She's one of us now. No longer a Cullen._ ' He came over to Megan and gently prodded her to get up before turning back on Jacob, _'Don't forget the rules. Shifters don't hurt our own. Just remember that'_

Jacob snarled at Paul before just running off in the opposite direction of Emily's. Megan got up with a whine, ' _Sorry. I shouldn't've baited him like that. I was just so . . . happy'_

Jared nudged her with his head against her shoulder, _'Don't worry about it, kid. He'll come around eventually. You're kind of impossible to hate. I mean look at Paul. He absolutely hated you at first I heard and now he's defending you. You got that kind of personality that's just hard not to like. Just don't stop being you and he'll warm up to ya'_

Megan nudged him back gratefully and followed the others back to Emily's. Once she saw Bella, she ran to her in her tiger form. At first, Harry and Billy tensed at the movement but calmed when she slowed down and lightly head-butted Bella's stomach.

Bella laughed, "I take it that it went well?"

Megan growled in affirmation and nodded to the back of the house. Bella got the hint and led the way. When Megan transformed back and got her clothes back on, she hugged Bella fiercely, "It was so cool Bella! I'm really part of the pack now for real! I can hear all their thoughts in transformation too! And Embry and Quill and I played but I won! And! And!"

Bella gripped her shoulders, "Okay just breath"

Megan grinned but did as she was told. Bella smiled, "Sounds great, Meg. I'm really happy for you."

They hugged again before coming out from behind the house. Bella noticed something, "Where's Jacob?"

Megan looked guilty, "I might have baited him a little and he snapped on me and ran. Paul defended me"

Paul chuckled at her, "Don't expect it all the time, stripes"

Sam cleared his throat, turning everyone's attention on him, "Alright. Now I want everyone back here at this spot tonight for patrol. Megan you have the night off. I'll personally guide you through the borders next week. For now though you'll be bonding. Get to know your pack-mates. Play-fight. Eat together. Simple things. And don't get on Jacob's bad side, alright?"

Megan nodded, "Okay. I'll try."

Bella smiled and it was her turn now to feel out of place, "So um . . .are you going to need a lift home, Megan?"

Sam interrupted, "No. She'll stay with Emily and I for now if that's alright, Bella. To get more of a feel for the area. Megan? Is that okay?"

Megan nodded but looked unsure, "Okay. Are you sure it's okay for me to stay here though? I could just go home and come back early?"

Sam shook his head, "No. You should stay here. Besides. There's been a vampire around lately. A red-head. You should stay with your own kind for protection anyways."

Megan and Bella knew exactly who he was talking about, "Victoria. She's still around? I thought that maybe she'd give up or at least just go and try to find Edward but-"

Bella sighed. She knew where her friend was getting at, "Victoria's after me then, isn't she?"

"It would make sense." Megan nodded, "Edward did kill her mate. It would only be fair to kill you, Edward's 'mate'."

"But I haven't seen Edward in months! I'm pretty much not associated with the Cullens anymore!"

Megan hummed, "Edward truly loved you though, Bella. It would tear him apart if he learned of your death. Just as it tore Victoria apart after James's death."

Sam sighed, "Alright. I'll change the patrols around. If this Victoria is after Bella, a human, then it concerns the pack. We'll protect you, Bella. And Megan that would mean that you should stay with Bella during the day and I'll have Jacob guard her home at night."

Bella nodded, "Sounds good. Thanks"

Megan smiled at her friend, "Everything's going to be fine! Victoria won't stand a chance!"

-88888888888888888888888888888888888888-

The next day was pretty rough for Megan though. She had to learn all of the boundaries of the tribe and go around them several times throughout the day. It was exhausting! The only good thing that came out of it was that Sam put her with Paul as partners so it gave them time to bond.

' _So wait!_ ' Megan's tail twitched, _'You're telling me that your imprint is Jacob's sister?! That's so weird! What's she like?'_

' _Amazing'_ Paul panted joyfully just thinking of her, ' _She's nothing like Jacob, though, which is the best thing about her'_

Megan rolled around in the grass laughing, _'That's hilarious!_ ' she rolled on her back and blocked Paul's path of walking but the wolf just grumbled and walked over her.

' _Come on stripes. We still got one more round. Be serious and keep your eyes peeled.'_

Megan jumped up and ran after him, ' _I am! I just had a bad itch on my back is all!'_

' _Uh-huh'_ Paul didn't believe her, ' _Sure. Well if you want to talk so much then why don't you tell me about yourself a little. I've told you a bit about me, kitten'_

Megan flattened her ears, _'I'm not a kitten, Paul! What do you want to know?'_

Paul stopped and took a moment to think, _'What were the Cullens like?'_

' _What do you mean? They were actually pretty normal'_

' _Besides the drinking blood part'_ He scoffed.

' _That didn't really bother me, actually. They were just the nicest people. Esme and Carlisle were like parents to me and I guess after my real family died I kind of just fell into theirs. I . . .'_

' _Didn't want to let them go?'_

Megan's shoulders drooped, ' _Yeah. I guess I've just blocked my true family dying out of my mind so much that I just viewed the Cullens as my family. It worked. Jasper, Emmet and Edward were like brothers to me and Alice and Rosalie were like sisters. And Bella too now!'_

' _You really care for Bella don't you?'_

' _Of course! She's my best friend!'_ Megan bounced up on a rock nearby and looked down on Paul with her bright orange eyes.

Paul would have almost felt frightened of her scary exterior if it weren't for the happy look in her eyes. She was really happy now with new friends and family, ' _Hm.'_

Suddenly there was a howl in the distance but it wasn't too far away, _'That's Embry and Quill. They're taking over the patrol for now. Go to Bella at Jacob's home. I'll see you tomorrow, stripes'_

Megan tilted her head a bit but bowed in understanding, _'Got it. See you later!_ ' with that she took off into the trees, searching for Bella's scent.

Finally a few minutes later she made it to the Black home and padded over quickly when she noticed Bella and Jacob outside talking. Jacob noticed her first, "Flare"

Megan growled at Bella and nudged her back with her large head. Bella got the jest and handed her clothing, draping it over her back, "There you go"

Megan went to the back of the garage and changed as soon as she transformed back to human. She ran out all dressed, "Whoo! What a day!"

"Surprised you can still walk, stripes. I'm sure Sam had you and Paul patrolling for hours."

"Oh yeah! All day actually with him a few times, Jared and then Paul. It doesn't really bother me much though. I've walked farther in a less amount of time before"

Jacob looked confused but Bella clarified, "Remember when I told you about James and how he found me Phoenix?"

"Yeah?"

"Well Megan got there and saved me. Carlisle locked her up in her room after he knocked her unconscious but she's stubborn so when she woke up she ran all the way to Phoenix to help protect me"

Jacob looked stunned for a second before masking it, "Hm. Anyways Bella I should get you home. Flare, you should get home too. You have another long day tomorrow"

"What do I get to do tomorrow? It's a Monday tomorrow, though. I have school"

Jacob smirked, "Not this week. This week you have mono"

Megan go the joke and snickered, "Well I'll be damned! Jacob Black actually does have a sense of humor!"

Jacob just rolled his eyes, "Just go home, kit-Kat"

Megan's eye twitched, "Kit-Kat? Stripes? What's with all the nicknames I'm getting lately!?"

Bella smiled, "I could call you Flicker if you'd prefer?"

"Flicker?" Jacob didn't get it.

Megan smiled and crossed her arms, "Edward gave me that nickname. He told me it's because it's a play on my last name, Flare. But he said I wasn't as vicious as a flare of fire. He said I'm more like a flicker. All the Cullens called me that"

Jacob hummed trying to signify that he didn't care, "Well let's go Bella. It's starting to get dark out now"

Megan noticed he was right as the sun began to set on the horizon, "I better get home too. See you guys tomorrow!"

With that she took off into the woods, leaving Bella to Jacob's care.

Bella watched her go, "You never told her what she was doing tomorrow."

Jacob shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well. She'll find out tomorrow then, won't she?"

"What exactly is she doing? Do you know?" Bella was curious for her friend and Jacob was trying to beat around the bush. She wasn't going to have any of that.

Jacob sighed, "Tomorrow is battle practice. Like play-fighting except a bit more serious. Sam wants to show her a few things first but then Jared, Paul and I are going to have to show her a few things too."

Bella looked worried, "You won't hurt her, right? Jacob please promise me"

Jacob hummed, "I won't. But that's not the point. She's not a good fighter and every battle she's fought, she's lost. I'll commend her for her stubbornness to not give up. I'll give her that. But she needs to learn how to actually fight or she'll die at the hands of an enemy."

Bella nodded, "I get it. Thanks Jake. Just please don't go too hard on her? She just wants to be friends. Can't you at least try and be nice to her?"

"I have been!" Jacob defended himself, "I haven't tried to kill her once!"

Bella slapped his arm with a smirk, "Come on. Let's go. I'm getting tired"

Meanwhile with Megan, she got the Cullens just fine and sat in the living room looking out the large windows.

She just stared out into the woods and looked up into the stars with a smile.

' _I miss them so much still. But I can't help but to be happy now.'_ She thought.

' _This new pack of mine. They're wonderful people and even though some of them may not fully trust me as of yet . . . that's okay'_

She watched the moon for a while, listening in the distance for any howls of her pack-mates. She was too excited for sleep yet. Megan realized earlier that she had forgotten to ask Jacob what she would be doing in the morning but it really didn't matter to her.

' _Whatever it is I'm sure it'll be fine.'_

Hours later it turned to one in the morning and finally she started to get tired, _'They really are good people. A true pack that protects one another and defends their home to the end. A family.'_

She got up to go to bed and laid in her bed all cuddled up and comfy, _'My family now. And I'll protect them with my life. Until the end.'_

 **-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **So guys I know that Quill wasn't supposed to be a shifter yet. According to the books he was supposed to become a shifter after New Moon but oh well. It works out better this way in my story.**

 **Anyway thanks so much for reading my story thus far and I hope you all enjoy the next chapter** **Let me know what you all think of it now so far please!**

 **R &R**


	9. Earning His Respect

When Megan awoke the next morning, she stretched out like always and got ready. Usually she'd be all dreary and blah in the morning but this morning was different. This morning she wasn't going to school and she wouldn't be for the rest of the week.

No, this morning she would be learning new things with her new pack! She was so excited!

Megan hurriedly showered and dressed and ran out of the house to go get Bella for the day so she'd be protected. She got to the house but then something stopped her from coming any closer. She could smell his scent in the air.

' _Damn Jacob! It's my job to look after Bella! Not his!'_

Already in a bad mood now, Megan stomped into the yard and alerted Jacob of her presence. From the porch, Megan could see the two talking and Megan smiled at Bella who smiled back.

"Hey Megan! You ready for today?" Bella sounded almost worried.

' _Why does she sound so worried? Is something wrong?'_

"What's wrong Bella? You sound a bit off"

Bella grumbled and Jacob just smirked, "You never could get away with anything" he addressed Bella.

Jacob looked over at her, "Let's go to the rez. I promised Bells she could ride on my motorcycle so you'll have to run there since you're so good at running and stuff"

Megan just glared at him and Bella sighed, "Jacob I never said I wanted a ride"

Jacob just rolled his eyes at the two of them, "You two have no sense of humor"

Megan scoffed, "Neither do you apparently. That was supposed to be a joke? Where's the rotten tomatoes so I can throw one at you?"

Jacob just snuffed and gripped her forehead in his hand softly, "You might not want to piss me off today, Kit-Kat. Today's training day so you'll be fighting with Sam, Paul, Jared and I. So I'd watch my mouth if I were you" he smirked at her.

"Jacob" Bella warned but Megan just scoffed and bit one of Jacob's fingers, causing the man growl.

Jacob glared at her, "We'll see how much of that spunk you have left once I get to fight you"

Megan just stuck her tongue out at him, "And we'll see how much of that ego of yours will drop once I beat your ass"

Bella looked at Megan with raised brows and smirked, "Don't cuss. It doesn't suit a little girl like you, Meg."

Megan just blew her a raspberry, "Oh come on! Let's just go already!"

"You'll be begging to leave the pack for good once I'm threw with you" Jacob added one last quip.

"Ooooooo!" Megan egged him on, "I'm shaking in my shoes!"

-8888888888888888888888888888888888-

Once they reached the reservation in Bella's truck, Megan launched out to go greet Quill and Embry at Emily's.

The two boys greeted Megan back with equal excitement and Jacob just sneered a bit as Embry leaned too closely to her.

' _Damn idiots. She isn't some new toy. She's the new pack member. They should all start treating her as such. They act like they've never seen a female before.'_ He let his thoughts growl within him.

Suddenly Sam arrived and all of the pack became alerted and ready including Megan. She was new to this etiquette but not stupid.

Sam walked before them all, "Today you will all patrol the borders like usual. Report if you find anything on the red-haired Vampire Victoria but do not engage. Is this clear?"

Everyone nodded in silence and Paul seemed satisfied, "Megan" she straightened up as her name was spoken, "Today you will be sparring with me, Paul, Jared and Jacob. You need more practice on combat because let's face it. You suck."

Most of the boys snorted at Megan's perturbed face and even Bella smiled a little.

"Bella, you'll stay here with Emily. Is that alright? Don't leave the reservation"

Bella nodded, albeit a bit grumpily.

"Alright now move out!" Sam shouted to his pack and the ones on patrol immediately shifted and ran to their posts.

Sam nodded to Megan, "Go get your clothes situated and shift. We'll wait for you in the clearing we initiated you in the other day"

Megan nodded and ran behind the house to fold up her clothes and shift. She then shook herself and bolted out into the forest to join her pack mates. She could barely hear Bella yelling behind her to be careful.

' _This is so great! It sucks that Jacob's going to be teaching me too but oh well! I'll kick his ass! That'll show him!'_

When she reached the clearing, her alpha was there waiting with Paul, Jared and Jacob in their own shifted wolf forms.

She ran over to them and bowed to the ground with her rear in the air playfully swinging her tail around.

' _So what's first!? Who do I fight first?! What we doing?!'_ she wiggled around causing Jared to snicker.

' _Calm down cub'_ Jared wagged his tail a bit, ' _All in good time'_

Megan laid her body on the ground on her stomach in the cool dewy grass, tail still twitching in anticipation, _'Sorry. I'm just excited'_

Sam huffed in amusement, ' _Well you won't be for too long. Your first opponent is Jared. Then Paul, me and then Jacob.'_

' _Why does Jacob fight me last?_ ' she asked with a tilt of her head.

Sam growled, ' _Because no matter how much I hate to admit it, he's stronger than me. That's why'_

Megan nodded, _'Okay'_

Jared pounced over to her and pushed her up with his muzzle, ' _Now get up! You'll fight with me first!'_

Sam watched as they fell into position in front of one another, walking around each other in a small circle, marking it as their ring, ' _Just remember the rules. And let's make it that the first one who pins the other three times is the winner. Got it?'_

Megan growled in understanding.

Jared launched in attack but Megan was ready and dodged. What she didn't expect though was for Jared to swing himself towards her and pin her to the ground, ' _Got ya'_ he snickered.

' _Huh?!'_ she pushed him off of her, ' _But I dodged you!'_

' _Yes but there's such a thing as anticipating someone's moves, cub_ ' Jared gruffed, _'Again. And this time. Try and anticipate MY attacks'_

Without warning he pounced at her but she was prepared this time and as Jared jumped, she swiftly leapt to his side and struck him down with a powerful swipe. She stood over him with a huge paw on his side, pinning him down _, 'Got ya'_

Jared laughed at her, ' _Ah so you're a hustler, are you now?'_ he pushed himself up and circled around her, _'Well I have news for you little one'_

He came up behind her and crashed his whole body against her back to send her down, ' _So am I'_

Megan roared, sending Jared back a bit startled and that's all she needed as she pinned him back down. One more pin for either of them and they would win. It was hard to tell though who would. Sam knew that Jared's body slam took a bit out of him.

Jared and Megan stood before each other. Jared titled his chin up, ' _Getting serious now, huh?'_

Megan didn't answer and just jumped in front of him, swiping her paws at his feet, bringing him down. She stood on top of him once more, ' _You could say that'_

Sam smirked, _'Megan is the winner. Paul. You're up'_

Paul nodded and brushed past Jared, _'I won't be so easy, kitten'_

She stanced at the ready, _'I'm counting on it'_

As the two went at it, Jacob watched, analyzing Megan's moves, ' _Jared's right'_ he thought to himself, _'She has gotten serious. It's like when she fought that Vampire and Paul before.'_

He hummed as Megan pinned Paul down for the second time, not given the poor guy time to make an attack.

' _She's learned the game quickly. I suppose those blood-suckers taught her okay. A little. She can read Paul's moves better than before. Though it probably helps when he's not trying to murder her'_

Megan roared as she slammed Paul down with a powerful slam with her paw _, 'Looks like I win, Paul!'_

Paul got up shakily, _'Damn stripes, you sure know how to make yourself LOOK vulnerable. Sly moves. I'll have to get a rematch later'_

Megan purred, ' _If you can still walk by then that is'_

Paul growled but Sam butt in, _'Alright enough fun. It's time for the real training now'_

Suddenly Sam was in front of her and nipped on her legs, causing Megan to stand on her back legs. Sam then head butted her in the chest, making her fall to the ground onto her back. She whimpered in pain but stood back up with a shake of her fur.

The black wolf growled _, 'No time for breaks! Watch your opponent!'_ he ran behind her and nipped her tail. Megan whipped around hissed at him.

' _Hey!'_ she roared and swiped at him but he bounced away, swiftly skidding underneath her and pushing her off of her own legs.

' _Back on the ground you go, cub. One more pin and I win. You sure you're up to failure?'_

Megan hissed at him again and stood tall, allowing her fur to bristle. She pounced at him but missed. He was too fast for her, _'You've got heart, tiger! I'll give you that!'_ He grabbed a hold of her hackle fur and dragged her to the ground roughly, _'But you've still got a lot to learn.'_

Megan laid submissively on her back until Sam decided to get off of her. _'For facing Jacob it's going to be different. You're done for the day when you pin him. Good luck'_

Megan's ears folded back a bit in fear, ' _He's that strong?'_ she thought to herself, ' _Well I'll show them. I'll pin him on the first try!'_

Jacob growled and stalked up to them, ' _My turn. Sure you're up to it now, Kit-Kat? You've tasted defeat. Can you handle any more?'_

Megan bristled at him as Sam left the 'ring'. She circled around as he did, mimicking his moves and watching him, _'I've been waiting for this'_

Jacob bristled as well and launched. Megan dodged out of the way and ran around him, still keeping an eye on him, _'I won't lose to a jerk like you!'_

She jumped in the air to land on him but he took the landing and merely rolled on the ground, smashing her to the ground with his back. Megan groaned as he stood above her, _'You should save those words for when you actually do pin me, Kit-Kat'_

Megan shot up and swiped her tail back and forth. She was pissed.

Sam watched the two fight. It was quite amusing really how the two just hated each other. But he knew better. Whenever the other boys were around Megan, Sam saw the pure hate in his eyes. But it wasn't for Megan. He was sure though that Jacob didn't even know of this. He was too star-struck by Bella Swan to recognize what he felt for the tiger shifter.

Megan roared in fury as Jacob took her down once again. She wasn't taking it lightly either, _'Dammit!'_ she cursed.

Jacob laughed, ' _Why don't you just give up then if you're so pissed? Throw in the towel, eh, stripes?'_

Megan shot forward and head-butt Jacob in the shoulder. Jacob was so shocked by this he fell to the ground but before Megan could pin him, he shot back up and growled.

Megan snarled, _'I never give up._ ' She shot at him again like a bullet and the two went at it like rabid animals, fiercely biting and growling like crazy.

Sam knew it was getting too rough but he held fast, trusting Jacob not to kill her.

Jared, however, was beginning to get worried as Jacob tried going for her throat multiple times, ' _Sam. Shouldn't we stop them? Jacob can't fight her without letting his rage getting in the way!'_

Paul agreed _, 'We should do something before Jake goes too far!'_

Sam growled, _'No. Just wait. They're fine. This is easier anyway. Just let it all get out of their systems.'_

Paul was unsure and whined as he was forced to watch his pack brother try to kill his newest friend.

Jacob didn't even care anymore. This tiger. This girl in cat's fur was nothing but a nuisance to him. Always in the way! A Cullen! A vampire-lover! Stealing Bella away from him! His vision went red and before he knew it, he went to Megan's throat and snapped. Megan whined out in pain but managed to throw Jacob off of her.

She started to bleed.

' _Jacob!'_ Sam barked, ' _We don't draw blood on our own!'_

Jacob looked guilty but then saw the pure hate in Megan's eyes. If looks could kill. She lunged at him again and they fought once more but this time Jacob tried to keep his head together. It was difficult now though. Megan was stronger. More fierce and aggressive. Ready for anything.

Without warning, she swiped a paw at his face, expecting him to go down. Jacob did stumble but managed to strike once more, slamming her to the ground powerfully. He dug his claws into her chest and stomach, _'Stay down Flare! It's over!'_

' _Never!'_ Megan tried thrusting her legs up to jolt him off but it didn't work. He had a good hold on her. She twisted and squirmed around vigorously but nothing was working.

Finally Sam sighed as she resorted to pitiful struggling, _'Alright.'_ He came over, ' _That's enough. Fight's over. Jacob. Let her up'_

Reluctantly, Jacob removed himself from her and allowed her to get up off the ground.

Megan growled _, 'But Sam! I almost had him! Why'd you break us up?! I could have won!'_

' _No you couldn't have. Just accept it. Perhaps one day you'll be strong enough to take him down but today's not the day.'_

Megan pouted and swung her tail back in forth in irritation.

' _As for you, Jacob._ ' The alpha growled at him, _'I specifically ordered you NOT to draw blood on her today! I specifically ordered you and you ignored me! Your alpha! What do you have to say for yourself!?'_

Jacob whined and bowed his head, _'I'm sorry, Sam. I don't know what came over me. It won't happen again. I promise'_

Sam huffed, _'See to it that it doesn't. Megan. You did well today in all. Let's get you back to Emily's so you can get some clothes on and we can all have a good meal.'_

Megan shot back up and purred _, 'Okay! Let's go!'_ she ran out of the clearing with Paul on her tail.

Sam stared as she ran _, 'Amazing. After all the fighting she did and she still has the energy to run like that.'_

Jacob watched in the same fascination and thought in his own mind, _'I gave her all I had. And she could still even walk? Not even Paul nor Jared could do that after a bout with me. And she took on all of us'_

The russet wolf smirked as they made their way a bit more slowly back to Emily's. They made it back just as Megan had already transformed back and was talking to Bella enthusiastically.

Jacob knew that Bella wasn't really paying attention to her talking though. She was examining the neck wound that Jacob gave her.

' _Thank god it's already healing'_ he thought as he transformed back to human along with his pack mates. They all ran down to Emily's in their pants, shirtless.

Bella glared at Jacob, "I thought you said you wouldn't hurt her, Jacob!"

Jacob saw the embarrassment in Megan's eyes and smirked, "I said I wouldn't kill her. Look. She's alive. I kept my promise! Besides, I had to hold my own. Damn cat almost had me a few times"

Megan just stared at him and he winked at her. The other boys smirked at the interaction and didn't say anything on the matter.

Megan smiled at him, _'Maybe he's not so bad after all. Next time I really will get him though. Damn wolf'_

-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

It was a few days later when Jacob and Megan were on patrol together. Sam thought it best so that they could put aside their differences and bond for once in a way besides fighting. Perhaps they could actually work together.

Jacob didn't like it but he had to admit, the girl had stamina and was excellent at tracking. They were currently tracking Victoria who was recently in the reservation territory again most likely looking for Bella.

But they also had to be careful now. Since Bella accidentally let it loose to her dad about giant wolves in the forest right after the fight with Laurent, the pack had to be as stealthy as possibly. Another irritating thing Megan was good at. She moved through the ground below her paws in such grace that Jacob could barely hear a sound from her. It was almost scary.

' _Alright so you remember what to do if we find her, right?'_ Jacob asked Megan for the hundredth time.

' _Yes of course I do! Don't engage alone and let you know first so you can alert the others.'_

' _Right. Just making sure, Kit-Kat'_

' _Why the hell do you do that?'_

' _Do what?_ ' Jacob was a bit confused now. What could he possibly be doing to piss her off now?

' _The nicknaming bullshit! Why Kit-Kat? I'm not a candy, you damn wolf'_ she let her hackles rise a bit, amusing Jacob.

Said damn wolf snickered, _'I don't know. It's better than stripes or kitten, isn't it? At least I think my nickname is more original'_

Megan growled, ' _You're impossible'_

' _Says the tiger in a wolf pack'_

' _Touché'_ she shook her head.

They were silent for a while until Megan finally started the conversation back up, unable to bare the silence, _'So do you know if Bella's gotten better?'_

' _How do you mean?'_

' _Well she was so depressed after the Cullens left. Don't you remember how much of an adrenaline junkie she turned into?'_

' _Yeah yeah I remember the motorbikes. But I haven't noticed anything lately, no. Maybe she's finally forgotten the bastard'_

Megan was silent and Jacob noticed this, _'What's wrong with you? Usually you'd be berating me for speaking of your precious Cullens in such a manner'_

Megan shrugged, _'I don't know. I guess I've just finally come to terms that they're never coming back.'_

Her tail dropped and Jacob felt a bit bad. He didn't mean to make her sad. She really wasn't so bad, after all. A little overbearing in her excitement and strong personality but that can be over looked.

She pushed him out of his thoughts, ' _Why are YOU being so NICE all of a sudden? Usually you'd be growling and glaring at me for me even being in your presence'_

Jacob huffed, _'It's not what you think._ ' He stopped in his tracks, _'I hated you when I first met you, you know'_

' _Yeah?'_ Megan stopped too and scratched her cheek as they braked _, 'And? I already knew that. Obvious as hell'_

He shook his head, _'Shut up, will you? What I mean to say is that you're not so bad as I thought you were. Since you lived with the Cullens I thought you were just as bad. Just as disgusting and heartless. A monster. And then you shared your past with all of us and you laid down your life for Bella's sake. And I realized . . . you were just like us. Human.'_

He looked her in the eye and Megan stared back in understanding. He continued, _'Don't get the wrong idea though. I still hate you, Kit-Kat'_ he walked on as if nothing had happened and Megan laughed.

She came up by him and purred as they kept on with their patrol, _'Yeah yeah. I hate you too, you stubborn ass'_

Megan suddenly halted though, _'Stop!'_

' _What is it?'_ Jacob asked as Megan lowered herself a little to the ground at the ready to attack.

' _The scent. It's her! And Charlie and Harry are close by her! Come on!'_

They bolted in the direction of Victoria's scent. Jacob sniffed the air and realized that she was right, _'Damn tiger! How did she sense it before me!?'_

When they finally reached the location, Jacob nudged her, _'Make sure they don't see you'_

Megan nodded and they bolted, eyes set on Victoria who had her own bloody eyes set on Harry.

Jacob ran ahead of her to protect Harry and Victoria saw them coming. She bolted away like lightening into the trees and the two shifters went after her, thinking that Harry was just fine now. Victoria didn't get to him.

Jacob and Megan were coming close to the red-headed bitch but she wasn't making it easy for them. She went from tree to tree, trying to find an escape route. The two shifters didn't realize how close they were coming to the cliffs to the ocean and that was what Victoria was counting on.

As she jumped to the ground on the cliff, she looked back into Megan's eyes with a smirk before jumping into the waters.

Jacob noticed the jump and where they were and shouted, _'Megan stop!_ '

But she didn't listen.

' _I'm not going to let her get away!'_ she shouted back and leaped into the waters in after the Vampire.

Jacob skidded to a halt and looked down the cliff, whining, ' _Megan! No!'_

Megan landed in the course waters and dived, searching for the blood-sucker, _'I don't see her anywhere. Where could she have gone, though?!'_

Just then Megan noticed a mop of dark brown hair wafting a few yards below her, _'Oh no'_

She swam deeper down and fear ran threw her when she realized who it was, ' _Bella! No!'_ she grabbed her by her shirt and swam up to the surface in a hurry.

Meanwhile Jacob was at the shore nearest the cliffs where Megan jumped. He paced around pathetically, having transformed back into his human form, "That fucking idiot! What was she thinking?! Sam's going to kill me! He'll think I killed her! That bitch better resurface soon or I WILL kill her! What in the hell was she thinking?! I told her not to go after her!"

He suddenly stopped ranting, "I'll be damned"

About twenty yards away was Megan swimming towards him, soaked to the bone from the choppy, cold waters.

But she wasn't alone. She was carrying someone, "Megan!? What happened!?"

As she reached nearer, Jacob's blood ran cold, "Is that Bella!?"

Megan finally reached the shore and carefully laid Bella down on the sand. After she let her go, Megan dropped to the ground, shaking. The fall she took was too much for her along with the trauma of seeing her friend in such a state.

Jacob dragged Bella out of the water more, "Bella?! Bella! Wake up! Come on baby, wake up!"

Bella suddenly spat out a bunch of water and coughed, "Glugh! Ghcuh!"

"That a girl" Jacob relaxed and rubbed her forehead.

Megan watched the interaction blearily. She was too tired to feel excited that Bella was okay.

Bella sat up with Jacob rubbing her back. Jacob looked to Megan, "Hey Kit-Kat, you okay?"

Megan blinked at him and whined, shivering, "Cold, huh? Regretting that jump you made? I told you not to do that, you dumb cat!"

Megan hissed a little and Jacob smirked, "But I guess I have to thank you. Bella would have died if you hadn't found her. Good job Megan"

Megan purred a bit and stood up shakily. She nudged Bella's foot in affection before padding slowly to the truck Bella drove to get there.

A few minutes later was the most awkward moments of the three's lives. The silence was disturbing. Jacob was driving, Bella was in the middle and Megan was in the passenger's side. Together, Jacob and Megan leaned against Bella giving her warmth. She had stopped shivering a while ago but she was silent. Probably trying to think of what to say to ease the tension.

Btu that was what Megan was there for, "So Bella. What to tell me just what the fuck you were doing under water, dying?"

Bella bit her lip, "I'm sorry. I . . . just wanted to try cliff-jumping is all. I wanted . . ."

"To get a thrill from it? God dammit Bella!" Megan lost it, "I thought you were done with that! I thought you were over it all! You have to come to terms with it Bella! They're never coming back! Ever! It's been months now! Just face it already!"

"I'm sorry, okay!?" Bella tried to apologize, "I just . . ."

Jacob sighed, "Look it's okay. As long as you're alright"

"Are you kidding me, Jacob?! Fucking hell! No! It's not okay!" Megan ranted on, "Edward is not coming back! None of them are! Why can't you just accept that, Bella? I have." Tears started to run down her cheeks.

Bella was silent, "Megan . . . I know you miss them too. You can't tell me you don't"

"Of course I do. I just know when to stop wishing for things that can never happen. I've got a new family now and . . . I've gotten better. I can move on now. With the pack. But you keep reminding me of them. The past. You need to move on too Bella. Please. It's not healthy. You'll end up killing yourself and then guess what? You'll only be hurting others like a cycle. I don't know what I would do if I lost you, Bella. You're like a sister to me"

Bella hugged her, "I'm sorry. I promise I'll try and move on." She snuggled into her warm embrace, "I don't ever want to hurt you, Megan. You're like a sister to me too"

Jacob watched in silence. He couldn't help but to feel moved by the two's affection for one another. It was like they were truly sisters. Family. But did Bella really mean what she said?

As they pulled into the side of the road by Bella's house, a sudden sensation moved over Megan.

"Impossible" she said.

She moved away from Bella and sniffed the air, "I must be crazy. Or maybe I drowned in the waters. This isn't real"

"What is it?" Jacob was confused. What was wrong with her all of a sudden?

Bella's breathe was sucked out of her body suddenly, "That's Alice's car"

Megan's head snapped in the direction of the car and in a dash, she bolted out of the truck.

 **-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**

 **Sorry for the long wait guys but here it is at last! Thank you all for your patience and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll be working on the next chapter shortly** **hopefully this time though it won't be such a long wait as this one was**


	10. I Remember You

Megan rushed out of the truck, ignoring Jacob's yelling. She just had to know.

"Dammit Megan! Get back here! It could be a trap!" Jacob yelled.

Bella tried getting out of the truck too but Jacob grabbed her and sputtered, "Bella!"

"I'm sorry Jacob but I have to!" she tried getting out of his grip.

Jacob tried to stop her, "Bella I can't protect you here. Please don't do this"

Bella lodged herself away from him, "I'm sorry Jacob. Look, it'll be okay. I don't need your help. You can come in too if you want" with that, Bella ran in after Megan.

Megan burst into Bella's home and sniffed around. She could smell the scent clear as day. It was definitely Alice, _'But what is she doing here? They told me they would never come back!'_

She stalked around cautiously, searching for the scent's exact location until finally it led her in the kitchen where a figure stood with her back to her.

"Alice" Megan whispered and the figure turned around in surprise.

"M-megan?!" Alice's voice cracked with emotion, "You're a-off!"

Megan leapt at her and hugged her tight, "Alice!" she screamed into her coat and began to cry.

"You're here!" she clung to her.

Bella and Jacob ran into the kitchen at the sound of Megan's screaming to see her holding on to the vampire tightly as if she'd disappear in a flash. Again.

"Megan. Bella" Alice whispered as she held Megan, "Oh my god I thought you were dead!"

Megan cried harder, "I thought you said I'd never see you again!"

Alice laughed humorlessly, "I'm sorry" she rocked her in her cold embrace and kissed her forehead gently, "I'm so sorry Megan"

Bella smiled at the two, "Alice. . ." but she caught what she said, "What do you mean you thought she was dead?"

Alice pulled the crying girl away from her at arm's length and led them into the living room. She gave a glare to Jacob but didn't address him.

They all sat down together except for Jacob. He stood behind the couch that Megan and Bella were sitting in as Alice sat in the chair across from them.

"I saw you both in one of my visions. You were under water drowning and Victoria was in the vision too. I thought she managed to kill you."

"Well they're alive." Jacob snuffed, "So you can go back to whatever snake hole you crawled out of and leave us alone"

"Jacob!" Megan and Bella both scolded him and he scoffed.

"She's my sister and she's not going anywhere!" Megan growled viciously.

Jacob just ruffled her hair dangerously (nervously) and growled under his breathe. No matter how tough he acted in front of the vampire, he was scared. Not that he would ever admit it but it worried him that the Cullen was there. And he couldn't protect the two human females because of the treaty with the Cullens. If he acted and fought her then he would break the treaty and put his pack and the Cullens into a war. He couldn't let that happen.

But yet. He couldn't let Bella and Megan get hurt. In any way. The two girls had just seemed to have gotten over the Cullens being gone and now this bitch just had to show back up.

Alice turned the attention back on them, "Anyways. Like I said I thought that the both of you were dead so I rushed home. I couldn't live with the thought that either of you could be dead. We thought Victoria would be after Edward. We never could have imagined she'd be after you, Bella. I'm so sorry"

Megan growled, "Yeah well you were wrong. Guess you guys should have stayed home after all, huh?"

Alice fell silent but Bella wanted to know more.

"So where is everyone else? Did anyone else come with you?"

Alice shook her head, "No. It's just me. I didn't tell the others yet. I wanted to see for myself first before I worried anyone. But Edward. . . He . . . found out"

"He read your mind" Megan understood.

Bella got all excited and Jacob wanted to puke. Bella's eyes lit up, "So is he coming here too, then?"

Alice shook her head, "No Bella. After he read my mind in the vision he believed for sure that you both were dead. He's going to go to the Volturi. I saw it shortly after I got on the plane to get here"

Megan shot up, "WHAT?!"

Jacob looked as confused as ever, "Uh . . .And this means what, exactly? What the hell is the Volturi?"

Bella explained a little, "It means that Edward is going to kill himself."

Megan started shaking, "The Volturi are an old coven that keeps Vampires a secret from mortal beings. But Alice. Surely Edward knows that they won't kill him. He's gifted. Carlisle himself said before that the Volturi collect gifted vampires"

Alice nodded, "All the same just in case. I wasn't sure before about either of my visions but now I know for certain. I have to go save him"

Bella stood up, "I'll go with you"

Megan nodded, "Count me in too"

"No!" Jacob shouted at them, "Dammit don't you see?! They left you! They didn't give a damn about either of you. They left! Bella, Edward _left_ you and you've only suffered since then and Megan. . . . Your so called Cullen _Family_ left you in the dust _with_ Bella. They _deserted_ you! Don't you remember any of that?! How miserable you both were for months?!"

"Shut up dog. You don't know what you're talking about!" Alice snarled at him.

"I'm only reminding them of the truth, leech!"

Megan snapped, "Shut up! Jacob I'm sorry but it looks like Bella and I are going. I need to save my brother"

As the three women left the house, Jacob ran out after them, "Hey wait!"

Alice got in the driver's seat as Bella got in the passengers. Megan started to get in the back but Jacob managed to catch her, "Bella! Megan stop! Please. Come on you have to talk some sense into Bella, Megan. And if you go then . . .What about the pack!? Your new family?! You said yourself you had gotten over them being gone!"

Megan unlatched herself him, "I need to save Edward, Jacob. I'm sorry but he's my family too just as the pack is. No matter what."

Alice pulled her sunglasses down, "What's this about a pack?"

Megan got in the car, "I'll tell you later, Alice"

Jacob had his hands behind his head and was pacing, "Damn it! Bella!" the girl carefully turned to look at him through the window, "Just be careful."

Jacob looked to Megan in the back seat, "Protect her with your life, Kit-Kat. Got it?"

Megan smiled a little but nodded, "Of course"

With that the three women drove off down the street, leaving Jacob in the front yard of Bella's house.

There was silence in the car before Alice finally broke it, "So you've joined the pack, Megan? Honestly I didn't see that coming"

"They were there for me these last few weeks when I needed most. You guys weren't there."

Everything fell silent once more as they made their journey to the airport. When they got on the plane, Megan still even wouldn't talk to Alice.

It's not as if Megan didn't want to. She really wanted to know what they have been up to. Where they've been all this time. Did they even miss her, really like she missed them? Did they realize how much they hurt her?

Megan shook herself out of the thoughts and proceeded to stare out the window, ignoring her 'sister' who sat beside her.

She thought of the pack. She knew she shouldn't have come with Alice and Bella but she couldn't bare to watch Bella go alone with Alice. That and no matter what she tried to tell herself, she couldn't have watched Alice walk away from her again.

Once they reached Italy at last, they headed off to the Volturi's headquarters in a small town named Volterra in Tuscany, Italy. As they drove the silent was unbearable until Alice suddenly got another vision.

"Oh my god!" she shouted.

"What is it?" Bella asked and Megan was just as curious.

"The Volturi refused Edward."

"That's great! Isn't it?" Megan narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Yes it bought us some time but this is bad. Edward is going to expose himself in front of the people at high noon today!"

Megan looked at the clock, "We don't have much time then, Alice! Drive! Drive!"

Suddenly Megan got a strange sensation as they neared the town. It wasn't pleasant. It was the sort of feeling one got when something terrible was happening. But nothing had happened yet. Right? They still had time.

But something inside her told her it wasn't about the situation they were in right now.

Finally when they reached the tow they're hopes plummeted at the huge amount of people all around in red robes.

Alice explained, "It's a festival. St. Marcus day." She sighed, "We won't be able to get through this crowd in the car. We need to go on foot from here. You two get out. I'll park the car. I saw Edward under the clock tower in the town square. Go there and you'll find him. Hurry! It's almost time!"

Megan and Bella bolted out of the car and ran, bulldozing their way through the crowd, not caring if they hurt any one's feelings.

Megan decided it would be best to smell out for Edward but as she tried, her senses were blocked. There were too many people around at once.

Bella shouted at her, "Come on Megan! I think the square is this way!"

Megan ran after her and sure enough they saw a glance of the clock tower. It read 11:58am.

"Hurry Bella! You only have two minutes!"

Finally as they made it to the square, Bella and Megan could see Edward taking off his shirt to reveal himself.

"No! Edward!" Megan shouted to him but he either didn't hear her or thought he was imagining it.

Bella sprinted across the fountain in the square as Edward began to step into the light.

Megan ran, trying to push herself out of the crowd of people but she barely made it out when Bella pushed Edward back into the main building away from curious eyes.

Megan bolted to them just as Edward was inside, "Edward!"

Edward still didn't seem very aware of anything, "Bella? Megan? Am I dead?"

Megan growled and swat him across the head just as Bella let go of him, "You're gonna wish you were dead when I'm through with you, you selfish bastard!"

Edward was immediately knocked back to sense, "Nope. I'm not dead. That hurt. Megan? Bella? What are you doing here? I thought you were"

Megan rolled her eyes and hugged him, not even caring if he was shirtless at the moment. She had truly missed him.

Bella smiled at the two.

Edward hugged Megan back fiercely, "Flicker" he whispered, "It's really you" he laughed with a rare smile, "I missed you so much"

Megan purred as he pet her head softly, "I missed you too, brother."

Bella then hugged Edward as well as Megan parted from him. Edward gave her a little more affection, "How are you two alive?"

Megan smirked, "Alice didn't see all of the vision. Bella went cliff-jumping and didn't know Victoria was in the waters. I happened to have been around and dived in after her. I had to drag Bella back to shore, the idiot forgot how swimming worked."

Bella glared a bit at her but she was grateful she didn't tell Edward why she really jumped.

Edward nodded, "I'm just glad you two are alive."

Just then Alice burst in as well, "Edward you idiot! You shouldn't've reacted so brash!"

"Sorry"

Megan rolled her eyes, "Oh come on. Let's get out of here and go home. That is, if you two are coming back with us"

"Of course" Edward nodded, "If Victoria is still in the area then we'll come back. No use staying away if the target isn't where we were. Let's go"

Just as they started to leave, voice echoed through the hall, "You're not going anywhere"

Edward paled, "Jane" he didn't even have to see her to know who it was, "We haven't broken any rules."

Jane, a blonde young vampire girl with blood red eyes smiled menacingly at them all. A tall strong looking man stood by her side.

"Aro wishes to have you in his presence"

Edward gulped but nodded, "You guys go ahead to the car" he tried ushering them out but Jane stopped that.

"Aro wishes to see all of them. Now stop stalling and follow me. Now"

Alice and Edward glanced at each other and placed Bella and Megan in between them. This was how Megan knew these guys meant business. They might not make it out of here alive. The tall man flung a robe to Edward and he put it on quickly.

She started to tremble a little as they all made their way through the dark hallways and into and elevator. Her heart pounded furiously and she swore she could see Jane smirking in front of them in sick pleasure. She knew they were afraid.

Bella grabbed Megan's hand, "It'll be okay, Megs. Stop worrying. We'll make it out of this"

Megan calmed a bit as they exited the elevator but that nagging feeling came back as they reached some sort of throne room with three men sitting in thrones at the other end of the room. They looked expectantly at them.

A man with long black hair and red eyes suddenly looked all happy, "Ah! Edward!"

A blonde man with hair to his shoulders smirked, "Sister. Instead of one you bring back four."

Aro rushed over to them, "Oh what a happy surprise! Bella is alive after all! Oh wonderful! I love a happy ending!" he took Edward's hand, "Ah just a beauty she is indeed. But the blood appeals to you so much. It makes me thirsty. I don't understand how you can stand to be so close to her."

Edward seemed uncomfortable but managed to spit out a retort, "It's not without difficulty."

Aro looked to Megan then, "And who is this young woman. I don't see her in your memories, dear Edward."

Edward seemed confused, "This is Megan. My sister. She is part of the Cullen coven"

"A mortal? Oh please Edward surely you joke with me." Aro licked his lips at the sight of her and Megan started to tremble again. She didn't like anything about this man. This monster.

Bella seemed confused so Edward clarified for both her and Megan, "Aro can read anyone's thoughts they've ever had with just one touch." He then addressed Aro, "And now you know everything. So get on with it."

Aro looked a bit displeased, "Ah You're quiet a soul reader yourself Edward. Although you can't read Bella's mind. Interesting. And I can't see your so called sister in your memories. Also very interesting. Fascinating really!"

He stepped away and sent strange looks at both Bella and Megan but turned his attention to Bella, "I would love to see it for myself. If perhaps you'd be an exception to my gift as well, young Bella." He held out his hand almost politely, "Would you do me the honor?"

Bella was unsure but saw no way out of it. She carefully let out her hand for him and he took it gracefully. Silence filled the room as he concentrated.

Suddenly he let go, "Interesting. Nothing. I see nothing." He turned around and walked back a bit, "I wonder. . . let's see if she is immune to all of our powers. Shall we Jane?"

Edward suddenly leapt in front of Bella, "No!"

He fell to the ground though, shaking and Megan gasped, "Edward! What's happening?!" she tried to go to him but Alice stopped her.

"No stop" she said, "Jane's power is bring pain upon anyone just by looking at them."

Jane smiled as Edward fell to the ground obviously in pain and Bella shouted, "No please! Please stop hurting him! Please just stop!"

Aro looked to Jane, seemingly interested in the way this mortal reacted, "Jane, stop."

Reluctantly Jane stopped the torture and Megan sent a glare to her. Jane noticed this and smiled back at her, enjoying seeing pain in many different forms.

Aro ignored this small interaction and paid all of his attention on Bella and Edward, "Go ahead my dear and do it"

Jane looked back to Bella and concentrated but nothing happened. Megan sighed in relief.

"Bahahahahah!" Aro laughed, "Astounding! She immune to us all! So . . . what do we do with you now?"

The other older man with brown long hair behind him spoke softly, "You know full well, Aro, what you're going to do"

The blonde agreed, "She knows too much. She's a liability"

Aro sighed in sorrow, "That's true. Felix"

Bella gasped in shock as the large man came towards her but Megan growled stood in front of her, "I'll be damned if I let you hurt her, leech!"

Edward came to them as well but stood in front of Megan, going after Felix himself, "Stay back!"

Alice shot off to attack whoever she could to help but she was easily detained and they were forced to watch Edward being taken down to the ground with a fell swoop, leaving a dent into the marble.

"Edward!" Megan shouted and stood in front of Bella once more, prepared to die to protect her. Edward, however, shot up and launched himself at Felix. But it was a short-lived scuffle when Felix sent him flying again. But Edward just wouldn't give up and the two fought mercilessly against one another until finally Felix brought Edward down harder than before, not letting go this time. He was going to kill him.

Megan shook with rage as Bella screamed for him to let Edward go. She was just about to change when Aro spoke softly, "Stop"

Bella was gasping for air, "No! Kill me! Kill ME. Not him. Please"

Megan stared at Bella and clutched her hands tight, ' _Like hell'_ she thought.

Aro came near her, "How strange. You would give up your life for someone of our kind? A vampire? A soulless monster?"

Bella glared hatefully at him, "You don't know anything about his soul."

Aro sighed, "Oh such a sadness." He looked back at Edward who was being held back by Felix, "If only it was your intention to give her immortality"

Aro was about to kill her himself when Alice shouted, "She will be one of us!"

Aro stilled and Megan let out a breath and unclenched her hands.

"I've seen it" Alice clarified.

"Ah. Alice" Aro came towards her and ordered the man to let her go.

"You see the future" Aro nodded, "If you don't mind me taking a look for myself, my dear?"

Alice swallowed but gave him her hand. Aro suddenly laughed, "Ah! So wonderful! To see through your eyes what has yet to come! It's true, my friends!" he let her go.

"One day Bella shall be one of us!"

"Are you certain of this?" the blonde asked.

"Do you doubt my judgment, Caius?"

Caius fell silent and Aro looked back to Alice, Bella and Edward, "So Bella shall turn Vampire soon. How interesting. But when?" he sounded impatient.

Alice covered for them, "It's true of what I saw. I'll do it myself if I have to!"

"Be still Alice" Aro smiled, "I don't doubt you. I understand she'll need time. Time to prepare. And so it shall be!"

Alice was about to let a sigh of relief, "So now you'll let us go?"

Aro smirked, "In a moment" he looked over to Megan with his glowing bloody eyes, "I still haven't met this beautiful young lady officially" he came towards her but Megan took a step back and growled at him.

Edward stopped her, "Megan. Calm down. Let him."

Megan was unsure and still wanted to back away from the man as he neared but stayed put just as Edward told her to. She felt as if her whole heart would just explode out of her body. Why was she feeling this way? She's never been afraid of any man-eater since her clan's death! She always ever only felt the need to protect her family when encountering a man-eater. Never fear. Not like this. Not since. That night.

Aro was suddenly right up to her and held out his hand. She didn't want to put hers in his but she listened to Edward. She didn't want things to end badly today. But this feeling! Why was he so familiar!?

She held out her hand and Aro took it. Suddenly she could see the memories with him. It all went through so quickly but one memory stood out in particular. The night her clan was murdered.

Then she saw it clearly. She had repressed it so much she had forgotten completely the killer's faces. She saw the memory so clearly now it angered her. Her heart raced and rage swept through her like fire. She looked up to see the grin on Aro's face.

The face of the man who single-handedly murdered her whole clan. And it was clear that he too remembered who she was.

Megan's eyes flashed orange and batted her hand away from his, "You bastard! It was you!"

She shifted then and there, causing the man-eater to step back a few but he didn't look frightened.

Megan roared loudly in his face and trembled in an anger she never felt before.

Edward read her mind and suddenly understood completely, "Megan! No!

But she didn't listen and pounced at Aro with the intention to kill. But there was no fight. Aro simply grabbed hold of her large throat and slammed her down onto her back into the marble floor, smashing it to dust.

Megan shifted back to her human form as soon as she hit and Aro chuckled as he took a robe and flung it over her to cover her naked body. Megan just laid there barely conscious. She looked up at the ceiling in a blur, recalling fully everything she repressed of her life before the Cullens. She had had a wonderful life with her family and clan. She remembered the laughs and stories. Her parent's unconditional love. But now they were gone. All because of this man. But she still didn't know why.

Aro appeared in her vision and kneeled down by her head, "Ah my dear. I remember you now." He brushed a stray hair out of her face, "You were so young back then I didn't even recognized you today"

He grinned as she grit her teeth in anger as he touched her. He continued and pet her cheek lightly with the back of his hand, "I remember everything now. Your clan. Your parents. The blood of the Tribo de Fogo. _The Tribe of Fire_."

Megan felt her rage coming back but she couldn't move. He had brought her down good.

Aro went on, "Do you want to know why? You were far too young at the time to understand."

Megan stayed silent but Aro ignored it and continued talking.

"Your little clan drew the attention of many, including the humans. And even though your shifter kind was human, you were still special. And had to be kept secret from human kind or else bad things would happen. Your stupid clan didn't understand how to keep a secret very well and legends began to grow. Stories. I had to intervene finally after one of these stories involved a Vampire and I tried to make a deal with your dear father. But he refused. So naturally to preserve the secret of special beings, I had to kill them"

Aro grinned again at her, "Do you wish to know what the deal was? I bet you do. The deal was that in exchange for secrecy and their lives, I would protect their little precious royal. In other words they had to stop being so careless and I would allow them to live. The treaty would be that the little girl royal be married to me one day. But your father refused. He refused to let me have you, little _cub_ "

Megan snarled at him and Edward, Bella and Alice could only watch in horror as Aro leaned down even closer to her, "You ran that night. I couldn't find you. But now you're here. I have you now." He chuckled in her ear, "And this time, you WILL be mine" he licked the inside shell of her ear and kissed her forehead, causing Megan to shiver and snarl in hate.

Finally she gained the courage and strength to speak, "I'll fucking kill you, you disgusting bastard"

Aro just smiled at her and stood up, walking over to his brothers. He turned around and addressed the others, "You may drag her off the floor now if you wish"

As fast as he could, Edward rushed over and gently picked Megan up, cradling her to his chest. He glared daggers at Aro who smirked viciously.

"I'll give you one year, Megan Flare. One year to get your affairs in order. One year to be the way you are today. Then I'll come for you. I'll turn you and you'll be mine forever."

Megan listened to the man's words but didn't say anything.

Aro waved his hand, "Now off you all go. And remember! Bella I still wish you to become one of us as well! Let's give you a year as well, shall we?" his face went serious.

Edward shook but turned around and let the way out of the building. Things were silent as they escaped the Volturi but as they got into the car, Alice cried.

"Oh my god! Megan I'm so sorry! If I had known then I wouldn't have let you come with us! I'm so sorry!"

But Megan just stayed in Edward's arms not saying a word. Bella was scared for her friend, "Megan"

She gently shook her knee, "Everything will be fine. We'll find a way to protect you"

Edward nodded and his voice shook with anger, "I won't let it happen. Neither will Carlisle or the others. We'll hide you. Far away so he'll never find you or maybe-"

"Shut up" she whispered putting them all into silence, "Just shut up"

The rest of the trip back home was quiet. Nobody spoke in fear of their own words hurting anyone. They just knew they had to get home. And fast. To think of a plan.

When they made it back to Forks the next day, Alice stopped at Bella's house to drop her off.

Megan shuffled out of the car as well and Edward stopped her, "Megan wait. Where are you going?"

Megan stared back at him with blank eyes, "I'm going home"

Edward looked confused but read her mind, "Megan. No, you don't have to go back to that dog pack now. _We're_ home now. We're not going anywhere this time. I promise. Everyone's back at the house already. Just come with us and-"

Megan growled, "No. You left me. You left me alone in the driveway and sped away as fast as you all could without ever thinking of my feelings. You all hurt me that day. But the pack has been there for me these last few weeks and I know they wouldn't abandon me like you all did. They're my family now. I'm going _home_ "

Edward, Alice and Bella watched as Megan ran into the forests behind Bella's house running at full speed.

"Flicker" Edward's voice was thickened with sorrow.

Bella hugged him, "Don't worry. She'll come around. She's really missed all of you."

Alice nodded, "And we missed her. Both of you"

Edward silently got back into the car with Alice and told Bella good-bye for the night.

Meanwhile with Megan, the girl bolted out into the forest but she didn't pay attention to where she was going and she didn't care. Her life was completely shattered and taken away from her in an instant yesterday. Edward and Alice act as if nothing happened between them. They all think that things could go back to the way they were before.

' _But they can't!_ ' she stopped and realized she was at La Push facing the ocean. There was nowhere else for her to go now and it started to downpour rain.

Megan breathed heavily, all of the memories rushing through her head like crazy.

(Flashback)

She sat at the fire with her clan around her. They were in South America this time for a while in the seclusion of the forests. Her father told everyone that they would be safe here to be what they were. They were all happy and ate together. They told stories and joked together like a true family would.

-88888888888-

Her mother was reading her a story about their clan. About how they originated. It was once said that long ago hundreds of years ago their tribe was from the continent overseas near what is known today as India. There were multiple tigers that lived there and killed many of their people, stealing their food. The tribe decided they would hunt the tigers then and kill them in revenge for what they have done.

But then as they neared the territory of the tigers they found that they were not so different after all. The tigers had their own family that they were keeping up and fed their cubs the chickens that the tribe had raised. The tribe decided that they would leave and not pursue any violent measures towards the tigers but they couldn't leave. The leader tiger stood in their way, ready to defend his clan. As they had promised, though, the tribe did not try and attack. Instead, the clan leader simply crawled onto the ground and bowed to the tiger as did the others. The tiger was very grateful and impressed for the human's actions and decided to reward them, giving them the raw energy and power of the mighty tiger.

-8888888888888888888-

Megan remembered all the cozy nights she spent together with her family and parents. She also remembered a strange man with red eyes frequently visiting. He'd often talk to her and smile so lovely. He'd even give her a flower every once and a while.

-8888888888888888888-

But then the night came when everyone was sleeping and the attack came. Megan didn't understand it but she heard her father yelling at the attacker who had just murdered some of his people in the night. Her father refused to give her to the man. Megan remembered her father calling for his brothers to fight. She remembered her father yelling to her mother to hide her. She remembered hiding under the bed, hearing the screams and seeing her mother being eaten alive right in front of her.

"My my" the man smirked as he saw her trembling under the bed, "Don't be frightened my little one. Soon you'll be just _fine_ "

He let her mother drop to the ground with a thunk and he edged closer to her. That's when she ran. She ran outside and out of his grasp through the bloody grass and body filled clearing. She just remembered running after that.

(End Flashback)

"Grrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Megan screamed to the top of her lungs, ignoring the rain. She had never felt such fury and grief before and now that she finally understood it all it was all just so much worse.

Meanwhile nearby some of the pack was walking and could hear her. Jacob, Jared and Sam were talking when they heard the heart-wrenching screams on their territory and they bolted to La Push.

Megan was in so much of a frenzy she didn't realize how loud she was. How much pain was filled up inside of her. She screamed again and again, trying to block the memories out like before but it wouldn't work.

She could just see her parents' dead bodies lying lifeless as she ran over them to save her own skin.

Jacob saw her first at the beach, "She's back from Italy with the Leech. But what happened?"

Jared gulped, "Obviously something bad."

They were about to confront her but none of them were prepared for what happened next. All of a sudden, Megan gave one last scream that sounded suspiciously like a roar and slammed her fist into the ground. The aftermath was remarkable as the sand on the beach waved like a boom box three feet up and Jacob swore he could hear the solid ground beneath crack. They felt the blast of the fist from yards away and the three men had to steady themselves together so they wouldn't fall.

"My god" Sam stared at the sheer power.

Megan then fell to her knees and faced the ocean, watching as the punch she gave the Earth reverberated into the ocean, causing strange ripples and waves. She watched as the ocean slowly drifted back to normal. But she didn't care. She didn't really see it. She was lost in her own mind. The sorrow now overfilling her senses.

She never even noticed Jacob running over to her until he was right in front of her, kneeling on the ground, "MEGAN!"

Megan lifted her brow in recognition and suddenly the sadness was too much to bare alone, "Jacob" she sobbed and leapt at him, hugging him tightly, crying into his chest.

Jacob just stayed still, letting the fragile girl cling to him, sobbing carelessly.

"Megan" he finally spoke as Sam and Jared came closer cautiously, "What happened in Italy?"

Megan only sobbed louder, "It was him"

He didn't understand, "What? I don't understand, Megan. Talk right."

Megan brought her face away from his chest but still sobbed and hiccupped uncontrollably, "A-aro. Leader of the V-volturi. It was h-he who murdered them all. M=-y clan! It was him!"

Jacob suddenly realized and wrapped his arms around Megan securely, "Megan" he whispered, "Calm down. It'll be alright. You're home now"

She shook her head furiously, "No! No! No! It won't be alright! It won't!"

She slowly regained herself as Jacob rubbed her back comfortingly and just for a second she wondered why this man who hated her so much was now being so gentle and nice to her. Comforting her in such a way. She breathed in and out, the sobbing still racking at her body.

Jacob took a breath as well, "Why do you say that? Of course it'll be fine. You're never going back to Italy again, that's for sure"

Megan shook her head and drew herself away from his body a little. The rain eased up at this point and she stared at the sandy ground, starting to come to terms that she might die in the next year, "When I remembered who h-he was, I attacked him. I shifted but he took me down in a split second. He told me e-everything! Who he was. What he had done and why. And he was proud of himself! He said he had lost track of me but now that he found me . . . I am to be . . his"

Jacob's blood ran cold, "What!? What do you mean by _his_!?"

"Jake" Sam scolded for him to calm down so he didn't scare the girl any more than she already was.

But Megan just closed her eyes in her defeat, "In a year he will come for me and turn me himself. He'll claim me as his . . . _wife_. His mate. Just as I was supposed to be years ago. He tried to make a treaty with my father. That in return of keeping our power a secret he would let them all live. The treaty bounding the deal together was that I was to be his. No exceptions. My father refused. That's why they all died."

Jacob took a breath and tried to think of something. Anything that would reassure her or pump her spirits back up, "So that's it? You're just giving up now? You're just going to let the blood-sucking bastard take you away without a fight? You _coward_ "

"Jacob!" Jared growled at him but Sam stopped him.

Megan looked up into Jacob's eyes in fear, "What can _I_ do? He's too strong. So much more powerful than me. Than you or any vampire or shifter I've ever seen."

Jacob smirked, "Did you _not_ use that awesome power you just used a little bit ago?"

She seemed confused, "What are you talking about?"

Jacob made her look at the ground by gripping the back of her head and pointing it downward forcibly, "You cracked the ground underneath the sand. You made an earthquake and almost created a giant tidal wave with one punch to the ground. Did you _not_ use that power against this Aro creep?"

Megan's eyes widened when she realized what he was saying. She stayed looking at the ground as he let her head go and saw the small crater she made now filling with a bit of water, "I did this?"

The three men nodded and Jacob took her shoulder, "You still have a shot, Kit-Kat. And we have a whole year to make sure this Aro guy gets what's coming to him."

He stood up and held out his hand for her to take, "As part of the pack now, don't think for a second we'll let you fight alone. We're with you, Megan. You're not alone in this"

Megan took his hand and stood with him, ' _He really means it.'_ She thought and she looked over to Jared and Sam who nodded to Jacob's words. It was true. They really would help her.

She started to cry again and nodded her head, "Thank you so much"

Jacob gave her a smile and suddenly Megan realized that Jacob had never smiled towards her before. It was always ever smirks or glares but now. . . he was truly smiling to her.

' _Maybe we can get through this after all'_ she thought, ' _With the pack behind me and if I train then maybe I could actually win against Aro. And avenge my clan.'_

She smiled at the thought and Jacob then realized just how much he cared for this girl. How much things have changed since they first met. How they've now become friends.

Megan slapped her fist to her hand "Let's get started!"

 **-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**

 **You guys deserved this awesome long chapter**

 **Thanks for reading my story and for the reviews! I've loved writing this story and I can't wait to finish it! Please let me know what you guys think so far**

 **Also, Megan doesn't hate the Cullens now! She's just upset with them and doesn't want to forgive them straight away. She's stubborn like that. And for the fact of why Aro wanted Megan in the first place? You'll find out why in the next chapter**

 **Thank you all again for reading!**


	11. One Big Family

Carlisle paced around the house constantly, grumbling to himself in a slightly irritated but worried tone.

The Cullens watched as Carlisle ran around the house uncontained until finally Esme had enough, "Carlisle!"

The male stopped suddenly as he passed through the living room, "What?"

Esme closed her eyes to take a breath and reopened them slowly, "Calm down, honey. I'm sure she'll forgive us sooner or later. But your pacing around isn't going to make her come home any faster."

Carlisle sighed, "I know. It's just that. . . We've all missed her so much and then Edward and Alice say she's joined the Quileute pack!? I thought she'd be happy that we're home"

"She is" Edward spoke, "She's just confused and angry. And especially with what she had gone through in front of the Volturi, I don't blame her. Aro's intensions shocked us all."

"Well we have to go get her" Emmett tapped his foot angrily, "There's got to be a way we could hide her!"

Edward groaned, "She doesn't want to be hidden! And you know how stubborn she is, she wouldn't listen."

Jasper bit his lip, "Even so we can't ignore the situation. Aro's after her. She needs protection to the highest degree and especially with Victoria still around both her and Bella are in danger."

Carlisle nodded, "You're right, Jasper! We need to go get them!"

Alice shook her head with irritation at Carlisle's antics, "No! Just give her time! If you rush into it, she'll be even more inclined to avoid us!"

Rosalie agreed, "Besides. The dogs will be watching her every move AND ours. And it's not like we can just walk right into their territory and grab her."

Carlisle finally sat down in defeat and tapped his foot ferociously, "Fine. But just one week. One week and she's coming home. I don't care whose territory I have to cross"

Edward watched the scene his family made for the tiger-shifter. Surely if she were here then she'd know just how much pain they've all been without her with them. Especially Carlisle.

Carlisle drew Edward out of his musings, "Edward. You said that Aro was the one who destroyed her clan?"

He nodded and Carlisle shook his head, "And he said it was because they involved a Vampire into the sightings? But that can't be right. I've never heard of this before. How? What could have happened that Aro would even bother with the tiger shifters? Even if they refused his offer. Why would he have any reason to kill them all?"

The family stayed silent and Carlisle shook his head again and again, "Why has he wanted her all of this time? None of this makes any sense!"

-88888888888888888888888888888888888-

Megan laid in the grass in Jacob's back yard, sweating and breathing hard after yet another spar.

Jacob sat in the grass near her looking out across the trees at the sunset, "It's getting late, Flare. You can't stay in your shift anymore and you've exerted all of your energy. Time to call it a night."

Megan brought her hands to her face and wiped off the sweat, "I guess"

Jacob tapped his knee in an awkward motion, "Maybe you should see about going _home_ tonight"

Megan shot up, "What?!"

He looked away, "Look it's just . . . You've been staying here for three days now away from them and it's showing just how much you miss them. You're not concentrating like you should for sparring"

Megan shook her head and laid back down, "You don't understand, Jake. They abandoned me and no matter how much I've missed them I can't ignore that fact."

Jacob scooted closer over to her a bit cautiously, "Look that's not true and you know it. They didn't completely abandon you from what it sounds like. They left to try and lure Victoria away. They thought she was after Bella's leech because of what he did to her mate, right? Then they were trying to protect you and Bella."

She was still silent for a while until Jacob finally continued, "Look I may hate the leeches but I have to respect what they tried to do. And so should you. I'm just saying that perhaps you need to try and start forgiving them"

Megan sat up with him and laid her head on her knees, staring at him, "I know. But it's hard. They left for six months and just all of a sudden they're back just expecting me to pretend like they never left me in the first place. You weren't there that day, Jake. The pain I felt was as if my clan was ripped away from me a second time. It still hurts."

Jacob nodded, "I get it. Don't worry. The pack won't forget you if that's what you're worried about too. You're a part of us now, brat. For life. We'll always be here for ya"

Megan smirked at him, "Thanks, Jacob. Hey how's Leah and Seth getting on since their first shift? I feel so bad for them losing their dad like that. Harry was a good guy"

Jacob nodded, "Yeah he was. And they're getting on fine. Seth's the youngest member we've had and Leah's the first female in generations but they're doing good. I guess"

"Must be hard for Leah though. To have to follow the Alpha that was her ex-boyfriend? Rough"

"He had no choice. Sam and Leah were close but Sam imprinted on Emily. And Leah understands this now"

Megan just hummed, "I just don't get it I guess. This whole thing with imprinting. I don't remember that being a part of my clan. It must just be a wolf thing. I wonder what it's like"

Jacob snorted, "It's like soul mates and the two destined to be together just know it at first sight."

Megan huffed, "Sounds cheesy. But I guess it worked alright for Sam and Emily and the other boys. I wish I had someone. Then perhaps I wouldn't be forced into this whole thing with Aro"

Jacob shook his head, "He wouldn't care. You should know better than that. He'd just kill the poor guy"

Megan nodded, "You're right."

Jacob stood up out of the grass, "The sun is down. Time to go home, Kit-Kat"

Megan jolted up a bit wobbly but was steadied by Jacob. She grinned, "Thanks, Jacob. For training me, I mean. I mean I know this is probably the last thing you would ever want to do to spend your weekend but I'm glad you did. So thanks"

Jacob nodded as he swung her arm around his shoulder, "No problem. It's what friends do. We'll get you ready to fight in no time and in a year, Aro will be begging you for mercy"

"Music to my ears" Megan and Jacob laughed as he brought her to Sam and Emily's.

Sam sensed them near and came out of the house, "Finally had enough for the day, huh? How'd she do Jacob?"

"Pretty good. Needs work on the offense but her defense is improving. We still haven't got that strength to come out like before but I'm sure we'll figure that out soon"

"Good. Well why don't you kids come on in and have some dinner with Emily and I? She made one of your favorites, Megan."

She sniffed the air and squeaked in excitement, "Spaghetti!? Awesome! Come on Jake!" she tried dragging him with her but he stood stone still.

"No thanks" he smirked, "I'm going to go check on Bella. Make sure the leech hasn't tried to turn her yet"

"Oh" Megan's grin fell, "Well tell her hi for me!" she launched at him quickly with a hug before he could shy away, "And thanks again, Jake"

She let him go and Jacob coughed before turning away, "Yeah no problem. See you tomorrow, Kit-Kat. Bye Sam. Emily"

With that, he took off and Sam snorted, "Man he's blind"

Megan turned to them in confusion, "Blind? About what?"

Sam forgot he spoke out loud and seemed embarrassed, "Oh uh nothing, Megan! Come on in and we'll eat. You have another tiring day ahead of you tomorrow, kid"

Megan shot in with them in a hurry, forgetting for a while about her other family across the border who missed her dearly.

-888888888888888888888888888888-

Bella watched as Charlie sat at the kitchen table looking perplexed as he ate his breakfast, "So the Cullens are back now finally from their little trip and Megan is refusing to go back to live with them?"

Bella nodded, "Pretty much. I guess something happened between them. You know she's adopted after all."

"Yeah but they were always so close" Charlie sighed, "I feel bad for Carlisle."

"Why?"

"Well he always loved to chat about her and the rest of his family. Since he said he couldn't have children of his own anymore, he began adopting and gave all those kids a home. Including Megan. She really was like a daughter to him, Bells. And I know what it feels like for my daughter to be _distant_."

Bella took a breath, "Dad I'm sorry"

He shook his head, "Nah it's fine now Bells. What I'm saying is that Megan better get her act together. Carlisle and Esme don't deserve what she's putting them through. Going off with the Quileute tribe. Poor kid's got an identity crisis or something"

Bella almost snorted but kept it in, "Maybe"

Charlie stood up, "So you'll talk to her?"

"What?" this was not what she signed up for.

"Talk to her" Charlie said more slowly and pronounced, "Megan needs to go see her family. It's not healthy what she's going through and she'll only listen to you at this point."

Bella still looked unsure and Charlie gave her a look, "Come on Bells. She'd do the same for you. Hell by the way she's acted most of the time, she'd anything for ya. Just talk to her a little. It'll help, I'm sure"

With that, he took off to work leaving Bella thinking to herself, _'What could I possibly say to her? She made it clear she didn't want to see them. It's best to just let her think it out on her own time. But then again I understand what dad's trying to say. Edward's even gloomier without Megan around. Him and the rest of them. Maybe I should talk to her'_

Bella got up and out to her truck.

-88888888888888888888888888888888-

Megan was back at Jacob's house training with him in the morning. Seth, Embry and Paul watched the spar in interest and even though Seth was the youngest and most recent shifter in the pack, even he could see that Megan was getting stronger by the day.

"But not strong enough!" Jacob flipped her over and onto the ground. He rested his foot on her stomach to keep her in place, "We really need to figure out what your tick is, Kit-Kat. You're not getting angry enough to bring it out"

Megan struggled under his foot, "Oh whatever. I still don't understand why we can't spar in our shifted forms. It would be so much easier! I'm stronger in that form!"

Jacob chuckled, "You'll have a better advantage in your human form than as a tiger. If you were a tiger, he'd probably be more able to take you down. Like how he did the first time like you told me"

Megan huffed and squirmed.

Paul rolled his eyes, "Dude, Jake. Just let her up already"

"Or do you get off on seeing her like that under you?" Embry laughed as Jacob's foot shot immediately off of her.

"Shut the hell up Embry!"

Seth grinned at the interaction between all of them, "Hey Megan, what's your tiger form look like anyways?! I haven't seen it yet!" he whined.

Megan picked herself up and smiled at him, "It looks like a giant Bengal Tiger of course. Huge too. Even bigger than you wolves. But I can't change right now because Jakey's being an ass and is too afraid to fight me in that form"

Jacob crossed his arms, "Oh please. You and I both know I'd kick your ass AGAIN"

"Psh! I'd like to see you try!" she grinned at him but before Jacob could respond, an old rusted truck came rolling up to the driveway.

"Hey that's Bella's truck" Jacob ran up to it with Megan by his side, "Hey Bells! Where's the leech? Finally let you go for the day?"

Bella just gave him a look and addressed Megan, "Hey Megs. Could I talk to you for a bit? Alone?"

Megan titled her head a bit in confusion but nodded anyways and got in the truck with her friend.

Megan popped her head out of the window, "I'll be back later to kick your ass, Jacob! Bye guys! See you later!"

The boys just waved as Bella drove away and Jacob shouted back at her, "I'll be waiting!"

They drove out a ways still on the reservation when Bella finally spoke, "You and Jake are getting friendlier I see"

"Hm?" Megan didn't catch Bella's innuendo and just smiled, "Yeah I guess we're friends now. He's been helping me train to kick Aro's ass"

Bella nodded but avoided the subject of Aro, "Where have you been staying these last few days if you don't mind me asking?"

Megan just looked out the window, "At Sam and Emily's. Sam said I could stay with them for as long as I needed"

"As long as you needed? Why don't you just go back home?"

Megan looked over at Bella, "Please don't do this Bella. Not you too. Jacob's already been on my ass about this"

"But Megan they-" she stopped herself, "Wait. Jacob's told you, too?"

She nodded, "Yeah. And I know they love me and everything it's just that I'm not sure I can forgive them so soon. I'm not ready to. I know why they did it, too, it's just . . . I don't know. It's complicated"

Bella nodded, "But you should know, Megan. They're not the same without you. Carlisle paces around like a mad man, Esme doesn't smile, Edward's even gloomier and Jasper-"

"Just stop, Bella" she interrupted, "Just . . . could you let me out here?"

Bella looked at her like she was insane, "Megan! Please! They miss you so much. Just one little visit? I mean we're almost there anyways so-"

"I knew it! You're taking me the long way around to the house! Dammit Bella! Let me out here now!"

Bella sighed and pulled over on the side of the road, "Megan." She tried again as her friend undid her seatbelt, "Just don't take too long, okay? You don't realize how much they've hurt leaving you. If you saw them you'd understand."

Megan got out of the truck, "Soon. But not today. Certainly not tomorrow. But soon. Okay? I'm just not ready"

She shut the door, "See you Bella"

She then took off into the forests, leaving Bella behind to go back to the reservation.

Bella sighed, "Soon, huh?" she drove off to the Cullen's home.

-888888888888888888888888888888888-

A week flew by and still the Cullens hadn't heard anything from her. They were sure at this point that Megan really was angry with them and was never coming back. They were for sure that she was punishing them by doing to them what they did to her.

Carlisle was losing it. He felt so hated by her now by his own adopted daughter and it was killing him on the inside. He just couldn't leave things the way they were anymore. He waited too long.

It was time she came home.

"I can't take this anymore" he said and Edward was coming down the stairs when he heard him.

"I understand how you feel Carlisle. But maybe just give her another week?"

Carlisle shook his head and stood up, "No. We've all waited long enough, Edward. Surely she must understand why we did what we did by now. Or are those dogs putting things in her head? What's really going on!?"

Edward sighed and bit his lip a little, "Alright. How about this. We go to the border and we can wait for whenever she goes on patrol. Bella told me she usually is sent on patrol around three in the afternoon."

Carlisle raced to get his car keys, "It's almost three now! Let's go!"

Edward sighed again and just followed a bit slower _, 'Let's just hope those wolves aren't keeping her from us. Or else there will be trouble and I'm not sure I would be able to stop Carlisle on my own.'_

Meanwhile Megan was starting her patrol with Jacob, on the lookout still for Victoria. However felt as if the red-haired blood-sucker was gone for now. Since the Cullens came back, Megan hadn't been smelling her scent anymore. Perhaps Victoria had finally left.

As the two shifters padded through the forests along the border, Megan let herself be distracted by her own thoughts. She was in so much pain in her heart that it physically hurt her and it was obvious to Jacob and the others what she was feeling. Megan had always been too open with her emotions.

As they reached the river, Jacob growled at her, _'Hey let's take a break here, Kit-Kat'_

He could smell it in the air. Two Cullens were nearby either hunting or waiting but he was pretty sure that they were waiting for Megan. Probably to be alone and for Jacob to leave but that wasn't going to happen. Jacob wanted to stay near the tiger shifter just in case they got too into their family feud and started a fight. He wasn't going to let anything happen to his pack-mate.

He didn't care if Embry and Quill teased and jeered him. He was just overprotective of his friends was all.

' _Why do we need to take a break? I'm fine! Are you?'_ she stopped anyways and twitched her ears.

Jacob thought to himself, ' _Sure you're fine. You're so distracted you can't even smell your own family from this miniscule distance but you're fine'_

Jacob shook his large russet-colored head, ' _Nah. You just seem distracted is all'_

' _Distracted?! I'm not distracted! Let's keep going!'_

She tried to go on ahead but he stood in front of her path, _'Look. Megan. Just stop. You're so out of it that your nose isn't even working properly.'_

Megan tilted her head to the side and took a deep breath, sniffing the air around her and suddenly she realized what he was talking about, _'Uh-oh! Crap! Let's go! Hurry!'_

Jacob barked at her, _'No Megan! Enough is enough. You need to settle this and you need to do it now!'_

Megan growled at him viciously and it made even he take a step back. She had gotten a lot stronger. He didn't want to piss her off too much now.

"Megan!"

She whipped her head around to see Carlisle and Edward from across the river on the over side. She whined and crouched, looking back from Jacob to Carlisle and Edward.

Jacob saw her nerve-racked position and gently nudged her under her chin and licked her ear once in a calming manner. Jacob could see the Cullen's frustration at his affection but ignored it, _'Come on Megan. Just talk your leech brother at least.'_

Megan flattened her ears to her head and laid on the ground on her belly submissively, _'Edward'_

Edward's face lifted a little as he heard his name in her head, "Flicker!"

Carlisle looked back from Edward to the two shifters, "What? Is she saying anything? What's happening, Edward?"

Megan whined again, ' _Why are you here? I told Bella I'd come around soon.'_

"Flicker, please. Just come home. We all miss you so much" Edward started to tear up and Megan repressed the urge to bound over to him and hug him.

Carlisle had the same pathetic expression on his face but he was just letting his emotions go, a few tears running down his face, "Please Megan. We all need to talk. Figure things out."

Megan stood up to her feet and growled, ' _I'm not leaving and hiding if that's what you're insinuating! I'm not a coward! I'm not going to run from Aro!'_

"Then what the hell are you going to do, Megan?! You remember what he did to you that day! What the hell else are you going to do?!"

She roared mightily with her eyes blazing orange, _'I'm going to fight!'_

Edward suddenly felt the power radiating off of her and he had to take a step back as to now fall backwards in his surprise, "Something happened. Didn't it? You wouldn't be so confident otherwise"

"Dammit Edward, what's she saying!?" Carlisle was losing his patience.

"She says she's going to fight Aro."

Carlisle looked back to Megan who stood tall and proud. He was going to argue but the look on her face dared him to. He just couldn't.

Carlisle looked away from her strong glare, "Can't you at least come home, sweety? You can fight. We won't go away again and we won't stop you. I swear. You can stay as part of the pack. I don't care! I just want to see my daughter home with her family once more!"

Megan's face contorted to pain again and she flinched back only for Jacob to nudge her again in comfort.

Edward made a face at this but stayed out of it, "Megan. Please. This torture has gone on long enough. We all miss you. Can't you see that!? Flicker please. I know you're going through a lot of pain. I was _there_ when Aro read your thoughts. I saw them too and I felt your pain like hot coals in my chest. _Please_. Everyone thinks you hate them now"

' _But I don't'_ she whimpered weakly, Edward's words hitting her like fists into her gut.

"I know you don't either Megan. But the others don't know that."

Carlisle shook, "Look. We'll be home. We'll be home waiting if you ever want to drop by. You're free to come whenever you like. We'll all be there waiting for you. We won't leave. Never again. Just remember. We all love you so much"

Megan's heart lurched as Carlisle started to turn away and she got up abruptly and paced around whining and crying like mad. Carlisle looked back in concern but as she ran into the forest, he turned away once more to leave.

Edward knew what was happening though and he smiled.

Jacob smirked as Megan ran back out of the woods and leapt over the river in her human form. She landed perfectly on her feet and pounced onto Carlisle's back, "I love you too dad!"

Carlisle was in shock but turned around and held her tight, afraid to let go, "Megan!"

He held her to his chest and Megan and Carlisle cried together, falling to the ground. Edward watched the two but he wasn't let out when Megan suddenly leapt at him as well, gripping him with the same tight hug as she did with Carlisle.

Jacob bounded in his human form on the other side with them and Edward gave him a glare as Megan let him go.

Megan crossed her arms and smiled sadly, "I'm sorry I've been distant and harsh with you guys. It's just that-"

Carlisle hugged her again, "Don't worry about it. Just come home for the night. I promise you won't regret it. Everyone misses you so much, sweety"

Megan finally nodded in acceptance, "Alright. I suppose I should now."

Edward placed his hand on her head and gently ruffled her hair affectionately, "Thanks, Flicker"

Jacob was disturbed by Edward's actions towards her and growled a little, "I'm coming, too"

Edward's reaction was immediate, "No thanks. You've already did enough"

Carlisle shook his head at Edward, "What he means is that . . . well you and your pack have taken care of her so much already. You don't have to come with us"

Megan tensed as Jacob's nose snarled a little, "She's my pack-mate going into Vampire territory. Forgive me if I feel untrustworthy of you disgusting leeches"

"Jacob" Megan scolded him lightly, "They're my family. They're not going to hurt me"

Jacob's glare didn't waver and Megan rolled her eyes, "But if you insist"

"I do"

Carlisle sighed a little, "Alright then. You're welcome to join us Jacob. Let's go now. We don't want to keep everyone waiting anymore."

As they made their way through the forest on the Cullen's part of the territory, Jacob found his mind wandering to Megan then and again. Edward must have heard some of his thoughts as he glared at him once and a while as they ran.

' _Damn leeches stealing my pack-mate. They better not distract her from her training. She has to be able to kill Aro by next year and at the rate she's going right now she'll be lucky if she has a slim shot at it. I just hope they don't take her away. She works so hard every day to have the chance to avenge her late clan. The least she needs are the Cullens taking that chance from her.'_

Edward glared at Jacob who fell behind them, watching their every move, _'He still doesn't understand'_ he thought _, 'Megan's our family. We'll do anything and everything we can to make sure she's safe and unharmed. But I suppose he's right at some level. If it came down to it that she wasn't strong enough, I suppose Carlisle would take the initiative and hide her from Aro against her will. Megan used to be so fragile and clumsy. Innocent in the ways of a real fight. But now. . . Something's changed. She's stronger than before. More serious and determined. Maybe she could beat Aro one day'_

As they finally reached the house, Megan could smell that everyone was there inside. Even Bella.

They were waiting for Edward and Carlisle to return, not realizing that the two had gone out in search of her.

Megan stopped in front and just stared at the door, suddenly feeling scared. She hadn't seen most of them in so long it seemed. And they had left her so suddenly that morning months ago. Did they really care?

Carlisle placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey. Everything's fine. Ready?"

Jacob came up on her other side with a hand around her waist in a sudden feeling of protection. Edward stayed behind them glaring at the back of Jacob's head.

' _How dare he touch her like that'_ He thought, ' _Not long ago he had hated her. I see it in his own thoughts and memories and he dares to even think he has some sort of friendly relationship with her. Bastard still wants to take Bella from me. He's not going to take Megan from me too. She's MY sister.'_

But Megan just leaned into Jacob's comforting hold as Carlisle opened the door for them, not sensing Edward's hostility at the time.

As the door creaked open, the family looked towards the door expecting to just see Carlisle and Edward back from a hunt. None of them were expecting to see Megan and Jacob with them.

Alice grinned, "Megan! I knew you'd come soon!"

She ran over, practically pushing Jacob away and hugged her at full force, "I was so worried for you when you ran off after we got back from Italy." She backed away from her, 'Ugh you smell like dog"

Megan glared at her and Alice corrected herself, "But that's fine. Just happy to see you back, Megs"

Megan's eyes softened, "You too, Alice"

Esme came barreling through and hugged Megan as well, "Oh sweety we've been so worried! I hope you still don't hate us for what we did! We thought we had no choice!"

Megan wanted to stay stoic and cold, she really did but truth of the matter, seeing them all at once like this again was tearing her apart. She hugged her mother-figure back with full force, "I'm sorry I stayed away for so long. I don't hate you"

As Esme let her go, she smiled warmly at her 'daughter' and let a few tears fall from her eyes.

Jacob watched the interactions from a safe distance but close enough to intervene if he had to. He just watched though as the Vampires exchanged hugs with Megan and worried and happy words with her.

' _It's like they're a . . .A family. Sort of'_ Jacob kept his eyes on them.

Emmet came at her picked her up roughly to his height and hugging her like a little boy would hug his teddy bear. Megan laughed, "Emmet! Put me down you big oaf! I missed you too!"

Emmet grinned and set her down, ruffling her hair, "Did you grow a little while we were away?"

Megan growled, "I don't know but I've certainly gotten stronger. Want to test it later?"

Emmet laughed and hit his fists together, "Oh yeah"

Jacob narrowed his eyes but before he could say anything, Bella came over by him, "Hey calm down. I can feel your brotherly pack instincts from across the room"

Jacob swallowed, "Sorry. It's just I've never been confined in a room by so many Vampires before. I don't know how you do it, beautiful. You sure you want to be alone with them? I already have to worry about Megan. I don't want to worry about you too."

Rosalie heard him and scoffed, "The door's right behind you, mutt"

Jacob ignored her and whispered back to Bella, "Just remember what he did to you. I'm always going to be there for you, okay?"

Megan whined, "Hey come on, guys. Enough of the dog jokes. You might not like it but Jacob is a part of my family now too just as the rest of the pack and you guys are."

Jacob stood taller as the Vampires turned to glance at him.

Jasper could tell Megan was getting angry again so he just walked over and hugged her tight, kissing her forehead soothingly, "Easy there, tiger. No one's gonna kill your little friend"

Megan purred as Jasper rubbed her back, "Missed you, Flicks"

She pressed his face into her favorite brother's chest, "Missed you too, Jasper"

Edward looked offended, "I thought I was your favorite brother?"

Emmet glared at Edward and Jasper, "I thought I was?"

Megan squeezed out of Jasper's hold, ignoring the smirk he gave the others, "You're all my favorite"

Emmet shook his head, "No. That's not how it works, stripes. Not in the least."

Carlisle laughed, "Alright! Anyways! Who's hungry? Megan! Bella! Esme ordered pizza for you guys. Jacob, you're welcome to join us if you wish"

Jacob looked offended, "No thanks. I'd rather eat dog food" he looked disgusted.

Rosalie smirked, "That can be arranged"

Megan pounced over to Jacob, "You sure you don't want to stay a little while longer? You could grab a piece to go?"

Jacob smiled at her, "No thanks, Kit-Kat. Look, I'm glad you're happy now but I'm not going to stay anywhere near these leeches any longer than I have to. I see you're safe here. I'll still see you tomorrow though for training? Now that you're focused maybe you could actually land a hit on me"

Megan playfully hit his shoulder, "Oh whatever ya big lug. But yeah I'll be there."

She followed Jacob out to the front as he left but he gave her one last word, "If anything happens. You know you're always welcome at the reservation, right? Just give me a roar in advanced and I'll be around."

Megan hugged him suddenly making him blush in the dark. She cuddled into his warm chest, "Thanks for everything Jacob. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Jacob regained his composure as she let him go and nodded, "Tomorrow. Yeah. See ya" With that, he took off into the night.

Megan watched him phase and run off before going back into the house to catch up with her family.

It's been a long time coming but she finally felt complete. She'd never been so whole in her life and it felt amazing. If Aro appeared tomorrow she felt as if she could rip his head off in one fell swoop.

Now all they had to worry about was Aro himself and Victoria.

 **-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**

 **Sorry about the long delay in the update guys but it's my last year in college and it's taking its toll. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as I do love seeing all your awesome reviews**


	12. Fallen for Him

"So Edward said he'll turn you if you marry him?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah. But I'm a little iffy about the whole marriage thing"

"Why?" Megan asked. They were on their way to the reservation after school and Bella decided to drive Megan there to tell her everything.

"Megan, we haven't even graduated yet. If I get married now then people are just going to think I got knocked up or something."

"Oh" she hummed in thought, "How do you think Jacob's going to take it? That you're going to be a Vampire I mean. He really loved you, Bella."

"I know" she knitted her brows together and bit her lip, "And he's just my friend. I have a feeling he'll be angry. But . . . maybe if you told him?"

Megan glared at her friend, "No. You know that you are the one that needs to do it, Bella. But if you're worried, I could be WITH you when you tell him so he doesn't lose his mind?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Yeah that'd be appreciated. Thanks Megan"

"No prob"

"So how's your training coming along?"

Megan took a breath, "I honestly don't know. I mean I think I've gotten stronger and faster but will it be enough in the end? I still can't tap into that power Jacob said I used before. When I lost it on the beach it was like I blacked out or something. All the anger and hate I felt. All the rage just built up inside of me. I never even noticed what I did until Jacob showed me. Right under my feet. The strength I possessed. I just couldn't believe it, Bella. But could I really tap into that same strength again? And what would happen if I did? What if I tapped in too much and ended up hurting someone I cared about?"

"You wouldn't" Bella gently shook her shoulder a bit awkwardly, "It's impossible for you to hurt your family and friends, Megan. Don't worry about that"

She nodded but still a bit unsure. Soon when they reached the border of the reservation, Bella grunted softly, "Sorry I can't go any further with you today. Edward wants me to be at your guy's house soon."

"You mean he doesn't want you around Jacob?" she said as she got out of Bella's truck.

Bella nodded and Megan laughed a little, "Alright. Well I'll see you next week maybe? Jacob says I have to spend a little more time with the pack now that I have my head in the game not worrying about my family. He says training more will bring out my power faster. Asshole's gonna drive me to my grave"

Bella chuckled, "He's only looking out for you. You know I'm surprised at how well you two are getting along now. You guys used to be practically enemies and now . . . you're best friends. Maybe even more" she winked a bit teasingly.

Megan just shook her head at her weird friend, "Stop it. That's just weird. Jacob would never like me like that. One, he only has eyes for you and two, he only looks to me like a sister. Now." Megan started waving her hands around dramatically, "There's no way in a million years he'd ever . . . _love_ me. And I'd never like him like that either. Stop staring at me like that, Bella!"

Bella was giving her a 'look' the whole time and Megan just rolled her eyes with attitude, "You're impossible"

"Apparently that's something we have in common" Bella smirked, "Look. I'll see you later, okay? Have fun with Jake." She gave her a smile

Megan laughed, "I will"

Before Bella drove off, she dangerously teased, "Just promise you'll use protection"

Megan turned around instantly, "Get out of here, pervert" she began walking away, waving a hand at her best friend.

Bella just laughed, "Alright. Alight. Bye!"

"Bye!" Megan laughed as well and took off onto the reservation.

What the two girls didn't know was that they were being watched the whole time.

While Jared and Leah watched from a distance from the reservation, Emmet and Jasper watched from off the reservation.

That is, until Bella and Megan separated, then Jared and Leah walked off onto their patrol while Emmet and Jasper watched Bella drive off from in the trees at a safe distance, undetected.

Emmet sighed angrily, "You don't really think she's-?"

"No" Jasper rolled his eyes, "Megan's far too innocent to know if a man is flirting with her or not and besides, Megan was right. The dog only has eyes for Bella. Megan will be fine. We just have to focus on protecting Bella from Victoria and Megan from the Volturi. If we can do that . . ."

"Then it'll be nothing short of a miracle" Emmet finished for him and the two smirked humorlessly.

-88888888888888888888888888888888-

A couple of months went by and still things had not yet changed. Megan still trained with the pack to get stronger and yet she still couldn't get even close to the power she had used at the beach. Bella still refused to marry Edward right away but decided that they could set a date sometime after their graduation to turn her, considering Aro would be after them as well.

The Cullens still protected Bella like every day could be a threat but something was different this time. This time Jacob didn't try to intervene. He was still upset that Bella had gotten back together with Edward and it was slowly driving him insane that he couldn't have her.

But not all was all okay. Victoria still had yet to reveal herself and it was beginning to frustrate everyone. Even her stench had faded. Perhaps she had given up and ran off?

It was in the middle of May when Alice finally got a vision of Victoria but something was off. If she was still 'around' then why wasn't she making a move yet?

Megan growled with distaste, "I hate this"

Jacob sighed as he rolled his shoulders, "Look I know you don't like training with me but-"

"Not that. Victoria. Why doesn't she just make a move already? It's so aggravating!"

"Oh" Jacob hummed.

Megan smirked at him and nudged him a little with her hand on his bare chest, "Don't get so down, puppy. I love training and what's more is that you actually make it somewhat of a challenge. The others are too afraid to try and hurt me"

Jacob snorted, "Except for Leah. She doesn't have a problem hurting anyone"

"Except for Sam"

"Except for Sam" he agreed, "Anyways like I've said a million times before. Training you is no problem for me. It's actually kind of fun. But we have to get you to snap. One way or another. You're not trying hard enough to actually get those powers OUT"

"Jacob" she whined.

"No, don't 'Jacob' me." He placed his hands on his hips and Megan had to look away.

Megan growled, "I've been trying for weeks! I don't know exactly what I did that day on the beach to bring out such power but it's gone now! Maybe even for good"

He shook his head, "Nah. Not strength like that. It's in there" he placed his hand on her heart, "And we're going to find it. It's our only hope to defeat that Aro freak"

Megan blushed and only for a second did her heart race "Our?"

Jacob cleared his throat, "You know what I mean, Megan." He paced around a little, "Look, you're my friend now. You realize that, right? You're my friend and a part of the pack. I'm not going to just lose you to that man-eating monster. Not gonna happen."

Megan was touched. She really was. Never had Jacob admitted such a thing to her before. A declaration of friendship? Now this was a breakthrough.

She smiled "Thanks Jacob"

He nodded, "So how's Bella doing? Sinking further into Leech's clutches, is she?" a wave of malice went through him and suddenly Megan felt stupid. Her heart had raced for nothing. She blushed for nothing and she felt excited for that brief moment FOR NOTHING.

Jacob still loved Bella. He'd always love her.

Megan gulped down her embarrassment, hoping her emotions didn't show through, "Don't call Edward that" her voice sounded angrier that she had wanted it to.

Jacob narrowed his eyes a little, "Sorry. I just thought that we were past that. You know I'm joking by now with the names, right?"

Megan looked away. She had to get away, "Sorry Jake." She backed away, "Um. I have to go."

Jacob shook his head and looked bewildered, "What? But Megan! We haven't even sparred yet!"

"Sorry. I just forgot to do something is all" She stood there blankly for a moment before turning away and running.

Jacob watched her leave with a confused expression, "What just happened?"

Leah appeared from out of nowhere, "Are you blind?!"

Jacob turned to face the tomboy, "What are you talking about, Leah? Were you eavesdropping?!"

Leah scoffed, "Yeah. And I said 'you're blind'. She obviously likes you"

Jacob didn't get it, "Well I'd hope so. We've been training and hanging around almost every day now it seems"

"No" Leah stopped him, "I mean that she really 'likes' you. She has a freaking crush on you, you idiot! And then you have to go and mention that stupid leech lover like that?! Of course she'd run away! You basically just rejected her"

Jacob suddenly realized everything, "What!? Megan has a crush on me?! You're crazy, Leah! There's no way"

"And you have a crush on her, know it or not" she crossed her arms with a smirk, "I've noticed the way you talk around her and act. You may have everyone else fooled, Jacob Black, including yourself, but not me"

Jacob raised a brow, "I don't like her in that way, Leah. Stay out of other people's business. Just because your love life failed doesn't mean you have to stick your nose into everyone's life and make up things"

With that, Jacob walked away all flustered and confused. Leah shouted after him, "Good luck with your fucked up emotions!"

-88888888888888888888888-

The first place Megan ran off to was the Cullens home and she entered the house as nonchalantly as possible. Until she realized that Edward was there too.

"What!?"

Megan stopped in her tracks and turned to see her family plus Bella hanging out in the living room. Everyone stared at both Edward and Megan.

Esme and Carlisle had a concerned look and Esme spoke up, "What's wrong, Edward? It's just Megan"

Edward ignored her and shook his head at Megan. Megan just stared at Edward, praying he wouldn't say anything.

"Edward" she bit her lip, "There's nothing to worry about. Please don't"

"How long, Megan?" Edward just asked, "How long have you harbored feelings for him? For that mutt."

Megan let go a breath and tried to go to her room, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Jacob! For Jacob! I read your mind, Megan! You've fallen in LOVE with him" Megan stopped again and froze.

Bella grinned, "Really?! But Edward, that's great. Isn't it? Megan-"

"He still loves you, Bella. And Megan loves him. Think about it" Edward snarled in hatred for Jacob and the family suddenly had looks of pity for Megan.

Megan frowned, "Go to hell, Edward!"

Everyone looked shocked at her outburst but she went on, "Okay, fine! I like Jacob more than I should and I know that he loves Bella! That's why I left training early because he asked about her again! My feelings were getting in the way. And I hate it!" she ran out of the house in desperation to get away from judgement. From everything.

She phased in her tiger and ran through the forest in a flurry of emotions. She didn't know where she was going but she knew that she just had to get away.

She roared as she came to a stop at the cliff to the ocean. The same spot she had jumped off from to go after Victoria months ago.

Megan stomped her paws on the ground and roared in frustration and fear. For once she was stuck. It was true. It was all true. She had finally completely fallen for Jacob. But how?! Why?! He didn't love her! He loved Bella!

And soon he'd learn that he could never have her because know it or not, Bella was going to marry Edward and Megan KNEW that. But Jacob still believed that he had a chance with her. With Bella. Not Megan. She doubted that Jacob would even think about a life with her.

When Megan stopped roaring, she let herself fall on the ground, looking down into the coursing waters of the cold ocean. She considered only briefly jumping in.

She whined and looked up at the cloudy sky, her ears flat to her head in sorrow, ' _What do I do? Oh it's time like these I wish you were still here. Mom. Dad. My clan.'_ Her tail flicked around like crazy as she remembered that night again. She remembered that night along with so many other nights with her clan that were all just a memory now.

' _I wish I could speak with you again. Just once.'_ Megan sat up and bowed her head, curling her tail around her paws, ' _I don't know what to do anymore'_

' _Hey!'_ a new voice came from behind her and Megan twirled around, fur bristling. But she calmed when she saw who it was.

' _Leah'_ Megan walked a ways from the cliff and more towards the forest where Leah was in her wolf form, waiting.

' _Having fun out here all alone?'_

Megan brushed up against Leah affectionately and Leah and the she-wolf nudged her back, _'Something's wrong. I know it. I saw what happened between you and Jacob earlier'_

Megan whined and flattened her ears again, _'You did?'_ she sighed, _'I feel so stupid, Leah. I mean I really should know better, you know?'_

Leah wasn't one for emotion but she could tell that her friend needed affection now more than ever. She came forward gently and licked her friend's ear, _'Hey. It'll be alright. Jacob's just stupid. I've seen the way he looks at you.'_

Megan let Leah comfort her but her mind still ran like wildfire with what she felt, _'Really? But that can't be. He loves Bella'_

' _True.'_ Leah stopped licking her ears and looked her in the eyes, ' _But he also really likes you. He just doesn't realize that he really and truly feels something great for you, Megan. I feel it. Call it a woman's intuition but I just know. Just be patient. Maybe he'll come around. Until then, pick yourself up. You've got more to worry about than petty puppy love. You've got that legion of leeches and that Red-haired bitch Victoria to take down'_

Megan laughed, _'Yeah. You're right. I need to get stronger and the training has gotten me stronger but not enough. I still don't know how to reach up to the power I used before'_

' _When you were on the beach? Jared told me about it. You created an earthquake and a small tsunami with one punch to the ground. You must have really been pissed off, tiger. But how have you not been able to use it again? Couldn't you just use the feelings you felt before at that moment and bring them out again?'_

Megan looked at her. Really looked at her and tilted her head, _'Shit. Leah. You're right. I don't believe I've never thought of it before! I was so angry to the point that I didn't even remember what I did! I was so caught up in my thoughts and emotions that I never even thought of it!'_ she pounced up and licked Leah's nose in excitement.

Leah flinched with a laugh, _'What? What is it? What did I say?'_

Megan crouched down playfully, _'I've got to get angry! I've get to get so mad that I'm blind with rage! But how?! And how did I not think of this before!? I've got to get Jacob!'_

Leah growled at her and swiped at paw at her nose, ' _Are you stupid?! No way! You can't go to Jacob for this! He'll go all soft on you like always!'_

Megan glanced at Leah and narrowed her eyes, _'What? What did you just say?'_

Leah backed off _, 'Megan'_

' _No! What did you just say, Leah?!'_ Megan was angry but mostly she felt betrayed. Jacob was going easy on her the whole time?!

Leah finally gave in and nodded, _'It's why I know that he likes you. He goes easy on you in training. He's careful not to hurt you because he's afraid. Mostly afraid of his own feelings. I heard about the first time you both faced off. It was brutal, right? That was before he grew to like you and since then he hasn't tried to hurt you.'_

Megan was torn. A part of her felt happy that Jacob cared enough for her not to hurt her but another part of her hated that he was slowing down her training so childishly. She growled _, 'I know how I'm going to get that power out.'_

Without warning, she launched herself into the forest, heading out to the reservation. She had to confront him. Make him see that she wasn't some little girl that couldn't handle herself.

Megan snarled, _'I'm going to make him see just how strong I've become!'_

Meanwhile back with Jacob and the pack at the reservation.

Jacob shook his head for the millionth time, _'No way. There's no way.'_ The thought kept going in his mind, ' _I can't have feelings for Megan. That's impossible. I love Bella. I love Bella and that's that. Megan is just a friend. And that's it. Just a friend. How could Leah think that Megan has a crush on me? That's just insane.'_

He gulped a little and bit his lip in thought. Paul came around him and noticed the deep in-thought look on his face, "Hey Jake! What's wrong with you, man?! You look like you're trying to move your bike with your mind, you're so concentrated."

Jacob looked up at him and hummed, "It's nothing, man. Just thinking. Hey you don't think Megan likes me, do you?"

Paul was taken a little aback and his eyes widened at the sudden question but he stopped to think it over, "Hm. You really have to think about it? I mean she blushes every time you touch her, man"

Jacob groaned, "Dammit! Are you sure?! I mean it could be the weather! I mean it's been getting warm lately"

"Jacob!" Paul stopped him, "Dude. She likes you and you likes her. Deal with it."

"I don't like her!" Jacob stood up in a sudden burst of anger, "Not like that, Paul"

Paul rolled his eyes, "Whatever man. Even I see it."

"I love Bella! Not Megan! I fucking hate her! Who would ever like such a fucking weak nuisance like her?! She's nothing to me! Get the fuck away from me Paul!"

Paul was about to argue when he saw behind Jacob, "Man" he shook his head in disappointment.

Jacob sensed the presence and looked behind him suddenly to see Megan in her tiger form staring back at him. Her eyes filled with betrayal.

"Megan" Jacob breathed out. He tried to say something more but he couldn't.

Megan's eyes suddenly blared orange and she roared with hatred, _'So you hate me, do you? That's not how I see it! You've been going easy on me in training, Jacob! Leah told me!'_

Jacob could hear her thoughts in his head and shook his head, "No, Megan. She's lying!"

Megan snarled at him, ' _You're the liar!'_

Paul looked out of place, "I'm gonna go now. Have fun sorting this one out, bro. You really fucked up bad"

"Paul!" Jacob looked almost as betrayed as Megan as he ran away from the scene.

Megan roared, _'Phase now, Black! I'm about to show you just how strong I've become!"_

Jacob shook his head, "No, I'm not going to do that. How about you just phase out back to human"

Megan snarled and ran right up to him almost too close to his face, _'Fight me, Black. Or I swear I'll rip your throat out right now'_

"No you won't" he was hoping she wouldn't.

Megan stood tall above him, _'You're such a coward. You can't be straightforward with me, you can't fight me like a real warrior and you can't win Bella's affections like a real man!'_

Jacob narrowed his eyes at her a little, "You're just upset. You're fine. You don't really mean those things, Megan. And you know I didn't mean what I said either"

Megan swiped her heavy paw at Jacob's arm and sent him flying to the ground a few yards away, _'I won't be cheated again, Jacob! Fight me! Fight me like a real man! Now! You coward!'_

But Jacob still resisted and just lifted himself off of the ground, "Megan, I!"

Megan pounced in front of him and roared ferociously in his face, _'This is the reason Bella doesn't want you! This is the reason Bella would rather die than have you! You filthy coward of a mutt!'_

Jacob's eyes suddenly changed and he phased into his russet-colored wolf, teeth glistening as he snarled with anger, _'Take that back, Megan!'_

' _Never!_ ' she swiped him across the face, sending the wolf skidding a ways and Jacob had to collect himself briefly to realize he had just been hit. Megan had actually landed a blow on him and it hurt.

She was really pissed.

Suddenly an all-out war breached between them as they lunged at one another in fury.

The pack could tell that something was wrong and most of who were closest rushed to the scene to see what was going on. They could smell blood.

Sam ran off first followed by Jared and Leah, having already being on her way, ran even faster to the scene. Soon, even Seth, Paul, Embry and Quill were rushing in.

Sam phased immediately when he saw the two fighting and barked, _'Stop it you two! Enough!'_

But neither would listen. Megan finally took her chance and bat Jacob in the face, snarling like mad. Jacob recovered fast enough though and lunged back with a bite to her shoulder which Megan yowled at and proceeded to bite him back just as fierce.

' _They're not listening, Sam!'_ Jared phased in as well, _'Should we intervene?'_

' _No. I don't want anyone else getting hurt! How in the hell did this even start?!'_

Paul came forward, along with Leah and Leah was the first to say something, ' _Megan found out that Jacob has been going easy on her in training.'_

Paul chimed in, ' _And she overheard Jacob shouting out that she's a weak and meant nothing to him'_

' _Dammit!'_ Sam barked, _'That's it! I'm ending this now!'_

But before Sam could jump in between the two, Megan slammed Jacob to the ground. Just pure fire went through her as she finally took down her friend. Yes, friend. This was her plan all along. She wanted to unleash her anger and overhearing Jacob's frustrated words broke open whatever resolve she had left. She could never kill Jacob but imagining him as Aro was inspiration enough.

Jacob laid underneath her in exhaustion and shock, _'I can't believe she actually took me down! Shit! She's going to kill me!'_

Megan roared in Jacob's face _, 'Don't you EVER go easy on me again, Jacob Black! I can forgive that you don't like me and even hate me. I can forgive that you still fawn over my best friend like some lost, stupid puppy. I can forgive all of that! But one thing I will NOT forgive is that you go easy on me!'_

The pack watched from a distance as Megan slowly lifted herself from Jacob, the orange flare fading from her eyes and back to blue.

Jacob got up cautiously and a bit sore, _'Megan, I . . . I'm sorry'_

Megan flattened her ears at him and shook her head, _'Going easy on me is not what I need right now, Jake. I need an opponent that can really push me. Challenge me. And I thought that was you. I need to defeat Aro. I need to kill him and avenge my clan and myself. I can't afford not to get as strong as possible. I can't let him win. I won't let him live'_

Jacob nodded, ' _I understand. Megan. You know I didn't really mean what I said, right? I was just upset at Paul for pushing me around.'_ He came closer slowly and Megan allowed it.

Jacob noticed the bloody gash in her shoulder that he gave her and stepped forward to lick it, soothing it and trying to help it to heal. Megan whined and nudged him in the shoulder gently with her nose affectionately _, 'Thanks Jake.'_

The pack finally breathed in a sigh of relief as the two worked out their problems together and Leah smirked, ' _Knew it'_

Megan laid down with Jacob by her side who continued to try to make it up to her by pampering her, cleaning her fur, ' _You pictured me as Aro, didn't you?_ '

Megan licked his ear just as affectionately, ' _Yeah, I did. I could never attack you like that otherwise.'_

Jacob sighed, _'I'm sorry I haven't been training you like I should have. I'll try harder from now on. We'll get you strong enough to rip that blood-sucker limb from limb.'_

' _Thanks Jacob.'_

' _No problem. It's what friends do. Right?'_

Megan felt a twinge of pain in her heart but let it slide, trying to enjoy the fact that he was at least honest with her, _'Right.'_

-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888-

Meanwhile with the Cullens, Edward was still upset that his sister could have possibly fallen for the mutt that was trying to steal Bella away from him. She would just end up getting hurt and he didn't want to see her that way. Not again.

Bella, meanwhile was excited for Megan. Although she didn't know the whole story or what just happened between her friend and Jacob, she knew that the relationship they had was special whether they knew it or not.

The others weren't as excited or concerned about any of it. It was either a phase or a product of being so close to one another for so long, training. It wouldn't last long, they thought. Carlisle was upset, yes, that his daughter was so entranced by the wolf but he didn't want to lose her again. This time he'd stay out of it.

Emmet and Jasper, however, were a little bit irritated and happy at the same time. They loved that their little sister had finally found someone to love but they hated that the wolf didn't think of her the same way. The mutt was a heartbreaker and they knew it. She would only get her heart broken and they didn't want to see their sister like that.

Everyone one of the Cullens held concern for their tiger-shifter friend but soon all of that would not mean as much when they finally realize that she could handle her own.

 **-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

 **R &R**


End file.
